


【WH】城市猎人（魔幻AU，全文完结）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 城市，看似光明繁荣，但其实处处暗藏着你不知道的故事和你不了解的生物。为了解决这些奇怪生物带来的麻烦，各种身藏异能的城市猎人应运而生。John Watson的母亲是位著名的城市猎人，但她临终却告诫儿子远离这个职业。Sherlock Holmes没有异能，可他选择出道成为一名咨询猎人。那时没有人知道，他将在最好朋友的陪伴下成为这座城市最伟大的城市猎人。





	1. 第一夜•人恶于鬼

活人可以比亡灵可怕。

John Watson永远记得他回到伦敦的第二个月的第一天，一切的契机源自他在巴兹的生物实验室里认识的一个人。

当时那个人正在用马鞭抽打一具半人马的尸体，并记录不同部位的伤痕形成与人体尸体和独角兽尸体的比对。

大致如此，John不确定自己记得那个实验内容。

他在旁边看了很久，然后略微瘸拐的转身准备离开。

“别杀了你自己。”

“什么？”John顿住了，但是没有回头。

“贝克街221B。”从声音听来那个男人已经停止了手上的鞭打，“你需要，我的战场不像阿富汗，但会很不错。”

军医回转身，眉头紧皱着，抿起嘴唇。

眼前的人有一头黑亮的卷发，苍白的皮肤，墨绿色的眼睛有如手术刀般精准的切割开John的每一点，他瘦削高挑，姿态优雅的将马鞭靠在墙上，伸手摘下试验手套。

这当儿他的手指显得白皙修长，漫不经心的动作却十分迷人。

“有时我会滔滔不绝，有时我会沉默三四天，这时候不必担心，我会复原。有时我喜欢拉小提琴——室友应该了解彼此的缺点。”

“我答应了吗？”

“为什么不？”

这个高个子把手套丢在桌上，顺手扯开了自己的领口，雪花般的脖颈下方露出一块圆形铁牌，上面是一轮新月图案，一条细银链将铁牌系在他的脖子上。

“你是城市猎人。”

“显然。”这个人将铁牌的新月盖子拨开，露出下面的怀表看了一眼，“今天下午三点，你可以来看房子，Sherlock Holmes——我的名字。”

他说话时摘下外套和围巾，踩着步子转过了John，眨了一下右眼消失在了门后。留下军医站在那里，缓缓咀嚼这个奇怪的人对他说的第一句话：

“别杀了你自己。”

*  
他选择赴约。

这个叫Sherlock的人出现的时候显得有些狼狈，他的外套上全是血，围巾只是勉强留在他的脖子上，嘴里还喘着粗气。

“一场爆炸。”Sherlock笑着对未来室友解释，“迟到了五分钟。”

John冷静的上去扶住这个家伙，一边叩响了221B的大门，迎来房东太太大呼小叫的关心，他们合力让这位城市猎人坐到了椅子上。

“有急救箱吗？我是个医生。”

“哦，那太好了！”房东太太唠唠叨叨的去找急救箱，“Sherlock你总是那么不小心，让人担惊受怕的，哪有人会像你这样……虽然你的伴儿是个医生，你也要叫他放心才对……”

“呃，我不是……”

“John。”Sherlock打断了他的话，“那是巫妖。”

“什么？”

“巫妖制造了爆炸。”

“不管是什么制造了爆炸，受伤的这位先生是肉体凡胎就需要医生。”John拿出了部队里指挥下属的样子，“我要给你做伤口清理，会有些疼。”

Sherlock没有说话，让医生做着动作，酒精擦过伤口的时候他连疼的表情都没有。John觉得气氛有些奇怪，于是试图找找话题：

“你怎么知道我是阿富汗来的？”

“你在那里受伤了，但肯定不是腿，你受伤严重却坚持不用军队配发的拐杖——你这样的受伤程度应该有一根——所以是身心失调，腿上只是心因性问题。你的皮肤还有中东日晒的颜色，根据腕部肤色分明这不是你原本的肤色，目前我们的军队只在中东的阿富汗和伊拉克作战，而只有阿富汗有毒蜥。”

John的手停顿了片刻。

“能在毒蜥攻击下活下来的人很少，这很难得。”Sherlock抬了抬手，“请继续。”

“已经包扎完了。”John松开手，“这段时间别让伤口浸水。”

“那只毒蜥是什么样的？”Sherlock的墨绿眼睛带着兴奋光芒，“它的毒性如何？”

John沉默片刻：“它杀了我们一个半连队的战友。”

“哦！”这位城市猎人不得体的叫了一声，“我就知道！毒蜥的毒性没有巴兹的那些那么弱，实验室里的全部稀释过了！我得弄点儿纯的！”

他一跃而起，带着还缠在胸口和手上的绷带，匆匆披上那件还带着血的外套就拉开221B的大门冲了出去，留下医生目瞪口呆。

房东太太的电视机里传来一则急报新闻，是有关城东的一起围剿巫妖事件中引发的爆炸案，据悉苏格兰猎场的官方猎人们在此次行动中向一位非官方猎人求助，最终这位非官方猎人通过精确的测算找到了巫妖的藏身地点，却在新闻媒体闻声赶来之前打车离开了现场。

最后新闻镜头只来得及捕捉下此人身带血迹的跳上出租，一边挥手喊着说自己下午三点还有个约会。

房东太太笑眯眯的看着John：“他该好好谢谢那位出租车司机肯载他，真是个冒失小子，不是么？总是叫人操心，虽然他聪明的厉害——”

门铃打断了这让军医浑身不舒服的对话，确切的说是房东太太的一厢情愿的唠叨。他巴不得的站了起来：“让我来吧。”

“你是个好小伙儿。”房东太太笑的慈祥。

门外是一个送快递的小哥，老实说John有点儿指望是Sherlock回来找他，否则他在实验室里说的那些话也太莫名其妙了。但是期待一个会在见面第一天对他说那些话的人学会先按门铃实属痴心妄想，那就是一份要送给疯子先生的快递盒子。

John签收了那只盒子。

盒子精致华丽，用粉色的丝带扎出一朵蝴蝶结，还带着一张有淡淡香味的玫瑰底色的信，信封上是一行优雅的斜体字：

致我亲爱的S•H 

猎人的名字缩写上还有一枚吻痕。

爱你的J•M

大约是一位爱慕上他未来室友的姑娘写来的情书和求爱礼物，虽然Sherlock脾气古怪，但冲着他那张脸那副嗓子那身材……有一百个姑娘围着他打转都不值得奇怪。John只是将它放在起居室的桌子上，接下来他却没有像一个即将入住的人那样检查整间房子。

他找到了一面落地镜，站在镜子前面。

John Watson在少年时期就失去父母，他的姐姐迅速变成了一个酒鬼，而他选择了在学业完成之后投入阿富汗战场。两年后因伤遣返，虽然不乏亲朋，他在伦敦城里却堪比举目无亲的孤独无依。

镜子里的男人沧桑憔悴，比实际该有的年纪至少大了五岁。看似端正刚严的军姿掩藏不住右腿的微微打颤，整个人看上去已经黑瘦的有些脱形，淡金色的头发乱糟糟的窝在头上。他的深色眼睛神采黯然，嘴唇焦干无色，抬起左手时，这只手掌也在不可抑制的颤抖着。

他的掌心还有一道横掌而过的墨色痕迹，这差点废了他的这只手掌更差点要了他的命。John不知道哪个更坏些，失去了一只手的人无法再担任医生，更难以成为一名战士。

镜子上，他的背后无声无息的映出另一个人的模样。

“你不能这么出现了，”John对着镜子里的那个人开口，“我会反应过激，会伤害你。”

“我看到你的枪了。”Sherlock走近他，“你见过毒蜥。”

“是的，那真可怕。”

“你还见过别的什么？食尸鬼？行军蚁？”每说一个词儿，这个漂亮的几近天使的男人就靠近他一步。

“也许只除了美杜莎。”

“那么去见识一下？”Sherlock停住了，这当儿他的虹膜变成了无色的。

“哦天啊，好的。”

Sherlock如一道旋风，他狂暴的刮过起居室刮进楼梯又什么都不带的刮入走廊。他在门口停顿了片刻等着John跟了上来，随即便扬开房门伸手拦下一辆出租车。

军医其实有点想知道这个男人是怎么在身上缠着绷带还带着血迹的情况下恢复风度的，这该死的当然哪个出租车司机都会愿意载他。

直到上了出租车，他才想起自己对这位新伙伴一无所知。

“问吧。”Sherlock歪了一下脑袋，似乎在看前方的道路状况。

“你是什么类型的城市猎人，专门处理一个种类麻烦的专职猎人，还是全科猎人？”John考虑片刻，还是把最特殊的魔鬼猎人暂时咽了下去。

“咨询猎人。”这个人嘴上回答着John的问题，眼睛盯着前面。

“什么？”John很确信没有这个职业，他的母亲告诉过他很多有关城市猎人的知识。

“我自创的职业，其他猎人解决不了的事件会来求助我，包括苏格兰猎场。”Sherlock一直目视前方毫不动摇，这多少让军医觉得有些尴尬。

“那里都是官方的全科猎人，他们可以解决除了魔鬼以外的任何问题——好吧，至少他们是这么说的。”John笑了一下看向出租车窗玻璃，上面映着哈罗德百货商厦那些漂亮的橱窗展示物。

“呣……那里都是蠢货，难得不蠢的也智力平平，他们唯一还说得过去就是异能。”Sherlock是如此骄傲，给伦敦的官方机构这般评价。

“每个城市猎人都有异能，我还不知道你的是什么。”John想到了另一个话题，“你猜我的来历很准，那是你的异能吗，占卜？”

“没有。”

“什么？”

“你听得很清楚。”Sherlock难得赏了他一眼，就一眼，“我没有异能，也没有猜测，我和你说过我是怎么看出来的。”

“是的，”John想起了那番演绎，点了点头，“那很棒，但是你应该有异能。”

“为什么？”Sherlock不等他的回答就滔滔不绝的说了下去，“因为其他猎人都有所以我就必须有？事实上有百分之九十七点八以上的情形你根本用不着异能，你的自身天赋已经足够解决大部分的问题，特别是像你这样勇敢冷静的，上过战场的前军医。如果你有个足够聪明的大脑——这一部分不能强求——剩下的一小部分棘手问题也可以迎刃而解。”

这真是John听过的最自大的演说了，但是他想起了电视报道里的巫妖爆炸事件。他对Sherlock感到好奇，想要进一步测探他的底线：

“你说你可以解决其他猎人无法解决的问题，那么你就是个出色的全科猎人了？据我所知他们也承包了基本上所有的……”

“不，他们对魔鬼束手无策。”Sherlock嗤笑一声，“你有时候还会见到他们之所以被称为全科猎人只是因为对付任何一种的怪物都不及格而已。就这方面来说，专心针对一种怪物的专职猎人都会做的更好，因为他们很难加入苏格兰猎场领纳税人白费钱的工资，不专心就会饿死自己。”

“你能……对付魔鬼？”John捕捉到了这个新出道猎人话语里最不可思议的一点，“每个世纪都只有两名魔鬼猎人，本世纪已经出现的那位，我记得是……”

“The Woman, Irene• Adler.”咨询猎人点了下头，“她不无聊。”

“我第一次听见有人用不无聊形容她，”John笑了起来，一只手支着下颌靠在车门上，“她几乎是全英国猎人的偶像，就是那些最笃信鬼魂怪物根本不存在的人也说她是个高明的骗子。”夜晚空寂，外头人烟稀少，John望了出去，很容易就能看到无遮无挡的满天繁星。

“从某种意义上来说，没错。军医，恐怕我们随性的谈话节目要暂时停止了，等这位出租车司机先生说明白他的目的以后，我们可以回公寓好好聊聊。”

军医不动声色的摸到了自己腰后的手枪：“我刚想提醒司机先生他开错路了，能从繁华的商业大道一个拐弯就拐进荒郊野外的人很罕见。”

“John。”咨询猎人将那一对墨绿的眸子看向他。

“怎么？”

“你很出色。”Sherlock说出这句话的声音简直低到听不见，幸亏军医的耳朵还没被阿富汗的炮火震聋，但接着他就提高了声音，“不过我有必要提醒你，司机先生带了一副美杜莎的面皮。”

司机粗嘎的笑了起来：“见到这张脸的人都会变成石头。”

John吃了一惊：“那你是怎么……”

“确切的说直接见到美杜莎会变成石头，我一直在看后视镜。”咨询猎人快速说完，“John，行动。”

John将枪口抵上那个司机的后脑：“伙计，别回头。”

“别紧张，Mr. Holmes。”司机好整以暇的说道，“在这个速度下打死我是很难控制住这辆车的，你收到了我送来的礼物吗？”

Sherlock迷惑了片刻，随即眼前一亮，对着军医的口气微带责备：“你没说那个盒子是送给我的。”

“那不是你的女朋友送给你的？”John举着枪目不转睛的盯着司机的后脑勺。

“女朋友？不，不是我的领域。”

“那份礼物很有意思，您没看到真是非常可惜。”司机开始转动方向盘。

“如果你来个急刹车或是别的什么，就不用想留着你的脑袋了。”军医冷冰冰的说道，“至于我们怎么停车也不劳您费心，现在，把速度降下来。”

司机没有服从，风呜呜的追着出租车。

“Mr. Holmes，聪明人之间的对决不是更有意思么？”他在激发Sherlock开口，“让我们来进行个游戏如何？”

“什么游戏？”Sherlock坐直了身子，他开始有点兴趣了。

“以这个速度，您觉得您的伙伴要杀死我再夺下方向盘需要几秒？”

咨询猎人没有回答。

“他是你选中的助手，速度应该很可观，我想极限情况下六秒钟就够了。”

“那又如何？”

“离我们掉下前方的悬崖还有十一秒。”司机解答了这个疑问。

夺车转弯已经明摆着来不及了。

唯一的办法，是让这个司机握着方向盘的手在六秒内转动。

不，时间已经不到六秒了。

*  
“Sherlock，用大衣包住头跳……”

“这个速度就算包着头跳车也会死的。”出租车司机打断了话。

“他说的没错。”咨询猎人微微点了一下头，“我能让你见到你的女儿。”

John愣了一下，随即听到那个出租车司机咆哮起来：

“不，你做不到的，你在骗——”

“我是‘J’选中的人。”Sherlock双手交叉胸前，向后靠入座椅，对近在咫尺的悬崖完全淡然处之。

司机脸色一变，猛然打转方向盘，出租车发出刺耳的轮胎摩擦声，车尾被猛的甩了出去。砰一声颠簸，完全调了个方向的车子左后轮已经凌空，轮胎空转的声音异常响亮。

“John！”

军医果断举起枪柄给了司机重重一击，这个家伙当场晕了过去。

“嘿，小心！”军医忍不住喊道。Sherlock如同一条蛇般滑入了车前座，直接坐到了昏迷的司机腿上，踩下油门，汽车猛的冲回了山路。

“医生，你知道美杜莎的能力在哪里吗？”咨询猎人开始放缓车速。

“眼睛？”

“没错，但是这个家伙说看到他那张脸的人才会变成石头，不是很有意思么？”

“Sherlock不许回头试验！”军医突然喊道，一个想要取毒蜥毒液的家伙如果想亲身试验美杜莎的效果似乎也说得过去，但这可不是开玩笑的。

“我当然不会。”后视镜映着Sherlock清瘦苍白的脸庞咧嘴一笑。

汽车停了下来，Sherlock看着后视镜反手摘下了司机的面具，接着在John的坚持下他们将面具用司机先生的外套包裹起来。两人跳下汽车，将这个疯子司机一并拖了下来丢在荒野上。

“这算怎么回事？”夜风格外凉，John忍不住跳着脚取暖，“他也是个怪物么？”

“不，这只是个普通人。”咨询猎人蹲下身打量着他们晕过去的俘虏，“我记得你是个医生，来摸摸这儿。”

John迷惑的顺着Sherlock的指引，将手贴上那个司机的胸口，他沉默了片刻。

“怎么样？”

“动脉血瘤症，随时有可能恶化。”

“果然。”Sherlock直起身子，“你还有很多问题，问吧。”

“我现在只关心我们怎么回去。”John深吸一口气，“十分钟里从贝克街跑到哈罗德再跑到悬崖边，我们坐的是什么？童话故事里的南瓜车吗？”

“南瓜车是什么？”他的同伴好像听到了外星产品似的，迷茫的看着他，“我们只是进入了地下王国。”

“那又是该死的什么东西？”

“城市里有很多你不知道的生物，他们有的能和人类共处并且完成一些任务，比如半人马和独角兽；有的被人类认为很危险，比如血族、狼人和魔鬼；还有的不信任人类，因此倾向于自己创造自己的文明国度，例如精灵和地精。”

“说得好像魔鬼本来不危险似的。”军医低声咕哝一句，“这么说我们是闯进地精的国度了？”

“只是借了个道。”Sherlock回答道，“前方是货真价实的地上悬崖，啊，这家伙醒了。”

“你……”司机痛苦的捂住后脑，不过军医一点都不后悔给他的那一下。

“指使你的那个人是谁，谁是‘J’？”Sherlock低头看着他。

“等等，你也不知道？”军医吃惊的看着他。

Sherlock抿起嘴无辜的看了他一眼：“我当然不知道，只是我的记忆宫殿里221B的公寓影象上多了个盒子，上面的落款第一个字母是J。”

出租车司机发出喑哑的嘶嚎。

“那你怎么知道他的女儿？”

“他的车子上还贴着那半张照片，”Sherlock回答道，“能等会儿解释么——‘J’到底是谁？”

那个人丝丝的笑着，这让John联想到毒蛇，不舒服的皱紧了眉头。

“就算你已是将死之人，我也可以让你更痛苦。”Sherlock从上衣口袋里取出一小瓶无色透明的液体，“毒蜥液，一个小时前提纯的。”

司机惊恐的向后退缩，脊背却撞在了自己的车门上。他被咨询猎人伸手钳住了下巴，毒液瓶越靠越近。

“M…Moriarty！啊！”

“该死的！”John迅速握着Sherlock的手腕将他拉开，他们看着那前一秒还是个活人的家伙此刻七窍流血的倒毙，黑红色的血浆粘稠而带着腥味。

“这不是动脉瘤发作……”John捂着鼻子强忍着恶心。

“显然。”Sherlock喃喃道，“他被下了某种禁咒。走吧。”

John看向车里贴着的那半张照片，上面的小女孩还笑得阳光灿烂，军医看上去有些黯然。

“啊……”Sherlock站住了，打量了军医一会儿，“你不后悔杀人，但你感到难过。那就把那张照片摘下来吧，如果你认为送交他的女儿有什么意义的话。”他撇了撇嘴，不太理解人们为什么对死者感到悼念，这根本不能改变任何事。

这次虽然有鬼怪的参与，但这位司机先生是个不折不扣的人类。他的杀人动机，Sherlock想无非是出于对女儿的爱。

如果半人马爱一个孩子，他们会教他各种知识技艺。

如果蜜蜂爱一个孩子，它们会用蜂蜜喂养他，用花朵围绕他。

如果森林女妖爱一个孩子，她们都会不惜得罪强大的神祇而藏匿他。

可是身为万物灵长的人类爱一个孩子，却会去杀害别人的儿女，杀害别人的父母。

所以他不需要爱，这样很好。

*  
汽车磨损严重，这个荒郊野外没有信号，他们最后用走的回到了最近的一座城镇再坐火车回到了伦敦。

打开221B的门已经是第二天的下午了，外面车水马龙，军医却困乏的要命。Sherlock几个箭步窜上楼梯，回头瞧了眼刚进门廊的医生。John的速度有些慢，但他的腿没有打颤也没有瘸拐。

Sherlock的嘴角漫过一丝笑意。

他进入起居室，走向那只包裹精美的盒子，动手拆了开来，纸盒被平展，礼物安静的躺在正中位置上。

John走到起居室门口，震惊的看着：“那特么是个啥？！”

“头骨。”Sherlock伸出手摩挲着这颗精美的头骨，上面没有一丝血肉，被洗刷的格外干净。每一片骨骼都还留在该在的位置上，就是巴兹都拿不出更好的骷髅头了。手指划过头骨正中，看得出这颗头骨十分新鲜。

天灵盖顶心的位置还有一个洞。

侦探的手指伸了进去，食指的第二个指节刚好可以戳入。

礼物随信上只有一句话：

慢慢割开这个人的脖子是种享受，喜欢我的礼物吗，亲爱的Sherlock？


	2. 第二夜•地下王国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他在找小红帽的染料，John。

“人的头骨硬度在3到4之间，大约和方解石、氟石相当。”Sherlock缓缓将手指从头骨的洞中抽出，“很多怪物的手指都可以洞穿。”

这位咨询猎人真的和常人一样毫无异能，但是他稀奇古怪的知识储备与观察能力已经足够解决很多问题了，John现在完全相信他。

“这个人是被手指戳死的？”

“哦不，这个洞打磨的非常光滑，周围甚至没有细纹，是事后仔细钻出来的。”Sherlock把头骨拿起，露出下面的脊柱残余，另一只手指着那里，“医生，看看这里，这是暴力砍断的痕迹，用的是非常锋利的……”

咨询猎人拖长了声调却没有说下去，目光已经专注的聚集在了那里，头骨骨腔里隐隐透出荧光，不，不是磷光，这代表了某种含义。

John在战场已经养成了在目睹血肉模糊之后安然入睡的能力，他直接倒在沙发上，不知不觉的就睡着了。

Sherlock轻巧的放下头骨，打量着John睡着的样子，他早就看出这个家伙对战场的渴望，但他没想过会有一个人在危险万分的出租车上叫他先跳车逃生。他沉默着离开了起居室，碰到了正要上楼的Mrs. Hudson。

“你们可算回来了，决定好住下了吗？”房东太太满脸笑容。

“Dr. Watson会要上面那间卧室。”Sherlock点了点头。

“哦太好了。”Mrs. Hudson喜悦的将手上的小甜饼盘子塞到他手上，“我看你们这么久没回来一定会饿，尝点儿吧。”

“我不需要吃东西。”

“可是Dr. Watson需要。”房东太太眨了眨眼。

Sherlock不理解他的房东在干嘛，不过也许她说得对，他乖乖把小甜饼盘子端回了起居室。John还在睡觉，Sherlock看了他一会儿，转身进了自己的房间。

*  
John是被甜饼的味道熏醒的。

在他吃了几块之后，一名流浪汉撞进了起居室的门。军医下意识的就去摸枪，但很快意识到了面前的人是谁。

“Sherlock！我说过不要这么突然出现，我会打死你的！”

“哦抱歉，”Sherlock毫无诚意的说道，“给你三分钟准备，我们要去地下王国。”

John瞪着咨询猎人直到他砰的关上了卧室的门，事实上Sherlock只用了两分半钟就从一个无家可归者变成了衣冠楚楚的上流社会公子哥儿，但军医知道哪一面都非咨询猎人的本来面目，那个坐在出租车里对悬崖不屑一顾，对危险挑战兴致勃勃的Sherlock才是真实的他。

他们一起走到了哈罗德商厦附近，Sherlock在一个角落里找到了一个古怪的记号。

“现在该怎么做？”John看着周围川流不息，有些难以置信昨晚的遭遇。

咨询猎人几乎是有些粗暴的踢踹着那个记号，直到记号里面传来尖声尖气的声音：

“黑暗之中闪电交织，闪电交织孕育光明。”

“光明之中诞生四元素。”Sherlock应声回答道。

“那是生生不息的水，永恒燃烧的火，轻盈流动的气。”

“还有托载它们的土。”

John不得不承认这奇异的二重唱是对耳朵的巨大折磨，地精的声音又高又尖非常刺耳，Sherlock的嗓音却低沉动听，但混合在一起……天啊！

“大地广无垠，我们最聪明，因此我们有着高贵的名字。”

“它在古典的希腊就代表知识。”咨询猎人念完，露出一种不敢相信自己真的在念这么愚蠢台词的神色。

“尊贵的客人，你来自何方，代表谁？”

一直对答入流的Sherlock迟疑了片刻。

“尊贵的客人，你来自何方，你代表谁？”

“我是黑暗的使者。”Sherlock最后沉声答道。

“大地之下就是黑暗，欢迎你们的到来！”

接着John眼前一黑，等他回过神来时大吃一惊，眼前的世界已经完全变成了另一个样子。他和Sherlock站在一个微型广场上，广场前方有一群瘦小的三寸丁正挥舞着铁锹和榔头建筑一所微型大厦，嘴里还唱着歌：

“有人叫我们哥布林，有人叫我们地精；有人说我们擅欺，有人说我们凶戾；嗨呀呀，可又有谁知道——我们就在他脚底！”

“这是什么？”John鼓起腮帮子，困惑的看着眼前的情形。

“没什么。”Sherlock竖起了大衣领子，“小心红帽子。”

“他们全都戴着红帽子！”军医压低声音。

“有的不一样。”咨询猎人没有多加解释，只是缓缓沿着这群地精们修筑的窄小道路小心翼翼的走着。他们无疑已经到了地下世界，这群地精们用怀疑的神色偷偷打量着他们，但没有地精上来说什么，似乎仍然抱着深深的戒备。

John快步跟上Sherlock，一边戒备着四周一边继续开口低声询问：“这算什么？这群家伙唱的歌真特么见鬼！”

“哦那你觉得巴赫怎么样？”Sherlock笑了一下又很快面无表情，“我们有小提琴。”

“小提琴在公寓里。”

“昨天那个司机开到哈罗德附近时开了点音乐，声音很轻周围很嘈杂所以你也许听不见，是我刚才用脚踢的，第一帕蒂塔组曲的节拍。”Sherlock低沉急速的说道，“地精对人类通常比较防备，但是只要仔细研究还是不难发现他们的相关信息，当然，刚才你都听到了。”

John挑起眉毛：“能解释一下吗？”

“一切事物都有它们存在的理由，这些理由就是构成世界的规则。当你去研究古希腊或者北欧的神话与哲学时你会发现蒙昧时期人类隐藏的世界密码，因为那时我们不够发达，所以和灵异生物打交道的概率比现在高得多。只要去除那些过于文学化的渲染，你就会掌握一个城市猎人所应该知道的各种知识。”

“呃……”John花了几分钟来消化这段话，“好的，请继续。”

“简而言之，黑暗是一切诞生的开始，闪电是北欧和古希腊神话里主神的武器，不过诸神来自的光明之卵也在黑暗中孕育。古希腊哲学相信构成世界的是水元素，或是在一定分寸上燃烧又在一定分寸上熄灭的永恒的活火，还有的学派相信基础是气也可以叫风，当然也有一派认为是混沌也就是土，而这群地精正是土元素最纯正的代表，John。”

如果不是正在地下王国的奇妙景观里，John一定会怀疑他可敬的朋友那超凡脱俗的大脑出了什么问题。

“可是你还提到你是黑暗的使者，为什么不是别的元素？”

Sherlock僵了一下。

“John，低声，我的耳朵好得很。”咨询猎人快走几步，眼睛仍然扫描着路边劳作歌唱着的地精群体，“Mr. Moriarty，不管他是谁，他送给我们的小礼物里面还有件东西。如果你仔细看过，你会发现头骨里还在发光——里面有个灯神，只是还很虚弱，正在睡眠。我测探过，正宗的灯神应该代表火元素，但是我的手指在伸进那个洞里时根本没有灼伤，那是一团阴火。”

“基础四元素都有光明和黑暗两种属性，阴火即来自黑暗，所以我想这来自Moriarty的灯神证明了他是黑暗属性的家伙。”

“黑暗属性……嘿，Sherlock，那很可能是魔鬼！”

“是，谢谢你说出那么显而易见的事实。”

“别开玩笑了，能对付魔鬼的只有魔鬼猎人，我们应该去找那个女人！”John咬牙切齿的低声说道。

“啊，”Sherlock在一处拐弯前停了下来，前方是一群挥舞着铁锹铁铲在挖坑的地精们，这个地方的腥味比之前经过的地方更加浓重，但咨询猎人好像完全没闻到一样毫不在意，“John，你相信我的能力吗？”

Sherlock一圈淡蓝色的虹膜在地下也可以被看的格外清晰，John似乎从那里面看见了海洋。

“我相信，但是这很危险。”

Sherlock咧开一个笑容，凑到军医耳边：“谢谢你，John。很抱歉要通知你一个坏消息，Irene• Adler并非真正的魔鬼猎人。”

“什么？！”

“如果她是，Moriarty不会让她活到现在的。”咨询猎人冷静的说道，“上个世纪的那两位魔鬼猎人就在结为伴侣前被魔鬼们干掉了，魔鬼也在进化，这个世界远比我们认为的还要复杂——你的枪能借给我么？”

话是这么说的，但是Sherlock的手早就伸到John的腰后顺走了勃朗宁。

John抬眼看了眼伙伴，没说什么。

Sherlock将枪收好看着他：“你有PTSD？”

“如果刚才是另一个人伸手拿我的枪，现在他已经死在我脚下了，Sherlock。”军医下意识的捏了捏拳头，“虽然你每次都在突破我的底线，但是事先征得我的允许会更好，也会更安全。”

Sherlock深深看了他一眼，转身走向前方的那群红帽子地精们。

咿咿呀呀的地精们的难听曲调还在周围回荡。

这时一只小地精一手扶着扁担一手拿着十字镐从John身边匆匆惶惶的走过，这些小家伙们显然对人类极为畏惧防备，这只小地精的帽檐几乎拉低的遮住了整张脸，结果他跑过军医身边时脚下一滑，扑通摔倒在地，扁担里的小砖块顿时撒了一地。

“小心些，小家伙。”John蹲下身，伸手要将这只地精拉起来。

“John！”

Sherlock的声音传来，突然一股浓重的血腥味冲入他的鼻腔。

那刚才还倒在地上哑哑哭着的小地精猛地窜到了军医背上，锋利的十字镐带着破风声刺向John的咽喉！

*  
十字镐冰凉锋利，用来敲挖岩石也可以轻易凿出一个坑。

人的脖子则是一个显而易见的弱点集中处，脊椎脆弱易断，密集的神经通过这里连接身体和头颅，动脉在这里输送血液，气管在此处传送氧气。

John看着那柄十字镐对着他的咽喉敲下来。

阿富汗的战士被激活，他反手抓住地精手腕向外一拧，骨头断裂的脆响伴随着地精痛苦的哀嚎，军医用力一拉，这只戴红帽子的小家伙就被他掀倒在脚前的地面。十字镐崩出一个空翻插入泥土，红帽子飞扬起来。

Sherlock跃起抓住那顶帽子放在鼻端一嗅，浓烈的血腥气息顿时满溢。

周围所有的曲调都在同一时间被割断，地精们睁着惊狂的小眼睛看着我们的两位朋友，突然之间伴随着其中一只地精又尖又利的哀鸣，小家伙们全部抛下手中的工具，按着自己脑袋上的红帽子跳进了工地上的一个个窟窿。

十秒钟，工地上空荡荡一片，再无一点声响，静谧的诡异。

小路上的Sherlock走向John，军医控制下的小地精已经因为腕骨骨折昏迷过去。咨询猎人伸手拔出了路边的那柄十字镐，失望的咕哝了一声。

John站了起来：“这是什么鬼？”

“小红帽，”Sherlock答道，“帽子上的血完全干涸变黑的时候它就会死，所以它在找帽子的染料。”

John张嘴就是一句脏话，这么一群可爱的小东西住在伦敦地下真是太好了，好的活见鬼。

“那么接下来？”

“你还能跑么？”咨询猎人将枪还给他，他们接下来要并肩作战，还是把武器交给更熟练的人更好些。

“没问题。”

“抓住我的手。”

他们的手握在一起，Sherlock带着他在地下王国的小径上飞奔起来。有的地方道路窄到只能踩住半只脚，有的地方一边是峭壁另一边就是深渊。热意腾腾漫上，因为深渊下面就是翻滚着的岩浆。

只要脚下一滑，一切就都结束了。

他们的后方，一群红帽子已经举着刀叉铁枪呐喊着追了上来。John恶狠狠的咬着后牙笑着，这该死的太刺激了，虽然全部都是三寸丁，可是一万只行军蚁还能干掉一头大象呢。

风托起Sherlock长大衣的下摆，让他看起来宛如飞行。而John像是追着他衣袂的凡夫俗子，就像他总在思维的国度里追逐这个天才的步伐，直到他们面前出现了一条横断的窄窄峡谷，路断在峡谷尽头，又在对岸延展，峡谷之下，烈焰咆哮奔涌拍打岩壁。

Sherlock眼睛也不眨一下的从峡谷上跳了过去。

“John，快跳啊！”

军医咽了口唾沫，倒退几步。

难道是他的心因性腿疾复发？Sherlock脑海中闪过这个惊恐的念头的下一秒，John一个助跑飞越了断裂带。

“算完了吗？”

“恐怕没有。”

“那群小鬼头还能跳过来？”

“不能，但是他们的建筑手艺相当不错。”

接下来红帽子们的行动给Sherlock的话语做了最好的注解，他们在裂谷那边叫嚷着，其中的一群开始抬来岩石和土块，以John想都不敢想的速度在峡谷那边造起了桥梁基座。桥身仿佛雨后春笋一样延展，只是向着我们的两位朋友的方向延展过来，上面还有举着武器的小矮人们。

Sherlock和John都喘着粗气，而这群嗜血的家伙们似乎永远不知疲倦。

John皱着眉头抬起枪口。

小矮人太多了。

Sherlock按住他的枪管：“John，保持冷静，只要离开地下王国，他们是不敢追到地面上的。”

“我希望你知道出口在哪里。”

“不知道。”

咨询猎人回答的干脆利落，毫无负疚感。阿富汗的军医叹了口气收回勃朗宁：“好吧，那么怎么办？我们认识的第一天就一起合住，对付了一个出租车司机败类，第二天就要一起死在一群会用我们的血当染料的地精手上，而且连墓地都省了？”

“他们和地精住在一起，但不是地精，地精没有参与追杀，我们眼前的这些正式的名字叫哥布林。”到了这个时间，Sherlock还能关注于不同物种的分类问题。

“这可和你对我说的别杀了我自己有点儿不太一样。”军医居然轻松的笑了笑，“不管怎么说，这一天是我从阿富汗回来以后最美好的一天，也许还是我二十九年的生命里最好的一天，不过现在纠结时长没什么意思——谢谢你，Sherlock。”

Sherlock墨绿色的眼睛里金光闪动，他凝视着John。

“你那天想自杀，你打算把遗体捐献给巴兹。”

“是的，所以谢谢你，我现在不会死的像个懦夫。”

“你不会的。”咨询猎人抓过他的手将他向后拽了一步，声音低沉而又有些破碎，但是夹杂在哥布林的怒吼声里，很难判断是不是John的耳朵听错了，“你应该在战场上，想到如果在那些做实验的尸体里出现你的，那真是——无法忍受。”

军医笑了，拍了拍Sherlock的手，示意他放松些。

红帽子哥布林的桥已经延伸到了足够跳过来的程度，军医做好了赴死的打算。

“John。”

“嗯？”

“闭上眼睛。”

John考虑了一秒，服从了。

接下来是对面哥布林刺耳的惊叫，刀叉相撞的声音，军医好奇的不得了但没有睁开眼。大约过了二十秒、三十秒或是两分钟、三分钟，时间长到John觉得过了两个世纪。

“可以看了。”

军医睁开眼睛，吃惊的看到了面前奇特诡异的景象——爬到桥梁上的哥布林已经变成了石雕，从他们的姿态看，有的还想要扑过来，而有的一脸惊恐正想转身逃走，但是无论他们最后想做的是什么，现在他们全是石头了。

峡谷对岸只有散乱遗落的刀叉，红帽子们已经不见了，远远的还能眺望见他们逃走时扬起的烟尘。

“你做了什么？”

“测试美杜莎面皮的石化效果，效果不错，但是有距离限制。”Sherlock回答道，“如果有毒蜥液的话会更省事，可惜没有。”

John看了眼同伴的上衣口袋。

“这个小瓶子里的是水，你不会觉得昨天那点时间够我去巴兹打个来回做好浓缩毒液吧？”咨询猎人假笑着，“不过一般人都分不清清水和毒蜥液。”

“那是他们没见过。”John的声音沉郁下来，但接着他给了Sherlock一个拥抱。

“哦……”咨询猎人不习惯那么亲密的接触，他呆在了那里。

John放开手：“抱歉，我只是……情不自禁。”

“不。”Sherlock意识到自己说的太快了，“那样很好，我、我很高兴。”

他们相视一笑。

*  
尽管Sherlock声称自己不知道地下王国的出口，但是他找到出口的速度简直会比事先知道的人还要快。他们终于离开了昏暗的地下，谢天谢地！迎来了明媚的阳光与清新的空气，亮光刺的John的眼睛发痒流泪，但这一切都让人觉得那么温暖可亲。

“我们这是到哪儿啦？”

Sherlock环顾周围，最后得出结论：“苏塞克斯郡治下某个城镇。”

“我的老天爷！”

很显然地下王国才是全英国最发达的交通网，忘了火车和公路吧，地精的小路是您跑遍英伦的不二选择！

等到John的眼睛恢复正常视力，他又跟着Sherlock出发了.有一段路上咨询猎人停了停，John顺着他的目光看去，那是一片花海和几只在浓香中飞舞的蜜蜂。

“多美好。”Sherlock嘴角含笑。

“你居然会在乎这个？”

“我可以欣赏。”咨询猎人走到花海面前，黑色的大衣微微敞开，露出里面的紫色衬衫。瘦削苍白的脸上卷发微微拂动，永远犀利明亮的眼睛已经暂时阖上。不知道是不是劫后余生的关系，John看着阳光下花海里的Sherlock，那一刻这个人在他眼里美的惊心动魄。

他们在花海面前无言沉默了很久很久。

直到日落余晖，晚霞燃亮西边的天空。Sherlock睁开眼睛走了回来，多了一分温柔的眼睛瞧着他的军医：

“我想在这里暂住。”

“我没问题，不过事先声明我的钱不够。”

“用我的卡。”咨询猎人将信用卡递给他。

他们走过小镇的道路，在转弯处遇到了一个捧着小提琴名为卖艺实则乞讨的家伙。Sherlock今天不知道为什么显得有些多愁善感，他掏出零钱借了小提琴演奏起来。John有些惊诧，他对乐曲一窍不通，虽然知道Sherlock会这个，却没想到这家伙的琴声听起来简直可以去开个人专演会了。

Sherlock拉完一首，小提琴还在他肩头搁着，他歪着脑袋对John一笑：“第一帕蒂塔组曲，补偿我的朋友今天饱受折磨的耳朵。”说完，他又将琴弓放上琴弦，优雅的拉动出第一个音符。

这一次的这首曲子John完全没听过，但是感觉得到里面洋溢的热情，如果不是亲眼所见，很难相信这家伙还有对艺术如此饱满的热情。Sherlock的曲子甚至引来了小镇上不多的几名路人驻足，咨询猎人放下琴弓的时候，周围所有人都在鼓掌。

“你真是个天才。”John情不自禁的赞美道。

“谢谢，”Sherlock将小提琴还给流浪汉，俯身在John耳变低语，“这是送给你的。”

军医微一恍惚，接着他的朋友就说了下文：

“作为你今晚可能无法安睡的补偿，John，我们有事要做。”

“什么事？”

“找到头骨先生的亡灵，真凶毫无疑问就在那群哥布林里，可是一个个排除太麻烦了。我希望死者还记得自己是被哪只杀害的，”Sherlock不耐烦的四处张望着，和刚才平静的模样判若两人，“遇到一只糊涂鬼会让难度成倍上翻。”

John深深叹了口气，把那些旅游度假观赏美景的念头尽力从脑海里赶了出去，恢复战场模式：“好吧，那么从哪里做起？怎么才能找到那位幽灵先生？”

“等到天黑，鬼魂不会在阳光下出现。”Sherlock仍然略过了他是怎么认定幽灵就在这里的，“为了打发时间，John，把你的故事告诉我吧。”

“什么故事？”

“是什么一度击倒了你？”Sherlock眼神湛然，汇聚在John的面容上似乎在读着每一条纹理里面隐藏的每一条信息，“我想知道。”


	3. 第三夜•风岚之子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向风问路，向地寻觅。

那一刻John几乎无可抵抗，Sherlock就站在他面前，天边的夕阳残霞染红了他清瘦的脸庞，他是那么专注的看着自己，仿佛这个阿富汗的带伤前军医是他需要注意的全部。

但那只是错觉，John告诉自己。

他退后了一步：“不，我不想说。”

如果不是以为要葬身地下王国，他也不会坦然承认自己曾经想到过死。临终之际才是吐露真相的合适时机，他们都有秘密，可以同生共死却难以向对方吐露的那些秘密，属于内心深处隐秘的伤痛。

Sherlock垂下了眼，没有说什么。

接下来的路他们沉默着并肩而行，就如同他们一起来到这里的样子。风呼啸着盘旋，阳光愈发黯淡下去，夜幕开始晕出第一笔墨色，渐渐侵占空际，这个晚上没有明月，璀璨的星光布满头顶。

“John。”

“嗯？”军医转过头看他。

咨询猎人有点儿故意找话题的模样：“从门把手下方看那边那个小餐馆看起来不错，晚饭？”

“饿了。”

他们走进小店坐在靠窗的位置，这个镇子冷清的很，懒洋洋的店主打着呵欠送来菜单，他们随意点了一些，接着不约而同的看向窗外。此刻远山已经变成了黑糊糊的一条不清不楚，整个小镇被夜色笼罩。

晚饭很难吃，军医尽力咽了几口，Sherlock吃的更加少，他看起来像个根本不需要食物的外星人。

“好吧，那么……你是怎么知道头骨先生的线索在这里的？”

“观察，John。虽然灯神混淆了很多痕迹，可是头骨的脊柱很明显是被锋利的铁器砍断的，那个深度足够一击毙命，但是不足以完全割下头颅且砍痕不止一条，所以是死后再砍下了头颅。”Sherlock用餐刀点了点军医盘子里的小肉排骨头，“作为一个医生你一定知道分解人体时从关节下刀会比砍断骨头更容易，而头骨上的伤痕并不在关节处，凶手硬生生砍断了一节骨头。”

John看着自己盘子里的食物，彻底失去了食欲。

“由此可以知道凶手手法熟练，但是毫无解剖学基本知识，经常杀人但是没有分尸经验。加上昨晚的司机先生走的地精小路，很显然那些经常趁人不备跳到别人背上袭击咽喉的哥布林就是第一嫌疑对象。”

“那么在苏塞克斯寻找亡灵？你从什么看出这是个苏塞克斯人了？”

“关于头骨你能得出什么结论，医生？”

John愣了一下，这句医生的称呼似乎无形中又把两人的关系拉远了一点，他舔了舔嘴唇不太愉快，“不知道，也许能从牙齿上看出年龄？”

“算是一点。”Sherlock微微而笑，“不过这还不够，好在我有Angelo，他是一个人面复相异能方面的专家，苏格兰猎场不聘用他真是愚蠢透顶。我给头骨先生拍了几张能构建坐标系的照片发给他，就在我们拜访地下王国的时间里他构建了头骨先生的面相复原图，通过流浪汉网络和苏格兰猎场的资料库找到了一名在苏塞克斯的失踪人口。”

说完，咨询猎人将手机打开按了几个按钮，将屏幕转给John看。

那是一张还算清秀的年轻人的脸，但是此刻他的头骨躺在贝克街221B公寓的楼上，也只剩下白骨了。John在战场在医院看到过很多这样的年轻人生命消逝，但这仍然能让他产生一丝难过。

“Carl•Powers，23岁，游泳健将，据说正打算参军。三天前报案失踪了，然后他的头骨出现在了221B。流浪汉网络已经在调查那份快递的来源，不过我怀疑找不到什么线索，很明显Moriarty是个聪明人。”Sherlock没什么感情的念出死者的生平信息。

“你简直像个侦探。”John忍不住笑了起来。

“也许是吧，如果没有咨询猎人，我会成为一名咨询侦探。”Sherlock合上手机塞回衣兜，“这顿饭很糟糕，等我们回到伦敦我可以请你吃Angelo的，他不仅会人面复相还会烹饪，因为我证明了三年前一桩谋杀案发生时他正在二十公里外准备偷走一个半人马，所以我在他那里可以免单。”

“谢了，我不怎么想吃他做的食物。”John跟着咨询猎人站了起来，在桌上留下餐费和小费，推门离开了餐馆。

*  
“我们要怎么找到他？”

“向风问路。”

Sherlock双手埋入衣兜，大衣飘飘走入夜色。John站在那里愣了愣，看着咨询猎人的身形在眼前渐渐消失，他猛然间心头一跳，疾步跟了上去。

夜风呼啸。

Sherlock停住脚步，军医也跟着停了下来，暗自琢磨着咨询猎人是不是还有什么类似童话歌谣的对白要念，希望精灵们的声音会比地精们的好一些，最好他们的态度也能友好些。

“John，精灵属于风元素的代表，你知道怎么捕捉风么？”

“完全没主意，”John咬着一边唇角四处张望，其实黑暗里也看不见什么，“呃……找个大口袋？好吧，你有什么想法，差一点儿咨询侦探先生？”

“开动你的脑筋，John，你越使用它就会越灵敏。”

“鉴于我身边已经有一位天才，我不打算接受你的建议。”

在黑暗中也可以看清他身边的Sherlock听到这句话咧嘴一笑，甚至还微微低了低头。John判断不出来这算不算害羞，不过他的同伴是会听到一句话就害羞的人吗？哦，好像更加难以设想了。

“峡谷效应，John。”

“那是什么？”

“精灵通常御风而行，他们借助风力活动，风相当于他们的道路。要在一般小道上拦截一辆车做不到，他会提前改道；但是如果那是一条时速一百公里的铁轨呢？他来不及刹车也来不及调头。在峡谷穿过的风会比平地上的更快，风道也会更窄，这就是为什么两栋建筑物之间穿过的风也会比别的地方更猛烈。”

“我想这次我听懂了，不过你这家伙真是……太令人难以置信了。”John笑了起来，“那么我们要去找一个峡谷，或者是两栋建筑物？”

“白天我看过了，那边就有一个峡谷。”

“等等，这里太黑了，我看不见路！”

“阿富汗的军医居然不习惯夜战？”Sherlock把手伸了过来，“抓住我。”

“军队里会给军医配备夜视镜，这已经是21世纪了。”John握住那只手，手有些冷，不如军医自己的那么温暖宽厚，但是更细腻些。

这感觉和在地下王国逃命的时候有些不一样，那时候他们只顾着逃命，谁也不会留意对方的手是细腻是粗糙，是温暖是冰冷。而且那时候的John也没有觉得Sherlock美的宛如天人……好吧，虽然他一开始就认为这家伙漂亮的不像话。

不过现在，这个漂亮家伙的手掌被他抓着啦。

咨询猎人好像有夜视的能力一样，在路上走的还算平稳，John在草木之间就只能深一脚浅一脚的行进着了。他们走了足足一个小时才走到峡谷附近，但是军医对于接下来的Sherlock准备做什么却一点概念也没有。

“那么接下来做什么？”

Sherlock站了一会儿，这才迟疑的开口：“John，我们忘了一件很重要的东西。”

“什么？”军医心里有不太好的预感。

“风袋。”咨询猎人抬头瞧着天色，又低头看向地面，“虽然找到了上好的捕猎地点，但是我们没有网。”

John硬生生咽下去一句即将冲口而出的不太得体的话（也许还有一口老血），深呼吸了几下才能冷静开口：“那怎么办？”

“毫无办法。”Sherlock打开自己胸前挂着的新月猎人怀表，这当儿表盖上的新月已经变成了血红色的，将周围稍微照亮了几分，也照在咨询猎人的脸上，他嘟着嘴尽量作出无辜的样子，但很明显毫无歉意。

“我们要在这里吹山风吹一整晚？！”

“我们可以跺脚取暖。”这算是天才的提议吗？

“你……”John的话说到一半，突然看见地上的红色光晕中闪过一个黑影，“什么东西？！”

“飞鸟。”咨询猎人看了眼天上，又低下头来，“我很抱歉，不过可以克服——两个人抱在一起取暖会比一个人好。”

“干嘛不回去找一户人家……”刚刚意识到Sherlock说了什么的前军医顿时咬住了舌头，不知道为什么，他现在好像不太想把回去找人借宿的提议说出来了。

又一只飞鸟的影子掠过地面。

“在此之前我们应该找个避风处，John，拿着我的怀表，不，不用照着我，这样就好。”不知道在捣鼓什么的咨询猎人走开几步，走到了怀表光线找不到的黑暗阴影里。

John发誓那一刻他在Sherlock手上看到了一张透明的玩意儿，如果不是几不可见的微光反射他一定难以发现，而那件东西的形状大小怎么看怎么像那家难吃的要命的小餐馆里用来铺桌子的塑料垫。

好，很好，很显然Sherlock其实早就制定好了全部计划。不用人提醒John也想的过来，塑料这玩意一点都不透风，唯一的问题是怎么固定在精灵会路过的位置扑个正着。

又一道飞影闪过地面。

*  
毫无疑问，飞影就是精灵。

John一眨眼的功夫就错过了Sherlock是怎么攀到一块峭壁的石头上然后张开塑料跳下来的！军医的心脏都拎了起来，随着砰的一声闷响，咨询猎人的身影和另一团黑糊糊的东西纠缠在了一起，从峭壁上骨碌碌的滚了下来。

“John，照过来！”

军医一边用表盖照了过去，一边向着Sherlock跑过去，只见与咨询猎人纠缠在一起的那团黑色的东西像一股烟一样溜出，正要腾起时被红色的新月光芒照个正着，忽然就像一节笨重的断木一样砸在了地上。

“好极了！”Sherlock兴奋的大喊一声，把他们的俘虏牢牢按住。

军医不知道是不是需要继续照射，最后他还是用表盖对着那只家伙跑到了咨询猎人身边，这当儿可以看得出这只精灵凝结成实体后其实只有一米高，耳朵尖尖眼睛圆圆，四肢纤细但挣扎的十分有力，就像画册里经常会画的模样。

“淡青色皮肤，黑色眼睛，风精灵。”Sherlock兴奋的念叨着，“没错。”

接着咨询猎人说了一串叽里咕噜的语言，John连一个单词都听不懂。

让他目瞪口呆的是那只被Sherlock按在掌下的小家伙随即停止了挣扎，也开口说起了叽里咕噜的语言。

整整五分钟都是Sherlock和精灵在说着也许是精灵族的语言，John用怀表照着这只玩意儿防止他变成一阵风溜了。军医一边照着一边神游天外，他的目光不住往同伴身上逡巡，想看出这个冒失的伙计有没有砸伤了哪里。Sherlock看上去神采飞扬，虽然光线模糊，可苍白脸上的泥尘也掩不住俊色。

这个把他一会儿气得要死一会儿又让他赞叹不已的混蛋；今天在花海里惊艳了他在琴声里迷惑了他，现在又让他担心的家伙；那双比星星还要有神的眼睛在黑夜里也显得无比夺目，薄唇正在滔滔不绝的倾吐仙乐般的声音。

John神使鬼差的伸手去抹对方的脸。

确切的说是抹去Sherlock脸上的尘土。

他擦第一下的时候咨询侦探和精灵就一块儿傻在那里了，John却丝毫没想起突然的寂静意味着什么，他只是本着军医作风干脆利落的把侦探拾掇了个干净，接着心满意足的继续盯着那张脸出神。

很明显他做这些事的时候大脑基本都没参与。

Sherlock可不一样，他的思维在意识到John准备做什么的那一秒就断线了。他感觉到对方带着薄茧的手——那是握枪的也是救人的，稳定可靠的手——擦拭过他的面颊，擦拭过他的唇角，轻轻抹过他的眼角，然后在让他心跳加速的耳后收回了手指。

咨询猎人最后结结巴巴的道了谢，John也只是维持基本条件反射的说了句不用客气。

Sherlock可以证实他朋友的理智已经离家出走，他自己的也差点随之而去了。

最后他还是把精神集中到了要做的事情上，继续盘问那只淡青色的小精灵。原本流利熟练的古希腊语——从精灵一词的词源就可以看出它们和拉丁文与古希腊文的渊源，可惜拉丁文只能写没法念——已经开始疙疙瘩瘩。

精灵说出了他需要知道的讯息——不过并不是以直接的方式。从这只精灵的眼神来看他就知道那些是谎言，不过他没有质疑。

Sherlock抓住一些细节佯装没记清楚，反复问了几遍之后将这只风精灵放了。小家伙走出了光线范围，很快变成一大团雾消弭在了风中。

“John？”

“嗯？”军医终于回过神来。

“走吧。”

见鬼，他的脸还有些发烫。

身后军医的脚步声有些迟钝，John肯定才想起来自己刚才做了些什么，不过Sherlock不打算回头也不打算要什么解释。那只是一个误会罢了，一时的走神，一时的情不自禁——就像地下王国里的那个拥抱一样。

他勒令自己的思维宫殿把这件事删掉，没有成功。

“Sherlock？”

他没理会，继续往前走。

“嘿，Sherlock！”

“怎么了？”他头也不回，仍然前进，希望军医不会看出他的步伐节奏有些凌乱。

“我们……要去哪儿？刚才那只精灵说了什么？”

好吧，这个问题比预想中的那个好得多了，Sherlock乐于回答：

“他说通往英灵殿的路在南方，黄昏的最后一缕光从此地褪去的地方，在那里可以听见死者发出的战斗声。”

“可是我们在向北走！”

“北方才是正确的道路。”Sherlock抬头看了看北极星，“他说这些话时目光闪烁，但是后半部分经过我仔细盘问，没有出一点差错。半真半假的信息容易记住，也更容易欺骗别人，它只是指出了错误的方向。”

“就这样？英灵殿又是什么？”

“诸神的黄昏。John，这也许超出了你的知识范围，那是北欧神话里最重要的篇章之一，诸神都会在一场巨人反叛的旷世灾劫中陨落，只有最后的幸存者会创造一个新的世界。他们知道这场战争的命运不可逆转，他们选择接受，但是又在寻找同盟军。”

“英灵殿？”

“那是和你类似的人，John。”Sherlock自己也没想到有一天他会用那么尊敬的语气谈论一群幽灵，“只是他们在战场或是别的地方惨遭杀害，他们的灵魂作为不惧怕死亡的英灵战士被送入英灵殿，在那里练习战斗。北欧主神奥丁选择了这些人作为应对黄昏的同盟者，这些神话的解释虽然荒诞不经，但至少提供了必要的信息。”

“练习战斗的声音？”

“没错。”

他们向北方方位走了很久，天空群星辉耀，脚下已经出现一条小径。但走着走着，前方已经开始出现了岔路。

“Sherlock，你的怀表红光好像更亮了。”

Sherlock蹲了下来，将手伸向军医：“怀表。”

John将怀表放到他掌心的时候，手指指尖落在他手掌的感觉被放大了，咨询猎人颤抖了一下。

“Sherlock，你没事吧？”

“向地寻觅。”

“好吧。”其实John不一定听得懂他在说什么，但是军医会等在旁边。有John在，他才可以放心的放任自己完全投入冒险，他知道无论如何这个人都会在……

错，错，错！

他为什么会相信John一定会永远守护在他身边？因为出租车上叫他先走？因为地下王国这个人愿意和他一起从容赴死？还是因为John Watson刚才伸手抹他脸颊的动作实在太过温柔？

感情是理智的天敌，他一遍遍告诫自己。

他需要全神贯注的工作。

Sherlock翻出手机看了看天气讯息，苏塞克斯这几天没有下雨过，这一带也很少人来，如果有痕迹就很可能与三天前的失踪有关。他很快找到了他需要的，一串好像儿童脚大小的脚印，旁边还有一些可疑的斑点。

咨询猎人低下头拈了一点沾了斑点的土嗅了嗅。

是血。

Sherlock站起身来，用怀表表盖的光线照了照地面，那些痕迹看起来更清楚了。

“这是什么？”军医低着头看着小径，很明显已经恢复了工作模式，这让Sherlock无形中大松了一口气，却又好像微微有些失望的感觉在心中蔓延。

“案发现场。”他回答道，“哥布林搬不动尸体，他砍下了Carl的头颅去向Moriarty交差。那具无头尸体应该就在附近，只要我们找到……啊。”

他的光线照到了一处倒伏的草地，走近可以轻易看出那一块裸露的泥土是翻新过的，有人曾经在这里挖了一个坑，从土堆的形状和大小可以轻易推测出那是个墓穴。毫无疑问，Carl的最后葬身之所。

Sherlock拿着手机对着土堆拍了张照片，接着编辑信息发给苏格兰猎场。他对这个很好奇，但是今晚另有任务，他得赶在日出前找到英灵殿。

军医抿着唇，看上去有一丝哀悼意味。

“我们可以……呃，跟着血迹和脚印？”

Sherlock一边拍着小径上的每一个脚印的照片，一边头也不抬：“为什么？跟着血迹只能找到地下王国的另一个入口，和英灵殿没有关系。除非你打算相信幽灵也会滴血，作为一个医生这未免太荒谬了。”

“那我们怎么办？”

“听——”

Sherlock早就听见了风声里夹杂的其他声音，从周围山地的形状来看这里大约是阳光彻底撤离北方一带的结束。英灵殿只在附近，接下来要做的就是循着声音去找那个地方。

“走吧。”

“风精灵也是Moriarty的帮手吗？”

“应该不是，风元素无孔不入，最重自由，即使是魔鬼也很难驱动他们。”

“那他为什么不说实话？”

Sherlock沉默了一下：“不知道。”

他的训练让他怀疑遇到的每一个人说出的每一句话，只有科学的表情推断和证据演绎才是可信的，他判断出谎言，但未必明白为什么有那些谎言。这不同于伦敦城里衣冠楚楚的绅士淑女，他们的每件衣饰都在争先恐后的叛逃主人向Sherlock诉说各种阳光下的秘密，他可以轻易明白他们为了什么——爱情、仇恨、嫉妒、懦弱，不外如是。

但是那只精灵不一样，他就是风，你知道他说的不是真的，却很难明白他到底为了什么。

“你和他说了什么？”John继续问道。

也许John会更明白？鉴于Sherlock本人是个对人情世故一窍不通的家伙。

“我问他英灵殿在哪里，我知道那些幽灵就聚集在这里，所以我用他的自由交换英灵殿的方位。”

John突然重重叹了口气。

“怎么了？”他不由自主的问道，一边在脑海中飞快的搜索自己漏掉了什么。

“Sherlock，我恐怕你完全搞错了方式。”军医斟酌着字句，“那个家伙的神情我在一个阿富汗的战俘脸上看见过，他是晚上突然跑出来的，被我们的哨兵俘获之后逼问，却怎么都不肯交代之前他藏在了哪儿。后来我们还是找到了那个地方，那只是一户普通的当地居民，母亲和女儿，那个小女孩正在发烧。”

“所以？”Sherlock有些茫然，他不太明白军医说的例子有什么相通之处。

“那户人家与他无亲无故，他这么做只是害怕我们会伤害她们。”John挠着自己乱糟糟的淡金色头发，“英灵殿和风精灵也没有直接关系，但是你说那里都是战场上遭遇不幸的勇士的灵魂才会寄居的地方，所以……我想也许那只精灵只是害怕我们会伤害到亡者。”

咨询猎人认真的听完了这段话，然后仔细思考了一会儿。

这种感情他并不十分理解，但是他可以想出很多类似的案例，所以John很可能是对的，非常可能。

“你是对的。”

Sherlock最后这样说道。


	4. 第四夜•英灵勇者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你死之后，也会归于这里。

走近Sherlock所指的英灵殿方向的时候，战斗的声音更加响了，不是想象中的冷兵器撞击声——炮火隆隆，看来幽灵们的战斗训练也在与时俱进。

侦探和他的伙伴继续前进，直到他们发现走回了原地，走回了那个小径分岔的路口。

“又见鬼了，可能还是真鬼。”他听到John半开玩笑的抱怨着。

“就是鬼。”他答道，举起怀表照亮地面。

军医耐心的等着：“Sherlock，你可以通过看星星辨明方向吗？”

“我可能把那个删掉了。”

“嘿，删掉了是什么意思？”

“那很美，但是我的脑子里必须最大限度的保存和咨询猎人需要相关的知识，而不是塞一堆其他东西进去，那会妨碍我的大脑高速运转的。”他照着路有些茫无头绪的回答道，“普通人总是弄不明白他们需要什么，大脑硬盘里应当定时清理不必要的东西。”

“那可不是不必要的东西。”John走上几步，靠近他，“它是有规律的，能够在野外向你指明方向。”

Sherlock的注意力完全放在了突然靠近的军医身上，他要做什么？咨询猎人想要后退，但是腿却不听使唤，他甚至隐隐有些期待John的再次抚摸。

这种莫名的感觉真是火上浇油。

“正好，我这个普通人认识星星。”John最后做了总结陈词，一把抓过Sherlock的手，“你负责用你的猫眼睛看地面，以免我们在仰望星空的时候不小心脚踏了实地以外的地方，明白？”

“明白。”他忽略了内心失落的感觉。

他们再次出发，这次无论声音从哪个方向传来骚扰，他们都坚定不移的前行。John好像一颗定位不变的星星那样，而Sherlock，也许是平生第一次的充当了在轨道上围着别人转的那个玩意儿——他实在记不清那是恒星还是太阳，或者又是别的什么。

他们手挽着手，有点像三岁以前Sherlock从母亲那里听到的正常孩子们都会听的童话故事，故事里王子带着他忠实的骑士去寻找宝藏战胜恶龙，然后会带走恶龙挟持的公主。

“为什么巨龙要挟持公主？”他不由自主的问了。

“什么？”

“那些愚蠢的童话，事实上巨龙的生理构造决定了它在公主身上什么都捞不着，只能惹来一群勇士救人的麻烦。”Sherlock知道这时候说这些很蠢，但是今天他已经失控好几次了，不差这一回。

“嗯……它喜欢，龙总是贪婪的。”

“我不喜欢。”

“对不起，什么？”

“你听到了的。”Sherlock讨厌重复。

“啊对，你说过你没有女朋友。那么……你有男朋友吗？他会看到我们现在这样然后跳出来揍我吗？”军医不再仰头看星星，笑着回头看向他。

他发现John的眼睛虽然是接近夜色的深色，但是眼神和毫无道理的光耀灿然生辉。

“不，没有。”

“我也没有，我们都是孤身一人。”

Sherlock的心跳加快了，这一次他没有掏出惯常的“与工作结婚了”这一事实来拒绝John的暗示。John说的是事实，工作不能定义为普通人认为正常的婚姻生活，他们需要那些可以联结伴侣契约的对象，就像他们总是认为一个魔鬼猎人就必然会爱上同世纪的另一个魔鬼猎人然后结为伴侣。

咨询猎人任由那个阿富汗退役前军医拉着他走，最后他们果然走进了英灵殿的禁区。

一定是禁区，否则不能解释他们周围突然出现的那些淡蓝色半透明的漂浮体，虽然外形各有不同，死状丰富多彩（有的灵体正抛着自己失落的那枚眼珠子玩，有的把自己的脑袋端正的抱在胸前，还有的正致力于把拖出来的肠子塞回去），可都无一例外的包围着他们显现怒容。

“这阵仗看上去有些粗鲁，但是至少要找到可怜的Carl不会太难了，他一定还抱着他的脑袋。”John没有刻意提高声调，也没有故意压低音量，“我只希望他抱着的不是一颗头骨。”

“这里没有头骨。”Sherlock已经在第一时间扫描了全场，“也没有Carl。”

他将怀表上的新月展示给幽灵们，这个图案代表了古希腊的狩猎女神，也在这个宗教混合的奇怪时代成了猎人们通行的保护神。其实Sherlock并不相信这位女神，但是不妨碍他使用人们公认的某些符号。

没起作用，幽灵们的表现一点都不友好，他们不开口也不行动，仿佛想靠阵势吓到我们的两位朋友。

“我来试试。”John走上两步，“我是诺森伯兰第五燧发枪手团的Captain John Watson，来找Carl Powers了解他的被害经过。”说着，上尉掏出了他的军人证举了起来。

这番话产生了一定的效果，那群幽灵们以同一个频率在空中震动起来，接着一阵飓风卷过，包围着他们的几十个巨型幽灵消失了，汇聚成一个双目完好，脑袋安在脖子上，肚子完全没有裂口的典型军人形象。这个军人凝如实质，除了全身还是蓝色的以外没有其他异常，向John敬了一个标准的军礼。

John立正，充满敬意的回了一个。

“我听说过您，”这个幽灵开口了，声音低沉回荡在四周，回音隆隆传回，“Major James Sholto提过您，他说您是一位勇敢的军人。”

“James也在这？”John突然兴奋起来，脱口而出。

“是的，需要我通知他来吗？”

Sherlock皱起了眉头，他想开口说这毫无必要，但是军医抢在他前面说话了：

“好的，非常感谢！还有，我们希望见一见Carl Powers。”

“好的上尉。”这个幽灵大约是英灵殿的卫兵，他的身体接着就开始变得透明，最后再也找不到了，只剩下空旷的四野和头顶的星空。

Sherlock觉得冷，他竖起了衣领：“那个人是你的战友，而且和你关系非常亲密。”

“没错。”John笑了起来，“他是个好上司，在阿富汗的时候很照顾我们。”

咨询猎人努力克制自己去设想那是何种形式的照顾，John提到这个少校时并没有喊少校或是姓氏尊称，而是直接冲口而出了名字，这很不寻常。

Carl先出现了，Sherlock注意到这个幽灵刚出现时John那一瞬的欣喜和紧随其后的失望，显然他认为少校会先出现的。

Sherlock按照习惯开始从Carl这个幽灵身上解读演绎：

游泳健将，并且是自由泳健将。

还不适应死后的生活。

空白。

太糟糕了，这不是他第一次和幽灵打交道，不该只演绎出那么一点儿显而易见的内容。他是可以从一个幽灵推理出一个人生平的，甚至包括那个人死后的故事，可是今天完全不对头。

Sherlock茫然的盯着眼前的这个人。

“Sherlock？”John在旁边叫着他。

咨询猎人把目光转回John的身上，开始演绎他的朋友，他必须借此证实点儿什么，才不至于陷入完全的心慌意乱：

连续两天严重失眠。

——不，这个他早就知道了，John这两天没睡觉他可是罪魁祸首。

非常期待与少校的见面。

——这也太容易看出了，换个金鱼都能一眼看穿。

最近非常缺钱。

——没关系，他可以把他的信用卡给John，这不重要。

对于上校的死其实还未能释怀。

——啊，啊，啊。

“Sherlock？”军医迟疑着，又叫了他一次。

“不，我没事。”咨询猎人胡乱的挥着手，接着对可怜无辜的Carl的幽灵扯出一个完美的假笑，“Mr. Powers，对您的遭遇我们深表同情，请问您还记得你是被谁杀死的吗？我代表苏格兰猎场（他拿出Lestrade的证件展现了一下立即合上了）前来调查，一定会将凶手绳之以法。”

他每说一句话，John就在旁边微不可见的抖一抖，看来很不习惯这样的Sherlock。

“一只地精。”Carl呆滞的说道，“你们真能帮我抓到它吗？”

咨询猎人的笑容差点垮下去，他就知道！能把哥布林和地精弄混，还想怎么区别出地下王国里那么多的哥布林哪一只才是真凶？

“他有什么特征？”John随即跟上。

“他很矮，而且……”

“所有地精都很矮，而那只是地精的近亲哥布林！”Sherlock烦躁的几乎想抓头发，“说点关键的！”

“不！那是地精。”Carl坚持道，“我分得出地精和哥布林！”

“哦？请问地精和哥布林的生理区别有哪些？”

“我……我不知道，”Carl嗫嚅着，“但是我没有闻到腥味，地精的帽子不是血染的，所以不会有……不对吗？”

Sherlock的眼神一下子聚焦起来，他高兴的跃了起来，双掌拍击：

“一只杀人的地精！老天爷！真该提醒我不要先入为主的，我喜欢这个，太棒了！”

Carl茫然又有点厌恶的看向John，也许这是他认为的两个人中唯一有理智的那个。

“Sherlock！”John不得不低声提醒同伴，“注意时机！”

“如果没有别的我想告辞了。”Carl阴郁的说道，而咨询猎人只是微笑着点了点头，这让这个幽灵非常不高兴的离开了。他离开的方式和之前那个卫兵一样，凭空消失。

John低着头叹了口气，不知道James到底还打不打算见他。

就在这个时候，军医期盼已久的那位少校的灵体终于出现了。

*  
James Sholto，作为一个幽灵他的相貌实在算不上俊美，他的脸上有着大块烧伤留下的瘢痕，这种痕迹还蔓延到了他的手上。但是他幻化出的军服却非常整齐端正，宽腰带紧紧束住他的腰部。

“你还是老样子。”John很动感情的说了一句，随即克制着和老上司交换了一个军礼。

“很高兴见到你，John。”少校回答道，“我保留了我的军服，你看到了，哪怕我死后也没有离开它。”

军医抿起了嘴唇，努力咽下哽咽：“你是最在乎荣誉的军人，James。我本该避免那次悲剧发生的，你救了我，我却没有……”

Sherlock站的有点远，静静的看着John，他有那么一刻想要上去给这个军人一个拥抱。但是他的脚刚刚迈出一步，少校的幽灵已经拥住了军医。这当然不是实体的拥抱，可是这个景象是那么的……

咨询猎人一时找不到形容词，那不是温暖，也不是刺心。

他替John感到心酸，又替自己感到嫉妒——这两种感情都不符合该有的逻辑。一个自我诊断确认为高功能反社会人格的家伙不会有同理心，不可能感受到别人的情感；一个排斥爱情的人更不应该嫉妒，说真的，John又不是他的私有财产……

他很想把John变成私有财产。

这个想法把Sherlock吓到了。

Sherlock从来什么都不需要，甚至不需要常人赖以为生的面包和水，他需要的只有他独有的演绎法和咨询猎人生涯。他与不同的对手交手过，也结交过奇奇怪怪的伙伴，这些伙伴都有他们各自的用途，比如会人面复相学的Angelo，或者是苏格兰猎场的鉴定师Molly。

不是对手就是助手，这一点就算“The Woman”也不例外，Sherlock把她定义为一个不无聊的对手，“不无聊”几乎是他能给人作出的最高评价了。

然后John Watson把他的整个人际关系体系都打乱了。

John当然不应该是对手，但是他也不仅仅是助手。Sherlock在见到这个人的第一眼就解读出了很多东西，一名战士也同时是一名医生，见过战场又会救人的人可没那么好找，他在那一刻就决定了要留下John做他的助手。

接下来一切都在过度发展：

他治愈了John，这很好，在计划之内；计划之外的前提是这个家伙在出租车上叫他先走。

他带给了John战场和继续活下去冒险的热望，这很好，也在计划之内；计划之外的是John在恢复了对生命的渴望以后无怨无怪的准备和他一同赴死。

他让John成为了他的助手并无比信赖他，这好的不能再好了，是计划成功的标志；计划之外的是他发现自己还想要更进一步，John绝对不等于他的任何一个助手。

Sherlock感到恐慌，他认识John还不足完整的三个昼夜，纷乱的感情已经萌发出来，这毫无道理。

*  
没有人察觉咨询猎人的满腹心事，John刚刚从少校的安慰中缓了过来。

他们没有再谈过去的事情，战场上的一切不是能轻易谈论的，那太沉重，而且有着太多言语不能倾诉的东西。上过战场的人自然懂得，他们选择闭口不谈。

好像幽灵生活也是一种正常的生活一样，少校介绍着英灵殿的事儿。活人是不能见到它进入它的，这不妨碍少校和John谈论它，里面的战斗生活勾起了昔日的战场回忆，军医大笑着，直到少校想要像往常一样拍他的肩膀。

幽灵的手直接穿过了John的肩膀。

他们都沉默了一下。

“那么你现在怎么样？”少校勉强一笑，“我们的John成为一名城市猎人了？”

“呃……不，”John转身看了眼后面木立不动的咨询猎人，低声对少校说道，“我是他的助手。那家伙简直像个魔术师，他聪明的超乎想象，有时候我经常会想他的大脑是怎么诞生的，我一定要把这家伙的故事都记录下来——不过这些话不能让他听见，他的自大跟他的聪明在一个程度。”

少校点了点头：“你在伦敦找到了一块新的战场，果然是John，我知道你会从阴影里走出来的。英灵殿里的人都是勇士，也许这么说不恰当，但是你将来会归于这里的，那些自杀的懦夫就没有这个资格。”

John鼓起腮帮子挤出一个笑容做了回答。

少校不知道John曾经想过自杀，他被阿富汗的回忆和归来的平静折磨的近乎发疯的那天，他把自己的勃朗宁上好了枪油，将枪上膛。他把枪口对准自己——漆黑的，看起来好像幽深的看不见底的枪口，然后张开了扳机。

他用那个对准了额头，他第一次感到自己的勃朗宁是那么冰冷。

John最后放下了枪，他整理了自己的衣服好像什么都没发生过。接着他走进巴兹，想要看看被捐到那里的遗体都是怎么处理的，他编了一个蹩脚的理由然后被指引到了一个实验室。

推开那扇门，他看见了Sherlock。

这就是John Watson的故事，起码是他回到伦敦以后的故事，之前的那些日子都是无聊的千篇一律，他抗拒着外面看似繁华实则苍白的一切。至于来到伦敦前的那一切，他不愿意再告诉任何人了，哪怕是Sherlock。

“是的，我感到自己很有用。”他斟酌了一个答案回答少校，“我可不会为我们的第五团丢脸的。”

“那是当然的。”

“James，你还有什么心愿吗？毕竟当时事情太突然了，如果你想……”

“谢谢了，不。”少校微带落寞的说道，“我在这世上已经无亲无故，想要杀死我的人一定很多，那个人成功了。我的战友们也只剩你了，John，看到你过的幸福就很好。帮我谢谢那边那个小子，他让你完全变了一个样子。”

军医点点头：“你要离开了吗？”

“恐怕是的，而且我们不能再见面了，法则准许的范围不能被僭越。”

他们再次互相致意，以最标准的军礼。接着James Sholto少校的幽灵就像他出现时的那样慢慢黯淡下去，最终消失于无形。

*  
John仍然在那里站了很久，直到一阵冷风吹来，他转身看向咨询猎人。

Sherlock竖着领子，站得比之前的位置远了不少，如果不是这一天已经快要过去，朝霞微微露出端倪的话，这个家伙简直要被周围的夜色吞没了。

军医心头一跳，快走几步，顺手抓起了Sherlock的手——冰冷，有点僵硬。

“老天爷！Sherlock你是不是发低烧了？！”

“我没事。”咨询猎人倔强的回答道。

军医扳过他的身子，手托到他的后脑，把他按了下来。他们额头相抵，Sherlock闭上了眼睛，过了会儿John才松开他：“你的体温很低。”

“恭喜你，不错的演绎。”

“你生病了，别闹脾气，病人应该像孩子一样听话。”John坚持道，“我早该想到的，你已经连续几天没睡觉了？还有你在那家店里吃的那么少，还从峭壁上跳下来捉一只精灵！”

“说的似乎你没参与一样。”

John有些恼怒：“我还知道调节！Sherlock，不管你在你的身体使用上有多少歪理，现在出现了状况就应该交给医生。”

“你是我的医生吗？”

“我还是你的朋友！”

“我没有朋友。”

话一出口，John的脸色就彻底的冷了下来。Sherlock已经迷迷糊糊的没法感到后悔了，他之后的印象乱糟糟的，但是最后他被John抓回了221B，直接抛到了床上。

病痛让思维宫殿也开始混乱，Sherlock发现他给Mrs. Hudson设置的静音状态已失灵，这位好心但是啰嗦的房东太太用了非常长的一段唠叨来教育他要注意身体管道的维护（当中还有John对一些民间偏方的纠正）。

这太过了。

一切都在过载，Sherlock痛恨身体的软弱，他很快夺回了对身体管道的掌控权——虽然汗流成了河，颧骨通红。他坚持自己照顾自己，自己冲了个澡换好了衣服，并且十万分幸运的没有晕倒在浴室里。留下了一个满是水渍和蒸汽雾气，连花洒都没完全关上的，混乱堪比那次巫妖制造的爆炸现场的浴室。

Sherlock走出浴室，摸到自己的床上全是汗迹。他皱了皱鼻子，他不喜欢不干净的环境，汗水的味道很糟糕。

后来阿富汗的前军医在自己的床上发现了一只睡的很香的咨询猎人。

“老天爷。”John呻吟一声，“没有人告诉你共用床铺前要征得同意吗？”

Sherlock迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，露出了修长的脖颈和锁骨，他伸出一只手朝他以为的John的方向挥了挥，半梦半醒的回答：“我同意了！”

军医盯着他看了很久，最后抓起被角掖好，略带恶趣味的将Sherlock裹成了一只粽子。干完这件事John顿觉神清气爽，就是不太明白Sherlock刚才是基于什么理由冲着一只茶杯挥手的，他发誓自己和那只茶杯没有半点相像。

最后他给Sherlock测了一次体温，松了一口气。

问题不大。

John走到门口，不无幸福的哀叹着自己今晚只能睡沙发了。

“我没有朋友。”

John顿住了，转头看向打着小呼的Sherlock，这个家伙的睡姿并不好，在棉被的包裹下一扭一扭的似乎想要挣脱。

“John……我没有朋友……”

军医站在门口，静静的看着Sherlock。

“我只有一个……John，我只有你一个朋友。”Sherlock这会儿几乎可以算是在呢喃，John费了很大劲才听清楚这句话。

他走到Sherlock身边，重新把被子整理好，手摩挲过Sherlock的眉骨。

“你是我最好的朋友，Sherlock。”他轻声回答道。

Sherlock不再扭动，他沉静的睡着了。

*  
John卷了一床毯子抱到了起居室的长条沙发上，看来他不得不在这里凑合一晚上了。Mr. Hudson给他热了一杯牛奶，这位老好人看上去依然为Sherlock忧心忡忡：

“可怜的Sherlock，他总是那么不顾自己的身体，他好像不知道人应该吃饭睡觉似的。John，你在他身边应该好好照看着他点儿，那孩子总是在该睡觉的时候躺在这张沙发上，这习惯可糟透啦。”

他笑着送走了房东太太，然后抱住了自己的脑袋。

不知道是Sherlock真的在这张沙发上蹂躏了很久，还是Mrs. Hudson那一番话引发了他糟糕的幻想能力，他现在满脑子觉得自己能在沙发上嗅到Sherlock的味道，那几乎无处不在。

停下！John Watson，你不是一条警犬！停止用鼻子去搜寻不存在的东西！

他命令自己躺了下来，然后在充满了Sherlock的味道的沙发上辗转反侧，终于沉沉入眠。


	5. 第五夜•屠龙旧梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的肩膀里包裹着一颗龙的牙齿。

一个人不愿意提起的东西，其实早已深深地埋入那个人的心底，一旦挖出便是鲜血淋漓，痛不欲生。

梦中的人失去了理智清醒的判断能力，情感遭遇被放大无数倍，痛苦也会被放大。

John做了一个冗长的梦，他知道是梦却无力醒来，只能去遭遇，去将过去深深挖出审视。过去的真实和梦魇作祟的添油加醋，混合成这个夜晚最可怕的曲调——

十七岁的Harry喝得醉醺醺的，一把推向John。那个时候的John已经是个半大小子了，她没有推动。弟弟悲哀的看着姐姐，而Harry满腔愤懑：“不要用这种眼神看我！妈妈眼里只有你一个！凭什么！我们都没有异能，咯！明明都没有……”

她滑向地面，眼泪和鼻涕泡一起浸湿了脸颊。John只是站在那里看着，他知道无论说什么姐姐都不会戒酒。她的沉溺只不过是对母亲关怀的渴望，希望借此让母亲更注意她一点。

“Harry！以后不许喝得醉醺醺的进家门，你才只有十七岁！”母亲严厉的教训着，接着引发了一起母女冲突。John站在那里看着，他不知道什么时候变成了成年的样子，远远的看着母亲和姐姐的争执，他似乎才发现母亲眼底的内疚和失望……

Harry摔门而出，外面的天都是黑云暴雨，John的心里闪过一记刺心椎骨的霹雳。接着他看见母亲就那样倒了下去，他惊恐的上前去抓住母亲，却发现自己一点儿急救知识也想不起来，他拼命祈愿不要不要千万不要！可是他仿佛一下子失去了方向，拿着电话机连救护车的号码也想不起来。

他记得那天他叫了救护车，可为什么这一次重演了他却做得还要糟糕！

John的感情崩溃了，他好像看见鲜血从母亲的身体里到处溢出的场景，满天满地的红色。他想要把血按回去，想要堵住却找不到创口。他终于被母亲抓住了手，她笑得温柔却悲哀。

“John……”

他抑制着自己不要哭，但是更想让母亲快点好起来。他希望能挽回这一次，挽回这一次也好！

“John，你有异能……”

那不重要，他不需要听。

“你是这个世纪能伤害魔鬼的那两个人……之一……”

他宁愿把这份异能割让给任何人来换取一个挽回的机会！

“也会是魔鬼想要杀死的人，所以……千万……不要去当城市猎人。就当你从来不知道这件事，不存在……”

他感受不到母亲的体温，他一遍遍伸手握着母亲的手，试图烘热那份冰冷。

“只要你幸福，John……”

他如坠冰窟。

恍惚间他好像想起这样的场景已经发生过无数次，那是在他的梦境，有的时候他只能看着事情一遍遍重演而无能为力，有的时候他救回了母亲，变成一个很小的孩子和Harry一起围着妈妈嘻嘻哈哈，然后醒来时发现泪沾湿了枕头。

他只是蹲下来去摸地上的鲜血。

冷硬，锐利，刺得他全身剧痛。

*  
葬礼的那天也是阴雨绵绵，好像是，好像不是，反正大家都举着黑伞。

Harry来了，面无表情。

直到他带着恶劣的口吻宣布他要去阿富汗当兵，Harry狠狠扇了他一巴掌，他的头被整个儿打偏了就好像脑袋都要被打下来一样。他们冷漠的对视着，同样挑衅的眼神，直到Harry突然间泪流满面：

“你要杀了我弟弟！你怎么可以！”

“我不许你去！”

“我恨你，John Watson，你不许——”

Harry抽噎了。

他们没有和解，只是带着各自的倔强，明明关心却吐出伤人的话语。后来闯进来一个莫名其妙的亲戚，指着Harry的鼻子指责她的酗酒还有点儿别的什么，最后John单手把那个家伙撂倒在地。

他恶狠狠的看着Harry，仿佛这是在宣誓他不会葬身沙场，傻气的炫耀着他的武力。披着姐姐后面不断叫骂的胡言乱语，John Watson离开了葬礼。他走出了黑色，走到了黄沙连天粗粝干燥的阿富汗。

John很幸运，至少在开始的时候是这样。

他渴望过成为一名城市猎人，像母亲一样穿梭在深不可测的黑暗与谜团，却从容不迫。他的母亲是优秀的城市猎人，做不到Sherlock那么光彩非凡但她在John的心里是另一个独一无二。

他的母亲亲口说过他们姐弟都没有异能，她也从来不会对他们做城市猎人的训练。到最后母亲却告诉他他是一名魔鬼猎人，他曾经憧憬了很久可自己都不知道的天赋偶像。

也许缺失了正规训练的John无法再成为一名城市猎人，但是他注定不会甘于平凡。他从巴兹毕业却选择了战场前线，在那里学会百步穿杨千里之外取人性命，他是整个诺森伯兰第五燧发枪手团里都数一数二的神枪手。

后来少校来了，要征召自愿加入的敢死队去勘探一个洞穴。

John是第一个报名的，他也被James Sholto牢牢记住了。

之后他们和另外十八个小伙子一起出发了，出发之前虽然经过炮火洗礼，见证了战场残酷，但这群生机勃勃不怕死的青年们还是那样鲜活的怀抱着梦想。那时候的军队里总有些愚蠢的骄傲，很多人从John的手术刀下被挽回一条命，然后骄傲的将那些差点夺走自己性命的伤疤展示给战友，仿佛一万个荣誉勋章也比不上。

也是在那个洞穴，John 运气一向不错 Watson得到了他人生的第一枚勋章。

*  
洞穴里是一头沉睡已久的巨龙。

一名列兵的愚蠢惊动了那只不知道睡了多少年的庞然大物，几乎在所有人都没反应过来的时候，烈火巨炎已经夺走了这支小分队里将近一半人的性命。恶龙仿佛是自地幔岩浆里生就，喷吐不尽的火焰把整个洞穴化成了一片地狱。

之后的记忆是混乱与模糊，John奇迹般的活了下来，而他当时站在巨龙的下颌下面不远的地方。但是热力让他几近晕厥，John躺在地上，体温已经烧到了近乎意识不清的程度，他摸到了腰间的勃朗宁。

这头巨龙的袭击是如此突然，当时没有一个人来得及拔出枪。

John将勃朗宁握在手上的时候，那条巨龙已经对他张开了血盆大口。那是John第一次也很可能是此生最后一次见到龙的嘴，除了最粗壮尖锐的四枚门齿，其他都宛如鲨鱼的利齿一般细密锋利，整齐的犹如切割机。

那一刻本来就是John的终结了。

如果不是少校一跃而起的话，那条巨龙喷吐出的火焰已经足够让John的一切努力化为泡影。但是James Sholto扑了上来，甚至是用脸用手去抵挡流炎。

在那一瞬John调整好了姿势对着巨龙发出一枚子弹。

巨龙的嘴猛然合上，在John闭上眼睛等待至高法则的最后召唤时，他感受到了肩膀好像被生生切下的痛苦，最后在疼痛中失去了意识。

*  
John之后的噩梦是几近窒息的，他能感觉到野战医院里纷乱的救护人员各式各样的呼喊，他们给他做了无数固定与输液抢救，也许他们以为他是昏厥的，但其实上他听得见。

只是重伤的人能够听见却没有办法理解那些话语，每一次他听到别人喊着有人死了就以为是自己，然后模模糊糊的想着原来人可以死一遍又一遍，糟糕透顶的折磨。

他有点想不起来自己可能失去了哪块肢体，这个时候他整个人都被疼痛包裹的严严实实以至于动弹不得。他想要怒吼想要嘶叫，想要锤击想要发狂，但是所有人都以为他昏迷着。他们给他不断的输入各种药物，在他的肩膀上做了很多手术。

也许我没有肩膀了，John想着，我感觉不到它。

其实我感觉不到任何身体部分存在，也许他们只是在围着一颗脑袋打转。

挺可笑的，光一颗脑袋是不会被救活的。我可以等他们抢救完毕，然后说点笑话来吓唬他们呢，有史以来第一颗会说话的——人头——属于——John Watson。

三天以后，这是他们告诉他的时间，而他觉得一个世纪都不可能比这更长了。所以去他们的，John Watson一定是从地狱里游了一圈然后回来了，三天可不够用。

他被告知这次行动只有两个人活下来了，另一名是少校。

上级派来调查的人来了，那个人用尽各种方式盘问着John，仿佛已经笃定James Sholto是个不负责任的统帅，应该为这次大部分的牺牲负责。在这方面John可没有如他的意，上尉以他的军人尊严作保，讲述了少校舍己救人的事迹。

调查员又转向少校进行没完没了的盘问，言语之间表示那些牺牲了的年轻人的家属们悲痛万分，强烈的怀疑少校的作为。他们的怀疑似乎还在蔓延，有人写了对John Watson言辞激烈的责问信，不过最后被上头拦截了才没到军医的手上。

最坏也不过是把我打成少校的同谋犯，而能和这样一个勇敢的人做同谋，听起来倒像是一项荣誉了。

John没有挑衅军队上级的打算，他依旧表现良好的如同最遵守命令的士兵，但在少校的问题上也坚持最初说法从未动摇。最后他取得了上级的信任，他们开具了James Sholto无罪的声明。

声明下来的时候，John和James已经成了枪手团最好的一对儿朋友。

*  
如果生活就这样继续下去倒也不坏，John在阿富汗找到了一份和城市猎人一样危险的工作，这大约就是他的命运。有时候他也会想到母亲刻意让他远离魔鬼猎人的身份是不是反而将他推向了更多的危险。

不打仗的日子John也和别人一样找乐子，把魔鬼猎人的某些传说丢在一边，博得了三大洲的绰号。不过某天他在战友传阅的时尚杂志封面上看到了传说中的本世纪的魔鬼猎人——确切的说，是另一位魔鬼猎人。封面上的Irene Adler的确有够热辣，差不多所有人都在流着口水羡慕那位还没出现的关键先生。

一向爱美人的John Watson干笑两声，破天荒的没去参与战友们的讨论。

很多传说都信誓旦旦的声称每个世纪都会有两名魔鬼猎人，他们是魔鬼的猎物也是魔鬼的天敌，据说只有他们能够杀死魔鬼。不过人们对他们的热衷还来自于每个世纪的魔鬼猎人都会结为伴侣，这成为了几个世纪以来各种传奇文学乃至少女小说的热门题材。

可是老天爷啊，John对Adler毫无感觉，谢了您呐。

这一幕似乎给Captain John Watson造成了那么一点儿心理阴影，之后他没再去参与猎艳活动，也有那么一部分原因是他没时间参与。

战事重新紧张起来，John身先士卒，勇敢大胆但不失谨慎，作为一个军医他显然已经做得太多了。James Sholto，作为John的朋友，似乎也连带着重新受到了战友们的欢迎，质疑的声音已经减少，生活回到了熟悉的节奏。

John是个绝对的幸运儿，战友们都这么说，他自己也不无难过的发现他的战友们在战场上不断倒下，而他除了那次巨龙意外几乎毫发无伤。不是说军医喜欢自虐，或是愚蠢的迷恋伤痕勋章，但他不喜欢那种亲近的人在眼前却救治不了的感觉。

就像是母亲的噩梦重演。

这一次是一条毒蜥。

谁也不知道这条毒蜥是怎么闯进了军营，等到发现的时候它已经咬死了三个人。那条大家伙嘴里的毒液几乎可以腐蚀钢板，坚硬的甲片和厚实的肌肉竟然无视了好几发子弹。

少校在和那条大家伙周旋，努力吸引它的注意力，让其他人赶紧转移。但是他们似乎都忘记了那个有关毒蜥的故事，而John记得。

母亲的声音，在那一刻于他耳边响起：

“毒蜥是一种剧毒的蜥蜴，是动物类奇异生物中除了巨龙最难对付的家伙，也许比巨龙更难对付。”

“在旧时代，曾经有一名骑士骑在马上，用长矛刺入毒蜥的脖子杀死了它。但是毒血涌了出来，毒性蔓延上了长矛毒死了那名骑士，连带着他的马一起倒在地上。John，要小心。”

这就是旧时代的记载，当然毒是不可能顺着长矛爬杆的，但是也许毒血流出挥发在空气中，只要吸入一定的量就会……

John嘶声力竭的指挥着在场的所有人赶快撤离，但是有些来不及了，已经有战友开始倒地，剩下的人也大多行动迟缓起来。而那只庞然大物带着弹痕伤口，流着血还在挪动，向着James Sholto进发。

少校回头看了John一眼，转身继续设法将毒蜥引开人群。

John掏出了他的勃朗宁，努力寻找毒蜥的脖子，那也许是唯一暴露出来可以致其死命的弱点。但是军医惊骇的发现自己的手在颤抖，他的枪口在James和毒蜥之间徘徊，根本没法射出那一枪。

John的手术并没有完全成功，他的肩膀里还包裹着一枚巨龙的牙齿。

最后军医咬牙放下了手枪，折断了一根军营帐篷的钢制支架朝着毒蜥的方向跑了过去。那条玩意儿已经将少校按在爪下，尖锐的利甲刺入少校的身体。John雪白着脸冲了过来，对准毒蜥的脖子刺了下去……

一道鲜血飚了出来，John屏住了呼吸。

手掌心传来剧痛，军医颤抖着移开自己的手，发现掌心已经横了一道漆黑的颜色。那是毒蜥的毒液，真的可以顺着长矛蔓延而上。

军医奋力将少校从毒蜥的爪下挖了出来，向后拖了几步，最后一同晕厥过去。

*  
当时驻扎在那里的两个连队的人死了一半多，一度造成了轰动。最不可思议的是最为靠近毒蜥的John Watson和James Sholto反而活了下来，这让舆论再度呱呱作响。

没有人质疑John，他是杀死巨龙和毒蜥的勇士，上级甚至特别颁给他一枚荣誉勋章。但是James Sholto的遭遇堪称炼狱，作为幸存下来军衔最高的军官，媒体险恶的将巨龙事件和毒蜥事件联系起来，话里话外暗示他应当为这些惨剧负责。

John，作为本次的战斗英雄，再次为他的朋友辩护。

但是这次的情况糟糕得多，上级专门找John谈话，告诫他不要被一个花言巧语的人欺骗了——无稽之谈，他还没见过比少校更加不善言辞的人。最后James Sholto被暂停军职，等待调查。如果情况不利，他很有可能被送上军事法庭。

“这太荒唐了，两次我都在场，我也是军官，可是他们给我颁发勋章然后责怪你！”John坐在审查室的窗口外，难得的愤愤不平。

“你杀死了巨龙和毒蜥。” Sholto还是那么寡言少语。

“如果没有你，我早就死了。”John指出事实，“我会坚持我的证言，James，别担心。”

少校只是用一个很小的微笑送走了朋友。

调查反复进行，最后在一片质疑声中再次给少校批发了无罪结论书。为此John也承受了压力，加上肩膀的伤和手掌未退的毒性，军医开始对战场的工作逐渐力不从心。

如果仅仅是这样，一切到此戛然而止，那是打不倒我们的John Watson的。

事情的变数来自少校的死亡。

在巨龙事件里牺牲的一名士兵，他有一名弟弟也在军队里，John甚至还认识他。那天晚上却在少校的宿舍外被哨兵抓住，这个人最终吐露了他已经实施了的报仇计划——在少校的腰带上戳进了一根足以造成脏器受伤失血过多的铁刺。

James Sholto听完了这场审判，然后在所有人都没留意到的时候一言不发的把自己关进了宿舍。任凭John在门口怎么劝告，他只是反反复复的回答一句话：

“别进来，我拿着枪，我会开枪。”

John一拳抵在门上，他不要重复这种感觉，重视的人一个个在他身边遭受苦难离他而去，而他站在那里无能为力，甚至无法分担。

军队里的小伙子们已经开始决定破窗而入，他们商量着怎样避开可能的流弹冲进去制服少校。John说他要冲第一个，他的眼神制止了一切想要劝告他的人。

John砸开窗户冲了进去，头晕目眩。

鲜血从James Sholto的身体下不断渗出，这个军人安详的躺在他的行军床上，制服齐整，只有腰带——那条夺走他生命的腰带被解开了，血已经浸湿了整张床单，滴答滴答的地落在地。少校的两只手交叠安放在腰上，双眼紧闭，看起来似乎没有痛苦。

他不是自杀，他只是选择了这个。

John几乎是疯狂的扑上去的，他想用手去堵上那个血洞，那个其实早已随着灵魂离开肉体而凝固了的伤口。战友们哭着拉开他，外面传来那个复仇者的鬼哭狼嚎。

再一次的，他被想要保护的人丢在身后，甚至连一句话都没有留下。代表留恋，代表友谊，代表告别的——最后一句话。

*  
“Captain，您的腿伤是心因性的。但是考虑到您的旧伤，上级决定让您复员，带您回伦敦的船很快就会到了。”

John没有抗辩的接受了这个决定，他开始变得异常沉默。

回到伦敦的John变得一无所有，他不想去找他的姐姐，他拒绝了军队配发的拐杖，他一瘸一拐的行走在伦敦的公园角落里却并不去晒太阳。

他有的只是一身旧伤和过去的回忆，因为回忆里的人们大多舍他而去而变得更加黯淡。John Watson的颜色都快变成透明的了，那段时间他没有社交没有方向什么都没有。只有一遍遍重复的噩梦，心理咨询治疗的唯一意义是提醒他记得今天是礼拜几。

在梦里这一段经历长的似乎没有尽头，但其实只是短短的几个小时而已。John就那样走在伦敦的公园里，慢慢的一切都被拉成长长的一条看不见终点的灰色的道路，而John在这条路上充满迷茫的行进着。很难说到底是这条路更加灰暗些，还是他的人生。

“你被所有人抛弃了。”

他听到这个陌生的声音，好像在说出他心底里的话。

“你救不了任何人，所有人都在等着你救他们，但其实你谁也救不了。”

他痛恨这种无力感。

“为什么还要活着？就是去遭受磨难，去经历痛苦吗？”

天边的声音温柔的唤着他，好像父母在召唤久久不曾回家的孩子。John不由自主的向着梦里的前方小道走去，好像那里有平静温暖在等待着他，他在慢慢变回一个无忧无虑的孩子。

“来吧，把那些全部抛在脑后，我们会有宁静平和的，把那些全部忘掉吧。”

不对，不对，有什么不能忘。

John想要止住脚步，但是他的四肢不听使唤。

“你还在等什么呢？过来吧。”

不可以！心底的喧嚣警报骤然拉响，John感觉到心底空了一块，他一定丢失了非常重要的一件事，不，是一个不可以失落的人。那个人不会抛弃他，那个人会治愈他，那个人会提供他想要的一切，那个人，他……

他爱那个家伙。

Sherlock……

一个名字仿佛一句咒语，John在奔向前方的道路上停了下来，这个名字让他瞬间拥有了力量也瞬间清醒了过来。

John猛地醒了过来，眼前的黑雾开始消散，Sherlock的味道和沙发的触感一起涌来，冷汗淋淋的上尉神智里还带了最后一丝噩梦的残余。

他的眼前是Sherlock。

这个之前还因为低烧躺在他的床上稀里糊涂的咨询猎人，此刻只裹了一张床单站在起居室里。这个瘦削的家伙已经恢复了严峻清冷的表情，正直直看向John的沙发落脚的方向。

上尉顺着他的目光看了过去。

John看见一个人就站在沙发前的地上，有着乌黑的卷发和苍白的面容，几乎和Sherlock一样瘦削。但这个家伙的双眼是血红的——他是一名血族。


	6. 第六夜•引颈就戮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock露出他白皙的脖子，向血族发出邀请。

血族看上去和人类很相像，或者说白天的时候他们几乎就是一模一样。尽管苏格兰猎场对此查得很紧，但是总有那么些漏网之鱼会继续潜伏在这个充满各色人等的伦敦。所以John对于他们公寓里闯进来一只吸血鬼这种事也很快就镇定了。

眼前的吸血鬼在外形上和Sherlock有三分相像，穿着金绣花滚边的骚包夜礼服，一派过去贵族的调调儿。他的脸色苍白的过分，血红色的眼珠更添诡异，黑色的卷发上讲究的扑了香粉，浓香有点儿呛人。

这个家伙开口了：“Mr. Holmes，这是您的伴侣？”

声音浮滑、轻柔，就是闯进John的噩梦里诱哄他走向深不可知的黑暗的那个音色。

John的脸色变了。

“不是。”Sherlock简短的回答道。

“我希望Mr. Holmes还记得我们的约定。”血族抱臂在胸，微微抬起下颌。

“我记得。”

“那么沙发上的这位先生是您提供给我的食物吗？”血族愉悦的说道，“我没想到您那么慷慨大方，愿意将一位魔鬼猎人送给我。不过刚才出了点小小的差错，这位先生似乎对他不该起非分之想的人有了那么点不可告人的心思。不然的话，我想我已经成功了。”

John的呼吸收紧了，事情不太对。

“他不是食物，你也不会成功。”咨询猎人平静的回答道，“血族的嗅觉是最灵敏的？”

“尤其在辨认食物方面，我今天已经饥肠辘辘了。”

“饥饿有助于你的身体工作。”Sherlock仿佛听不出对方的暗示，裹着白色的床单走到书桌前，将上面的头骨先生对着血族掷了过去。后者灵敏的接住了头骨，抬眼看向Sherlock：

“血族可没法靠啃骨头为生，我们不是食尸鬼。”

“辨认上面的气息。”Sherlock根本不理会这只血族的说辞，“我需要找到凶手。”

血族微微一弯唇角，John可以清楚的看见他的鼻翼如何翕动。这个家伙甚至都没有把鼻子凑近头骨，就已经开始滔滔不绝：

“闻不出来，上面有大量洗涤剂的气味，如果我吃饱了可能连那一点儿泥土腥味都找不到了。不过里面有只小灯神，非常虚弱，而且还在睡眠。”

咨询猎人将手机打开，拨到他们在苏塞克斯拍的现场图片，翻过来给那个血族看：

“苏塞克斯，这个地点是墓穴，我要找到凶手遗留的气味，四天前的。”

血族眯起了眼睛：“可以做到，把照片发给我。”

接着这名血族从骚包的衣服口袋里掏出了一只时髦的手机，流利的报出一串手机号，向着有些目瞪口呆的John递上一笑：“Dr. Watson，我们血族生活在你们人类的城市里，难免需要入乡随俗，你不必太吃惊。”

对于军医来说这名吸血鬼到底怎么生活的和他一点儿关系都没有，他更关心的是Sherlock怎么会和一名血族看上去像是盟友，而他自己又算什么？诱惑一只血族的诱饵？这太荒谬了，John直觉排除了这种可能。

“你闯进了我的梦里。”

“确切的说，是我操控了那些梦。Dr. Watson，人在睡眠的时候会翻出记忆，决定哪些需要被遗忘，而哪些需要被铭记。我只是选择了这个空隙浏览了您记忆最深刻的那些东西，不得不说，收获惊人。”

John咬住后牙，看向Sherlock。

血族合上手机，冲着咨询猎人一笑：“Mr. Holmes，还有什么我能为您效劳的吗？因为我现在迫不及待的想得到您许诺给我的东西了，我已经三天没进食了呢，还是说您准备的礼物在其他地方？”

John想到了楼下的Mrs. Hudson，他的手慢慢移向了他的勃朗宁。这把枪就插在沙发的缝隙里，现在还被毯子盖住了。

“就在这里。”Sherlock把手机拍上书桌。

“哦？”

军医倒抽了一口气。他看见咨询猎人缓缓拉开领口的床单，将自己白皙的脖子暴露了出来，这一幕让John血气上涌，他感到一阵愤怒席卷而来。

血族也明显出乎意料了，他好像受到了诱惑，缓步走向Sherlock。鲜红的舌头卷过他苍白的嘴唇，露出里面一颗锋利的犬齿。犬齿比一般人的要大上一号，无疑就是血族吸血的器官。

“您确定？”

“我不重复一个问题。”Sherlock回答道。

想到血族要咬在Sherlock的脖子上，这让John产生了惊慌失措的感觉，他刷的拔出手枪对准了吸血鬼，这一次他的手一点儿都没有颤抖，但是他已经来不及考虑自己的肢体还有PTSD了。枪械上膛的清脆声音击破夜空的宁静，停止了吸血鬼的步伐。

“再上前一步我就打爆你的脑袋。”上尉陈述道。

“John。”

“我说真的。”

“John，别那么紧张。”反而是Sherlock开口了，“我答应过他。”

“答应过他把你的脖子咬断？把你的动脉咬得大出血？”John愤怒的抢白，“我是个医生没错，但是我不会治疗大出血！你会在被送进手术室之前就死了的，Sherlock！”

“别激动。”血族举起双手，“Dr. Watson，我不会谋害Mr. Holmes的性命的，只要吸取大约四百毫升血液就可以……”

“滚你的！”军医截断了吸血鬼的话，“如果让你碰他的脖子一下……不用等你的牙齿碰到他，吸血鬼先生，我就把你打成蜂窝。吸血鬼的弱点？我知道的起码有四个，要不要试试一个入侵过阿富汗的上尉瞄准你脑干的能力？”

这一下吸血鬼真的有些害怕了，他结结巴巴的开口：“Mr. Holmes，您请我来不是为了让您的朋友干掉我的吧？这不符合我们之前说的……哦，天啊……”

“不是。”Sherlock平静的说道，“John，放下枪，我们还需要他去杀害查Carl的凶手。”

“我不管Carl怎么样，我没法看着你在我面前被一个吸血鬼咬断脖子，Sherlock！”

“好吧好吧，”血族退了一步，“Mr. Holmes，恐怕您交代的任务我没法完成了，因为……”

Sherlock从床单下面伸出了他的手，苍白细瘦，将手腕递到血族的面前。

“从手腕吸血会比较慢，但是更加保险。”Sherlock转头对着John说话，“为了生存血族已经进化出了一套完整的猎食器官，在咬住猎物的同时会释放麻醉素，在完成吸血之后还会释放凝血因子，比人体的血小板见效更快。即使是咬在动脉上也有一样的作用，除非吸血过多，否则不会有生命危险。当然他的血常规我已经看过，没有危险。”

“没有危险？Mr. Holmes，恐怕我的血要比您的更干净呢，我可没有药物依赖。”吸血鬼眨了眨眼睛，又恢复了一开始那副高高在上的态度。

“你的话太多了。”John阴沉的回答道，但是放下了枪。

吸血鬼一笑，带着那种搔首弄姿的优雅，俯身吻住了Sherlock的手腕。那的确很像一个吻，Sherlock的神情自始至终也没有变过，军医严密的监视着这一切的发生。

时间缓缓而过，昏暗的起居室里，血族正忙着汲取鲜美的血液，John沉默不语，Sherlock开口打破了平静：

“John，有人质疑奇异物种是否确实存在，因为他们不能理解幽灵，也从来没有见过一名血族，一只地精。”

“半人马？”John只能蹦出单词回答，他的神经现在高度紧张。

“半人马在他们看来不算奇异物种，这种生物本性温和，也很少需要城市猎人来对付。现在半人马已经几乎完美的融入了人类生活，他们担任杂技团表演，或是作为保姆照顾孩子。因为他们的种族世代相传的故事和知识都很热衷于传给人类的孩子，而且强壮的身体也有助于他们保卫婴孩的安全。”Sherlock低沉的声音讲述着。

“我知道。”半人马甚至还进入了人类立法保护的特别范畴，不是作为动物被保护，而是作为一个特殊物种。

“其实半人马应该算作奇异生物里的兽人一种，纯动物的奇异生物你已经见过了毒蜥和巨龙，兽人类则有半人马、狼人和血族，海上兽人有人鱼——当然我不是指儒艮——以及塞壬。”

John觉得有点奇怪，这不是Sherlock的风格，这个家伙天才跳脱，向来不管周遭人的思路是否跟得上就会直接蹦出一串精准但需要解释的结论。现在的Sherlock却在循循善诱，仿佛一个耐心的老师在述说着一部奇异生物介绍书。

“幽灵和精灵、灯神这些，应该归于奇异生物里的第三类，神类，或者说，魔鬼类。”

“Sherlock？”

“人类对第三类奇异生物知之甚少，动物类的奇异生物则其实只是强悍一些的动物而已，兽人类才是我们正在研究探索的区域。很难明白为什么有生殖隔离的不同物种，比如马和人，却会产生半人马。现在的半人马当然是其他半人马生育的，但是最初的呢？”

Sherlock说的有点儿漫不经心，他灰绿色的眼睛看着正在他手腕上吸血的家伙：“不过兽人中最难搞明白生育方式的，大约是血族。”

那只血族的腹腔里突然传出一阵笑声，接着模糊但勉强可以听清的腹语响起，带着些许沙哑：“Mr. Holmes，您到底想要说什么呢？”

“无聊。”

“什么？”

“等待吸血的过程很无聊。”咨询猎人回答道，“如果我直接指出你在转化我，你会吸不下去的。”

血族震惊的抬起头，他没来得及作止血措施，Sherlock的手腕还举在那里，白皙瘦弱的手腕上，两条鲜血正蜿蜒淋漓，红的怵目惊心。

吸血鬼抬起手背擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，他的脸色依然苍白，但嘴唇已经有了血色；他的卷发乌黑，就连眼睛的红色也褪去了，变成了接近咨询猎人的淡绿色眼眸。这个家伙微微一笑，轻柔的开口了：

“您很聪明，但就算您发觉了我在转化您，您也无法阻止。不必虚张声势了，转化成功以后您就是我的了，这是血族亘古不变的法则。”

John震惊的跳下了沙发。

“您最好不要轻举妄动，上尉先生。”血族得意的笑道，“您伴侣的性命只在我一念之间，而且如果我死了，那么被我转化的他也一样会死。不过请放心——这没什么不好的，只要我高兴，您也乖乖听话，他就可以活到一百二十岁。”

*  
军医的第一反应，是看向Sherlock。

咨询猎人的手上还在滴血，他的手上两枚血洞汩汩流出殷红，一滴一滴滴落地板。

“Sherlock，要不要止血？”

“好的。”

他们两个视血族如无物，John自行拿过急救包开始给Sherlock包扎。吸血鬼感兴趣的看着这一幕，并没有阻止。

“您是魔鬼猎人？”血族好奇的问John。

“Sherlock，注意伤口不要进水。”军医回答道。

“您是魔鬼猎人？”

“Sherlock，我们也许应该给你打狂犬病疫苗——血族属于哺乳动物吗？”

“您是魔鬼猎人？”

“Sherlock，伤口包扎好了，好在伤的不是动脉，否则可没那么便宜你。”

“回答他。”咨询猎人面无表情。

John抬头，对上的是Sherlock墨绿的双眸，他没有转头去看血族：“我有那种能力，但是我没有被培养成为魔鬼猎人。”

血族长长的哦了一声，微笑了：“可怜的Mr. Holmes，你选错了伴侣。Dr. Watson是注定要和另一位魔鬼猎人共度一生的。Miss. Adler是位非常迷人的女士。”

Sherlock平淡的开口：“你可以去找头骨的线索了。”

血族微微露出诧异之色：“Mr. Holmes，我为什么要遵守我们先前的约定？”

Sherlock试着收了收手臂，John的包扎止血非常不错，他完全没去回答那个吸血鬼的问题，将手臂重新拢回了床单里。军医也收拾好急救箱放回了一边，他们没有一个人搭理那个还在装模作样的家伙。

“Mr. Holmes，我应当提醒您您的处境。”吸血鬼这会儿看上去有些被激怒了，“只要我愿意，我可以立即解决您。您的朋友是魔鬼猎人，如果我把这个消息透露给魔鬼，他们一定会……”

“你没那个机会。”Sherlock站在那里，身上只有一条不得体的床单，却面容冷峻的犹如神祇，“John Watson有足够的能力保护他自己，而且无论出现什么情况，冒犯他的人都会付出百倍代价。”

“您凭什么？”

“我的血。”

他们看似有几分相像，但完全不同。吸血鬼的强大只是来自他的生理构造，他的虚张声势；而Sherlock此刻什么都不带，他只是站在那里，就是世界之王。

吸血鬼有些神经质的笑了起来，他看着Sherlock，努力想把咨询猎人的气势压下去，声音也尖利起来：“你的血？！”

Sherlock也露出一个笑容，胜券在握的笑容。

吸血鬼怔住了，他好像感觉到了什么不对，他捂住了自己的肚子，面容抽搐两眼癫狂，之前的优雅从容荡然无存。

John有些吃惊的看着这一幕，血族虽然是各种各样的人转化而来，但在普通人面前还是非常骄傲的。彬彬有礼的模样和故作高雅的言辞不能改变他们骨子里的优越感，然而此刻这位血族眼里只剩下恐惧，仿佛Sherlock这个连异能都没有的人才是他的主宰。

“你……”

Sherlock的笑容消失了，他歪了歪脑袋：“有趣，血族可以紧张成这样？”

那位血族连连后退，好像看见整个地狱向他扑面而来，他手忙脚乱的退到了起居室的门上，全身哆嗦的连门板都跟着震颤起来。

“嗨，发生了什么事？”John惊讶的问。

“消化不良，显然。”

那个血族双膝一软，几乎想要跪下去。他勉强撑在门板上，看向Sherlock的双眼里已经充满泪水。虽然有着黑色的卷发，苍白的面容，瘦削的身形，甚至是现在和咨询猎人极为相似的淡绿色眼睛，但是两人之间却是天差地远。

“放过我！求求您，放过我！”血族哆嗦着，“我不是故意得罪您的，我不知道……”

Sherlock皱了皱眉：“去查Carl的头骨。”

“好的，好的！”吸血鬼慌里慌张的去摸门缝。

“还有John的事——”

“我一个字都不会说的，相信我！”

“很好。”Sherlock点了点头，接着那只吸血鬼就像长了翅膀一样飞快的从门口消失了。起居室里再次恢复了平静，如果不是Sherlock还裹着床单站在这里，军医几乎要以为这荒诞的一切不过是一个梦境。

起居室里只剩下咨询猎人和他的朋友了，Sherlock低着头，脸上的冰霜已经消融无形。他看起来有些紧张的抿着唇，最后开口了：“你的弹匣？”

“我放到波斯拖鞋里了。”John弯腰从拖鞋里拿出弹匣，“前几天我一个人住的时候梦游过，不把弹匣和枪分开天知道会发生什么。”

“不过那家伙不知道。”Sherlock轻笑起来。

“他可真够蠢的，不会查错东西吧？”John把弹匣放在茶几上，刻意避开了没去询问Sherlock的秘密。

“不会，吸血鬼的嗅觉很好。”

对话中断，他们陷入了沉默，过了很久John才深吸一口气准备说话。

“John，你对我有感情。”居然还是被Sherlock抢先了。

“我……没错。”天啊，说出这句话可够艰难的。

“离开这里。”

“对不起，什么？”John怀疑他的耳朵出了错。

“离开这所公寓！”Sherlock低声咆哮道，“去找个别的地方住，滚！”

“等等！”John震惊的看着朋友，感觉到纠结的一团恐惧已经化为实质般要涌出喉头，“我……我没想到你不喜欢。我不会强迫你的，Sherlock。我们可以当朋友，我——我不会打扰你的，好吗？”

说出这些话的时候，军医的胸口刺痛着。但是这样比被活活赶走好，他不想离开。

“不不不！”Sherlock突然烦躁的扯着床单转起圈来，“你必须离开！”

“嗨……”John微笑着，试图控制住朋友的情绪，“别这样，这里还有我一半房租呢。”

“你不明白吗？John，这样继续下去我迟早会毁了你，或者你毁了我。”Sherlock的声音突然低了一截，“我要对付的是Moriarty，那个家伙是个魔鬼，而你是魔鬼猎人。想想他知道了这些会做什么？他一定会设法杀了你的！”

John看着他：“然后？”

Sherlock没有回答，也没有对上他的目光，只是烦躁的走来走去。

“我怎么会毁了你？”John冷静的问道，“好吧——我是魔鬼猎人，刚才那个混蛋从我梦里读出来的一切都是真的。Sherlock，我明白了。我的战友几乎都死了，只有我活到现在，你也差不多算是我的战友了——如果那是我该得的命运，我的确应该离开。”

Sherlock停住了。

“那个Moriarty到底是个什么家伙？我去找他单独解决问题。”军医转身坐上沙发，给勃朗宁上好弹匣。

“等等！”Sherlock抓住军医的手腕，军医没有回头看他。

“你不能这么过去。”

“Sherlock，我很感激你的关怀，但是我受不了这个……”John低着头，肩膀微微颤抖着，“被你们丢在一边，看着你们受伤……只有那个能毁了我，Sherlock，别的你还能怎么毁了我？我在遇到你之前就已经完全垮了，你带给我了现在的样子，如果你再拿走这些，那才是最大的残忍。”

“John……”

“让我留下来，Sherlock。我是个有PTSD的前军医，而你活像个国王，但是为你拔剑是我的荣幸。Sherlock，我不在乎受伤或是为你毁灭，那都没关系。如果你不想要，我对你的感情也可以永远不提。但是让我留下来，拜托。”

John终于抬起头，深色的双眸里绽放出异样的光，那种光芒一时间让咨询猎人觉得有些承受不住了。

“John……”Sherlock走到军医面前，蹲下身，让军医的手摩挲上他的颧骨。

他们对视着，那一刻宛如永恒。

咨询猎人终于回答了，声音里微带颤抖：

“John，你是我见过最勇敢坚强的人，你遭遇到的……不是你应得的。如果你要的是我，那……”咨询猎人的脸上突然染上了一层霞光，他低下了头，声音很轻，但包含了某种不可更改的决心，“我们可以试试。”

纯然的狂喜在军医胸膛里炸开，他伸出手，得到了咨询猎人的回应。John把这个世界上最疯狂也是最美丽的天才圈了过来，他们在沙发上拥抱，把一切都抛在脑后。

“我可能会伤害你。”Sherlock继续小声说道。

“我不在乎那个。”John只为了能够拥抱Sherlock而欣喜若狂。

他们没有继续做些什么，只是简单的拥抱在一起。

*  
之后的几天，John过得平静而满足。他弄明白了Sherlock喝咖啡喜欢放两块糖，还喜欢喝牛奶，总是不好好吃饭睡觉，经常接苏格兰猎场办不了的奇异事件然后拿着结果嘲笑政府机构的办事效率。

他们没有遇到太惊险的事件，大部分时候Sherlock都在抱怨无聊。有的时候他们会拥抱，会交换一两个吻。Sherlock经常会通过手机短信指使他买这买那，他在周末的酒吧和Lestrade猎长一起抱怨过分的Holmes，然后继续认命的给Sherlock带晚饭。

Mrs. Hudson会在每次糟糕的实验之后嚷嚷着要加他们的房租。

John在某天早上和超市的自动付款机吵了一架，然后Sherlock把信用卡交给他了。不过军医坚持认为既然他的手已经好了（自从吸血鬼来过以后就好了，John都想不起来这是怎么回事），就应该有养活自己的本事，加上Sherlock那种大手大脚花钱的状况也的确让他担心。

John Watson宣布他要去找一份工作。

Sherlock做出的回答是躺在冥想沙发上背对着他哼哼唧唧了半天。

于是John改成了去找一份临时工作。

他的面试顺利通过，John没有想到的是上班第一天他遇到了一个护士，一开始这个女孩的容貌并没有引起他的注意。但是当她开口说话的时候，John感觉自己整个儿震颤到了灵魂里去。

她说了她的名字：Mary Morstan。


	7. 第七夜•海上曼歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果塞壬真的爱上了人类，又是怎样的命运？

John在工作第一天就没有按时下班。

他对病人们的治疗是按时结束了，但是Mary过来请教了几个小问题，结果军医因为聊得太愉快而忘了时间。直到Mary向他暗示他们可以去吃个晚饭的时候，John才终于想起了家里还有一张嘴等他回去监督吃饭。

他大惊失色的按开手机，发现咨询猎人发的十七八条短信没回，匆匆忙忙的表示家里有事就回去了。

John打包了两份炒面，赶回221B时看见他的新任情侣已经整个儿挤在了小沙发里。他把炒面放在桌子上，催Sherlock起来吃饭。后者只是扭头看了他一眼，继续闷头，滔滔不绝的把军医今天的活动说了个八九不离十。

“我以为你不打算回来吃饭了。”

“那样你也不会吃了。”John把炒面装盘，推到室友面前，“加了你喜欢的海鲜。”

“我没有喜欢的食物，都是运输管道的消耗。”

“可是上次你多吃了一点儿虾仁，Mrs. Hudson激动的买了两本有关海鲜烹饪的书。”John一边将自己的虾仁全部拨到朋友的盘子里，一边回想今天他到底和Mary聊了些什么。

“她和你说了些什么？一定是从今天的那个流感病人开始说起的。”Sherlock说完，低头开始吃面。

“吃你的吧。”

Sherlock抬起头来，无色的眼眸扫过John的面容，这种扫视让军医心里有点发毛。

“我已经完全想不起来和她说了些什么，真的。”John回答道，“好吧，这话连我自己听起来都像是掩饰，但是我的确想不起来了。”

咨询猎人最后只吃了没多少，连虾仁都没吃完。

*  
第二天这种情况差点重演一遍，总算John感觉到了衣兜里手机的震动，他当机立断中断了聊天准备收拾回家。

“是你的女朋友吗，Dr. Watson？”Mary小心翼翼的问道。

“呃……是我室友。”John笑了笑，“我得给他带晚饭回去。”

“带晚饭？他生病了吗？”Mary一脸惊讶，她的声音真好听。

军医笑着摇头：“不，Sherlock就是这样。”

“Sherlock？Sherlock Holmes？”Mary居然听过咨询猎人的名字，“是那位大名鼎鼎的咨询猎人吗？我在博客上看过他的故事，原来是真的？哦，我能见见他吗？”

John迟疑了一下：“他不太愿意见粉丝……”

“不止是粉丝，事实上我最近遇到了一点问题，我向苏格兰猎场求助过，可是他们完全不相信我的话。Mr. Holmes如果能帮忙的话真是再好没有了，我真的非常需要他的帮助！”Mary双手交握，情真意切的恳求着，这让John很快就心软了。

“好、好吧。”军医结结巴巴的答应了，“那么……”

“那么现在就走吧。”

“现在？”John不禁觉得有些突然。

Mary点了点头：“我真的非常担心，我的朋友随时都可能处于危险之中，John，请你带我过去吧！”

她叫了他的名字，John留意到了这个。但不知道为什么军医不是很在意，甚至还有点儿飘飘然起来。他大脑里仅存不多的理智还在拼命叫他保持清醒，想想他上个月才刚刚确定关系的室友，猛拽他脑袋里的警报绳。

“我先发个短信给他。”John拿出手机发了信息，但是Sherlock始终没有回复。

Mary再三恳求，军医最后还是带她回到了公寓。

*  
“说吧。”Sherlock一屁股坐进沙发，双腿屈起踩在上面。咨询猎人闭着眼睛，看起来一副没睡醒的样子。

John给Mary端了一杯咖啡：“放轻松，慢慢说。”

“两块糖。”Sherlock突然打断，“还有，请尽量不无聊，说重点。”

John认命的去厨房给Sherlock也准备一杯，回来的时候Mary才开始诉说：

“我的朋友，Janine已经失踪五天了，我到处都联系不到她。但是苏格兰猎场的官方猎人们不相信她是遭到了意外，我……”

“为什么你认为她遭遇了意外？”

Mary端起咖啡呷了一口，平复心情：“因为失踪前她告诉我她被人跟踪过，她有种感觉那个人一直在跟踪她。但是每次她回头看的时候都没看到，我也帮她看过，没有看到。直到有天我们在街上假装补妆，从小镜子里看到了那个家伙的样子。”

“什么样的人？”

“那……”Mary剧烈的颤抖起来，John吃了一惊，按住她的肩膀。

“放松，深呼吸，跟着我说的，呼气——吸气——”

好医生拿起自己的外套罩在Mary身上，姑娘向他感激的一笑。Sherlock一直保持闭着眼睛的样子，或者说假装闭着眼睛的样子。

“谢谢你，John。”Mary轻舒了一口气，“那……那是个狼人。我在博物馆里才见过的那种，但是那个人的毛色是白色的，和狼人的标本不一样。”

“白狼人，身体敏捷强壮，比一般狼人更加罕见矫捷。”Sherlock快速总结道，“继续。”

“那个人很快就察觉到了我们在看他，几乎是一瞬间他就不见了。Janine当时就尖叫起来，把路人的目光都吸引过来了，我大着胆子跑过去看，但是那个狼人的确不见了。”

Mary说着，掏出一本小小的带扣笔记本，打开来看：“那是在她失踪前七天的事。”

“就是十二天前。”咨询猎人低声咕哝了一句。

“五天前我们本来要去常去的一家小咖啡馆碰面，但是Janine没有按时到达。我以为她上晚班太累了，给她打电话却没人接，联想到之前的事情我有点担心，所以到了她家，但是家里也没有人。她的邻居说她早上就出门了，可是一直没有到咖啡店……她出事了吗？”

“会没事的……”军医开始安抚她。

“肯定出事了。”Sherlock毫不留情的指出。

“Sherlock！”

“John……Mr. Holmes没有说错。”Mary把脸埋进手里，“Janine的公司也说她已经好几天没有来上班了，但是只有失踪人口调查署给她立案。苏格兰猎场说我们看到的狼人很可能只是幻觉，他们不会接管这件事。”

John坐在一边：“你没去找过其他专职猎人吗？”

“我找过一个，但是他没见过白色狼人。”Mary喃喃道。

“针对狼人的专职猎人很少。”Sherlock接了一句。

接着咨询猎人又问了一连串细节问题，John在一旁安抚Mary的情绪，制止Sherlock一些不太合适的话语。Mary也很配合的回答了，最后Sherlock端起咖啡尝了一口，表示此次谈话到此为止。

“John，咖啡凉了。”

军医揉了揉额头，有些苦恼的看着室友。

“谢谢您，Mr. Holmes，说出来我感觉好多了。”Mary站了起来，将外套还给医生，“再见，John。”

“我送你。”John还得讲点儿人际交往的礼仪，他把咖啡问题暂时搁置一边——那杯咖啡从头到尾Sherlock就抿了一口——送Mary下了楼梯。

Sherlock睁开眼睛，看着好医生消失在起居室门口，他掏出自己的手机，上面有一条吸血鬼发来的新消息：

凶手是地精，但已从地下王国失踪。

咨询猎人微微皱了皱眉，快速摁下回复：

继续追查——SH

就在Sherlock和吸血鬼通过短信交流的时候，John已经将Mary送到了221B的大门口。他们简短的聊了两句，Mary的感激实在有点儿夸大其词了，看来她真的非常无助。John柔声安慰了她一会儿，最后把自己的手机号告诉了她：

“需要帮助的时候联系我，放心吧，Sherlock一定能找到你的朋友的。”

“谢谢你，John。”Mary记好号码，露出一个有点哀伤的笑容，“再见！”

“再见！”

军医目送Mary离开，他站在门口陷入了沉思，回想着之前和Mary的对话，很快又再次忘记了时间。

“John。”

“John？”

“John！”

军医猛然回神，转身看见他的室友站在楼梯上，灰绿色的眼睛正直直的看着他：“你们说了些什么？”

这一幕让John有些尴尬，他觉得自己好像一个该被查问的不忠的情人。军医关上房门，迟疑的挠了挠头：“我们……我们说了……再见？”

这个回答蠢爆了，Sherlock看着他，有那么一分钟他们谁都没有说话。

“刚才她的声音还没动听到能忘记内容的程度。”咨询猎人终于开口。

“咳咳，是的。”John同意了，起居室里的对话他完全都想的起来，“那么那个狼人的事情，你有什么看法？”

“毫无头绪。”

不知道为什么，John直觉觉得Sherlock说的并不是真话，他联想到了那个晚上。那个晚上的Sherlock在血族面前那可怕的震慑力，John不知道那是什么，但是军医感觉得到这种无形的东西是真实存在的。

他的恋人仍然有他不知道的部分。

“John，我想和你联结伴侣关系。”

“对不起，什么？！”John从思绪中回神，刚意识到他的恋人说了什么就震惊了，他们才交往一个月，甚至他还不确定Sherlock愿不愿意将这种关系公开。

“你不愿意？”

“这只是……太突然了。”军医的心砰砰的跳了起来。

“你不必现在就回答。”Sherlock看上去面无表情，好像要求婚的人根本不是他，“你可以有充分的时间考虑这个。而且我也不打算联结长期正式的伴侣关系，我们可以联结临时伴侣——等你想好以后。”

Sherlock说完，转身离开楼梯进了起居室，留下楼梯下面被震惊的John Watson。就在这个时候，军医收到了陌生号码发来的一条短信：

我的手机忘在你的公寓了，借了朋友的向你发短信，我迫切需要我的手机，能请你帮忙今晚六点送到游泳池吗？一万个抱歉和感谢！ Mary

John鼓起腮帮子，在一楼的小桌台上找到了那部精致的女士手机。

*  
Sherlock当然知道他的军医要去哪里，不仅仅是去游泳池旁边新开的餐馆给他带特色小吃，还有一场约会。

咨询猎人等到好医生出门三十分钟以后也出门了，打车去往泳池。

他在泳池边上看见了John和Mary，他们看见他也有些尴尬。三个人大眼瞪小眼的站在泳池边上沉默了很久，咨询猎人这才开口，声音有些发涩：

“John？”

“Sherl……Sherlock。”John看上去有些羞愧的低着头，“抱歉。”

接着军医挺直了身板，眨巴着眼睛：“晚上好，Sherlock。你觉得Carl的谜题怎么样，很有趣是不是？我没想到一个狼人的故事就能把你吸引过来，老实说，我还以为你会早点儿找到我的呢。”

咨询猎人的脸色瞬间变了，变得不敢相信，他走上两步，眼中充满迷茫。他抬起一只手仿佛想触及John，但距离让这个动作变得毫无意义。

“John？”

军医的话语还在继续：“我想我送给你的那只小灯神还没有睡醒，它可有趣了，你会知道的。我喜欢看着你，Sherlock，看着你跳舞的样子真是莫大的享受，不过现在事情不那么有趣了。”

Sherlock伸手到后腰，把军医的勃朗宁抽了出来。

Mary一直在一旁战栗，她看上去像是被军医挟持了似的。她双手紧紧绞在一起，拼命抑制住喉咙里的一声啜泣，嗓音微微发抖的向咨询猎人乞求着：“是他，Mr. Holmes，是John！”

“你最好住口。”John给了她一个严厉的瞪视。

Sherlock的手并不怎么稳定，他的气息有些剧烈，这样没法开枪，他只是双手压着勃朗宁将枪口指着地面。情况不是一丁点的出乎意料，这一场反转剧来得着实恐怖。咨询猎人看着周围，徒劳的想找出一个幕后操纵者。

“亲爱的Sherl，你没想过这样注意力不集中，这样轻敌是不太好的么？”John沉静的说道，用词之轻佻与他声音的严肃形成了明显的反差。

Sherlock的目光重新集中回来。

“你想要什么？”咨询猎人问道。

“放弃你的追查，那个头骨是给你玩的，小甜心。”John深呼吸了一下，“但是你再继续查下去就有点碍手碍脚了，我们的游戏到此为止是最好，否则你会被毁掉。”

“你在杀人。”

“人都会死！”John猛然吼道，这感觉很奇怪，Sherlock像是在和军医的第二人格聊天似的。反正，说出这种话的绝对不可能是他的John。

“我不会放弃的，说点别的吧。”

“好吧，规则很简单，我喜欢来点儿刺激的。”军医回答道，接着提高声音，“出来吧！”

从泳池四周打出数道狙击瞄准的红色光线，瞬间将整个泳池的各个角落全部笼罩在可攻击范围内。夜空下，本该寂静无人的泳池边，他们和一队杀手。

“在这个泳池里现在有三个人，”John的声音突然打了个突，但很快镇定下来继续说着，“只有一个人可以活着出去，如果十分钟后还有两个人或者三个人活着，那么狙击手们接到的指令就是杀死这里的所有人。你能逃出生天吗？我亲爱的小猫咪？”

说完，军医从他的口袋里也掏出了一把枪，一把全新的枪。

咨询猎人的动作僵住了，他快速在脑海中开始盘算不伤人而能够逃离的办法，可是这里几乎找不到一个合适的掩体。何况还有John，John目前的状态不对劲……

军医抬手就是一枪，子弹擦过Sherlock的大衣衣角打进了他后面的墙壁里。

“没跟你玩笑！”军医厉声说道。

John退后几步，与Mary拉开距离，声调淡淡：“下面，游戏开始。”

Mary在他说出这句话之后就往Sherlock的方向跑去，声音里还带着惊恐：“Mr. Holmes，快救救我！John就是那个幕后黑手！John他——”

咨询猎人看到Mary跑向自己，接着她突然从她的衣服里掏出一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了Sherlock。她的声音里还带着震人心魄的颤音，惊恐不安的犹如最惹人怜惜的小动物。这样的声音让他一时呆住了，这个时候，站在Mary后面的John也抬起了他的枪，瞄准了过来。

那个刹那，Sherlock动弹不得，或者说他根本没想到要闪避。

两声枪响来的太快而变成了一声，咨询猎人顺着John的目光看向自己的小腹，那里已经被打开一个血口子，黑红色的血液随即汩汩而出。剧痛袭击了他，他用了三秒钟决定自己应该向后倒下。

然后他就倒下去了。

耳畔的声音是John焦急的呼喊，其间夹杂着Mary的呻吟声。这一枪因为军医的干扰已经打偏了，Sherlock判断自己可以生还。咨询猎人歪过头，接着就看见John飞速朝自己奔来，而Mary腿部中枪，正艰难的往游泳池的池子里挪动着。

John跑到他身边的时候，Mary扑通砸进了水里，水花高高溅起，John一个侧身替他挡住了一大片浪花。小个子医生顿时变得湿淋淋的，深色的眼睛担忧的看着他。

接着军医的背后响起了一声尖锐的鸣叫，那叫声很像鸟鸣。John握住了Sherlock的手，朝后看了一眼，发现Mary完全变成了另一副样子。

她长出了一对翅膀，身上只剩下上半身还维持着人类的模样，其余的部分都变成了鸟的身体。她的腿上还流着血，那是John刚才从后方打中的。但是她不管不顾的企图振翅高飞离开这里，很快就被一枚红点光线瞄准，砰一声枪响，这个白天还娇柔端丽的女孩子就无力的再次砸进了游泳池。

John只顾得上再帮Sherlock拦住一大片水花。

“该死的，到底是怎么回事？！”军医忍不住破口大骂。

“她是……塞壬……”Sherlock气息奄奄，还在向John解释着，“海妖，声音可以让水手发狂，引发海难……”

“别说了。”John手忙脚乱的帮他止血，“保存体力，Sherlock！”

塞壬的声音是魅惑，是魔法，是无可抗拒。Mary在和John单独对话的时候无疑就使用了这一点，这让军医沉浸于对话之中，其实却根本不知道他们聊了些什么。一旦Mary有些别的企图而向John暗示的时候——比如一场约会，一顿晚餐——她就不得不稍微放松一点声音的控制，让军医能够接收她的信息。

只是每次她稍微放松了一点点，John就会立刻清醒过来想到Sherlock。她根本没有进一步做些什么的空间，直到此时此刻。

“她是棋子，是诱饵……”Sherlock有些昏沉，但是无视了John要他保存体力的命令，眼看着那些狙击枪的光线向他们靠拢过来，他知道十分钟的时限已经快到了。

Mary带着翅膀漂浮在泳池的水面上，双眼大睁着，心口还有一个血洞，死不瞑目。

“她枪击了你！”John咬牙切齿的回答道。

“她爱你。”Sherlock的嘴角浮起一个糟糕的微笑，声音听起来像是心碎了，“她先想到的……是杀了我……会冒着被你解决的风险……但是她这样……选择……”

“不要说话了，Sherlock，等我们出去你可以说，我会一直听着，现在保持清醒，不要说话。”John抱着他的脑袋祈求他，“老天爷啊，我不该答应你搞这次的冒险的……Sherlock，别睡着！”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，他知道还剩下一分钟，但是他已经不可能挪动了。现在唯一能做的是让John活下去，他格外仁慈的允许自己在军医的怀抱里再沉溺三十秒。Sherlock是个非常、非常孤寂的人，他将近三十年的时光里一直聪明却孤独着，而且从未感到孤独。他以为自己将会这样下去，并且一直这样下去，但是John出现了。

在古希腊的史诗里，以歌声魅惑水手造成海船倾覆，造成无数的海难的塞壬也爱上了奥德修斯，她以歌声希望吸引心上人来到自己身边。但是奥德修斯的水手们全部都堵住了耳朵充耳不闻，海船安全的驶过了能听到歌声的地方，而绝望的塞壬只有一头扎入茫茫大海了却生命。

同样作为海妖的Mary一定也动心了，她没法抉择在这样的情况下是让自己活下去还是让John活下去，所以她选择了枪击Sherlock然后企图逃走。只是她的命运和那神话里的前辈一模一样，她们没有得到想要得到的那颗心，爱上了一个人，然后走上了毁灭。

Sherlock自觉比她们幸运一些，他真正得到了John，得到了这个独一无二的的人。

只是他的时间也不多了。

他的伤不算太重，却限制了他的行动能力，在那么多狙击手的瞄准下要做些什么都太难，也许救下John是最简单的选择。

John在收到了Mary的短信以后过来告诉了他全部的情况，包括每次他和Mary单独对话时的那种奇怪的沉迷，事后却回想不出一丝一毫的古怪感觉。这提醒了Sherlock他们面对的很可能是水元素的精灵，歌声里的王者，塞壬。

他们制定了计划，让John先单独去和Mary会面，Sherlock好像捉拿不忠的恋人一般登场。可是事情看来远远超出了控制，Mary的幕后是一张可怕的大网。

总是会弄错一些事，Sherlock苦笑着想到。

时间还剩下最后三十秒，他睁开了眼睛。

John在他刚刚想动弹的时候就打掉了他手中的那把枪，接着军医一个翻身扑到了Sherlock的身体上方，他的身形完美的掩盖住了Sherlock的大部分要害，让那些狙击枪无法瞄准致命。

“John……”Sherlock剧烈颤抖起来，他想要翻身逃脱，但是被John死死压制住。军医钳住他的四肢，将他固定在地上，深色的眼睛看着他，眼角嘴角泛出一些笑纹：

“我知道你想干什么，Sherlock。我说过，被你抛下才会毁了我。”

被你抛下也会毁了我的，Sherlock绝望的想着。

他不要John这样，他的John应该健康勇敢的活在阳光之下，他才是那个应该永远堕落无尽黑暗的人。他的眼中此刻才放出真正的恐惧，他看着那些瞄准的光线渐渐汇聚到过来，游走在他们身边，在找不到他的要害时纷纷移到了John的头上背上。

不要这样！！

“去泳池……”他慌乱的说道，“水面折射……”

“你的伤口不能进水了。”John温柔的说着，用一只手压住他的双臂，另一只手抬起拂过他的脸庞，深色眼眸中柔情无限：

“Goodbye, Sherlock.”

最后一个没有发出声音的口型，是LOVE。


	8. 第八夜•魔鬼猎人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔鬼猎人，是城市猎人中的佼佼者。

“跟踪锁定！”

Sherlock大声说道，接着重重吐出一口气。

John身上的水还在滴滴答答的落下来，时间一时间仿佛静止了一般。过了会儿，军医歪过头好像在仔细听着什么，最后他伸手从自己耳朵里摘下一只迷你耳机，放到咨询猎人的耳朵上。

他们各戴了一边耳机，听着里面那个轻飘飘的声音向咨询猎人打招呼。

“Jim Moriarty。嗨~Sherlock！我是Jim，亲爱的小乖乖有什么要说的？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，微不可见的长舒了一口气：“你已经被跟踪锁定了。”

那边沉默了片刻：“你不可能做到的。”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock吐出这个名字，仿佛解决了一切问题。

耳机的声音被啪的掐断，时间过去了十秒，二十秒，三十秒，但是那些狙击枪没有一发启动的。John就俯在Sherlock身上不过一尺的地方，他们四目相对，口鼻里喷出的温暖气息都能打到对方脸上。

“怎么回事？”John低声问道。

“他们在谈判，Mycroft已经通过监测这只耳机的信号找到了他，接下来就看我们的魔鬼先生是否愿意放过我们来交换他被放过了。”Sherlock有气无力的说着。

“谁是Mycroft？”

“一个体内脂肪含量占了体重百分之九十九的……政府行政官员。”咨询猎人龇牙咧嘴的说着，看来枪击还是带来了痛苦。

John的担忧之情完全显现在了脸上：“你感觉怎么样？”

“我没事。”Sherlock说着，扭了扭还在被军医钳制的手腕，“松开。”

“你得保证你不会再挣扎。”

咨询猎人翻了个白眼，如果不是他脸色白的跟纸一样，你会以为这家伙还活蹦乱跳健康的很：“我没力气挣扎了，松开我。”

John松开了他。

他们对视片刻，刚才的一切历历在目。即使Moriarty用二十把狙击枪和耳机威胁John装扮成一个幕后黑手的样子，Sherlock也在坚持从别的地方找到罪犯。直到现在军医还坚持掩护着Sherlock的身体，他们滴着冷汗热汗也许还有生理性盐水，被泳池水浇了一头一脸狼狈不堪，却是彼此眼中最可爱的人。

Sherlock的手缓缓上举，贴在了John的脑后拉进他，双唇遭遇，他们忘情的吻了起来。

这个吻没什么章法，只是在发泄，是啃是舔是纠缠是厮杀。咨询猎人试图仗着对口腔构造的熟悉挑拨John，却很快在后者的高度技巧下败下阵来。军医侵入了他的口腔，诱得他津液泛滥，彻底软作一团任凭John的掠夺。

Sherlock喉间响起一声不堪负荷的呻吟时，军医放开了他，他们气喘吁吁，却止不住的微笑然后学着对方的样子笑着。

“你还好么？”

“我以为刚才的行动已经……证明了……”

“你在抽气。”John皱了皱眉，暗自后悔刚才的冒失行为，但又忍不住舔了舔唇。

“你还想要个吻。”又被咨询猎人一眼看穿。

军医按住他，检查他的伤口：“等我们离开这个鬼地方，我要把你吻个够——这是什么声音？！”

空中传来巨大的马达声，嗖嗖的冷风席卷而来。John仍像之前挡住游泳池水那样挡住了大部分的冷风，Sherlock明白，大英政府那姗姗来迟的援救队伍终于到了。

狙击手们的瞄准红线已经消失，不知道是及时撤退了还是被拿下了，这些类似政治上尔虞我诈的谈判细节Sherlock现在无力思考。他只是终于彻底的放松下来，接着就被一团黑暗袭击了。

“嘿，Sherlock！撑住！”John惊慌的叫着，这一幕成了Sherlock彻底失去意识前眼前的最后景象。

*  
“你该告诉我Mycroft是你哥哥，我差点把他拧骨折！然后被几十把狙击枪对准了脑袋！”John坐在他的病床前说着，空气里飘满了消毒药水的气味，他们在大英政府安排的特别病房里。

“你没成功拧折他真是太遗憾了。”Sherlock低声回答道，继续闭目养神。

“你哥还想让我转告你，以后不要用侵入他的电脑的方式来让他追踪Moriarty。”军医再次舔了舔嘴唇，“不过我觉得你干得不赖。”

Sherlock发出猫一样的咕噜声：“这样可以提醒他动作快点。”

咨询猎人的情况不算太严重，托了John及时打在Mary腿上那一枪的福，Sherlock不是要害受伤。他还可以躺在病床上保持着一副高高在上神气活现的样子，而军医给他端水送饭控制吗啡。

叮！

Sherlock睁开眼睛，John已经非常及时的把咨询猎人的手机奉上——都是这一个月的交往经历养成的！军医现在对他手机的方位很可能比他自己还熟悉了。

咨询猎人打开手机，看到一条短信，是吸血鬼的：

地精杳无音讯，苏塞克斯少了一只风精灵。

Sherlock瞬间愣住了，他的大脑开始转动，寻找精灵和地精之间的关系。John已经习惯了他的恋人在某些突然时刻脸上一片空白，这是Sherlock进入他的思维空间的惯用姿态，军医的责任是避免他乱动乱扭，或是让什么东西打扰了他的思绪。

“哦。”

John急扭头，在病房门口看到了一个女人。有那么一瞬间他以为是走错了病房的人，但是他很快发现这个女人他在杂志上看到过，是Irene Adler。

经常抱怨无聊的Sherlock说过的不无聊的The Woman。

John不知道他们之间发生过什么，但是这个女人对Sherlock肯定意义特殊，他任凭这个家伙走了进来，但是双眼一直严密的盯着她的一举一动。

Irene Adler没有看John，她只是走了进来，走到Sherlock的病床床头放下一枝纯黑色的带刺玫瑰。

Sherlock从思维空间出来的时候脸色依旧有些迷茫，过了一秒钟他才注意到床头多出来的那个女人。

“你换了手机铃声？” Irene Adler挟过他的手机，“可真无情。”

“你可以再录个。”Sherlock平静的回答道。

Irene Adler看着咨询猎人的眼神几乎可以说是怜爱的，这个女人在手机上按了几下就调出了Sherlock原来的短信提示音，可怜John•三大洲•Watson虽然也算情场高手，但是他想破了脑袋也不会想到这个声音是如此的……

活见鬼，他想不到形容词！什么人会用叫/床声当短信提示音！

“我想吻你，然后邀请你去吃晚饭。” Irene笑着，而John紧绷着脸，一言不发。

这个女人俯下身来，在咨询猎人漂亮的眼睛上落下一个吻。Sherlock闭上了眼睛，这感觉很轻柔，不太像这个女人的风格。

咨询猎人无声的接受了这份祝福，很快进入了工作状态：“我需要你帮个忙。”

“什么事？”

Sherlock思索片刻：“调查一下诺森伯兰第五燧发枪手团的Major James Sholto在阿富汗战场遭遇的巨龙死后留下的火核晶的去向。”

这句话让John讶异的震动了一下，他没想过Sherlock的调查居然还查到了他的旧事。不过想起来这件事他的确没法给他的恋人提供什么情报，他当场就昏过去了，事后只顾得上哀悼战友并庆幸自己居然还能幸存，至于火核晶？他的脑子里都没有一秒钟想到这件事。

Irene Adler点了点头：“还需要我做什么？你现在可起不来，这件事情很危险？”

“也许是的。”Sherlock的声音里透着疲惫。

“对方是魔鬼？” Irene探寻的眼神转向了John，这个动作等于无声的问出了一个问题。

Sherlock微微弯起唇角，Irene Adler也被John那身温暖的套头毛衣欺骗了，一直冒充魔鬼猎人的她当然看得出军医没有接受过专业的猎人训练，想当然的将John视为一个需要被保护的对象。

John可不是，泳池里他的行动差点把咨询猎人吓得魂飞魄散。

他还记得他想让John单独活下去时军医的回答，行动抵得上一千一万句海誓山盟，他不敢再抛下John，因为他也不想被John抛下。

这场战斗，他们会共同面对。

“让John和你一起去，”Sherlock回答道，“他是我的一张底牌。”

“哦，”Irene看上去有些惊讶，“他是你的伴侣吗？Sherlock居然也有了一张底牌？可是这等于把你的弱点公诸于众。”

“John不是弱点。”咨询猎人挪动着手勾住军医的，这个动作看起来格外的孩子气，但是在咨询猎人的手上做出却是让人心酸的优雅，“我希望John能够成为魔鬼猎人，这方面你是专家。”

这个女人无声的微笑起来，她当然是专家。Irene Adler根本不是魔鬼猎人，却以魔鬼猎人的身份在伦敦这个大城市捞尽好处，还奇迹般的没有和真正的魔鬼发生冲突。她在这方面的成就独一无二，如果不是堕入情网也不会被Sherlock占了上风。

“好的，我可以把他变成一个魔鬼猎人，不过需要的时间长短取决于你的小男朋友。” Irene Adler向军医伸出一只手，“这次任务办完以后你能赏脸和我一起吃顿饭吗？Sherl，总是让女方邀请可不是绅士的做派。”

John轻轻从咨询猎人的手中抽出，和Irene握了握手，接着又好像一无异状的搭回了Sherlock的手上。这一对儿好像初恋小男生们的举止让Irene忍住了笑意，她对军医可着实有些嫉妒了。

“如果我还活着。”Sherlock闭上眼睛，回答了Irene的邀约。

*  
John跟着Irene Adler走出了巴兹医院。很显然这个女人并不知道John拥有消灭魔鬼的能力，她只是以为Sherlock别出心裁的想把军医打造成一个类似她的伪装的魔鬼猎人。

“你打算做到什么地步？或者说Sherlock需要什么样的效果？”这个女人穿着神似咨询猎人的黑长大衣问道。

“我相信是一切可以做到的效果。”军医回答道。

“这是不可能的。” Irene Adler毫不客气，“所有城市猎人都是在幼年时就被发现了异能天赋，然后送到专业的猎人学校进行学习，你的年龄已经偏大了，而且你也没有异能。”

“‘通常’很无聊。”John用了Sherlock的口头禅进行反击，“Sherlock就是一个反例，而且我想你也是。”

这个女人刷的停了下来，一转身衣袂飘扬，红唇勾起一抹笑：“没错，但是Sherlock是天才，而我也不差。”

言下之意，不问可知。

军医鼓起腮帮子，倒没有生气。不管怎么说这个女人说的是实话，John Watson不能指望在智力的战场上大有作为，他更熟悉的是另外一套东西。

“我记得城市猎人们有一条准则：随心而动，做你最擅长的。”John好脾气的看着Irene的眼睛，“好吧，我母亲说的。”

“你母亲？”

“‘伦敦东区的全科猎人’，不过她已经去世十多年了。”John深深吸了一口气，“她告诉过我不少城市猎人的事儿。”

“Mrs. Watson？” Irene Adler有些惊奇起来，“居然是她？传说中和一个魔鬼拼的两败俱伤创造奇迹的女猎人？她似乎是魔鬼猎人之外第一个能够对魔鬼造成重创的猎人，只是可惜没有找到杀死魔鬼的办法。”

“能够杀死魔鬼的，只有法则、时间和魔鬼自己，好在还有魔鬼猎人。”John咕哝了一句，“那只老魔鬼逃脱了，我的母亲却牺牲了。”往事总是有些痛苦的，当时的John是在母亲弥留之际赶到的，他无力回天。

Irene Adler重新认真的打量着眼前这个看似不起眼的军医，仿佛下定了某种决心：“既然如此，也许你能做得到。我们先去解决Sherlock的问题，然后我会告诉你魔鬼猎人需要的知识技能。”

“当然了，如果你偷懒了，或是败坏了Mrs. Watson的声誉，我会用比我的马鞭更可爱的东西教训你的。”这个女人淡淡的警告一句，随即迈开步子。军医急忙跟上，用力甩了甩脑袋，试图把他曾经见过有关Irene Adler的杂志封面上那些奇怪的道具（包括马鞭）从脑海里甩出去。

*  
“巨龙火核晶的下落属于军事机密，我不能告诉你，Captain Watson。”情报部门的办事人员一板一眼的回答道。

John有些烦躁，他当然清楚军事条例章程，但是Sherlock需要知道。

Irene Adler双手插兜，站在后面看上尉出够了洋相，这才慢悠悠的走过来掏出了一张字条：“把这个，交给你们的上司。”

John诧异了一下，而那个办事人员接过条子以后也是一脸“这女人疯了吧”的表情。

Irene Adler轻巧一笑，跳坐上办公桌，轻轻拉过办事人员的衣领，靠在他耳边轻声说了些什么，最后伸手弹了一下那个人的脑门。

办事人员满脸通红的揣着纸条，嗫嚅着表示自己需要请示一下上级，就通通通的跑出去了。留下上尉先生一脸莫名，他疑惑的看向Irene Adler。

“你不会想知道的。”这个女人双手抱臂在胸，依然坐在办公桌上。

回想了一下办事人员诡异的表情，John Watson认为这个女人这次说的是实话，于是明智的选择了闭嘴。过了会儿来了一位看上去很像高级长官的人，这个人表示他们有最高权限，可以进入档案室任意观看任何权限设置的档案。

换句话说，如果John Watson对各种皇室八卦、花边野史、轰动爆料感兴趣的话，他也可以在档案室里看真相看个够。

谢天谢地，他没有特殊癖好！

手机叮的一声响了，John掏出来看了眼，是Sherlock发来的短信。

“怎么了？”Irene Adler回头问道。

“他在抱怨住院无聊，说今晚想去Angelo的餐厅吃饭……等等，Sherlock想吃饭？！”军医后知后觉的惊讶了一下。

Irene站住了：“他想和谁去吃？”

“呃……我。”

“你真是让人嫉妒，上尉。” Irene Adler看了他一眼，“如果这件事之后他仍然没有改变主意的话，我建议你立刻向他求婚。”

“等等，他以前和人在一起改变过主意？”

The Woman用一种暗沉难辨的眼光瞟过他：“这个家伙有时候真的挺混蛋的，我见过他为了对付一个巫师，在一天之内就博得了巫师管家的好感。不过那个男人在第二天就被甩了，因为Sherlock得到了巫师家的地图。”

军医的脸变白了。

“他没有和那个男人睡觉，如果你在意的是这个的话。” Irene Adler突然扭回头，她跟着前方的军官向档案室走去。这会儿这个女人的背影看上去有些落寞，经验丰富的三大洲用猜的都能知道她恐怕也是被Sherlock甩掉的人中的其中一员。

“我不在意那个。”John低声说道。

军医的思绪飞的有点远，他想到了Sherlock答应他表白的那天。那天正好是吸血鬼控制住他的梦境，发现他是个魔鬼猎人的时候，而Sherlock正要对付一只魔鬼……咨询猎人对他提出联结伴侣关系的那天，则是他被Mary迷惑的时候，而且Sherlock也只是提出想要一段临时的伴侣关系……

老天爷啊，John拼命抑制住自己乱飘的思绪，一遍遍告诉自己Sherlock不是那种人。他有的时候的确不讲究达成目的的手段，但是从来不会想要刻意的伤害别人。

Sherlock当然不会想要伤害别人，也许他只是对人情世故一窍不通，也许他根本没意识到自己的行为能造成多大的伤害。而John Watson有权要求什么？他曾经对Sherlock许诺过，自己所求的不过是能站在Sherlock的身边为他拔剑。现在他居然让自己的欲望更加重了吗？

不。

Sherlock的需求才是第一位的。

*  
他们在档案室里找到了需要的东西，John留心着没让Irene去打开其他档案。手头的这份档案上是诺森伯兰第五燧发枪手团Major James Sholto所率敢死队进入巨龙洞穴发生意外的全报告。

John匆匆扫过报告内容，他对这份报告描述的过程只有更为熟悉，里面夹着James和他做的报告档案。John翻到了最后一页，然后目光落在了那个巨龙火核晶的签收落款上。

落款人是Sebastian Moran。

John的脸今天第二次白了。

Moran是上校，是部队里他和James的上司，在阿富汗的时候他们就听说过这个家伙曾经追捕一只白老虎的英勇事迹。谁都不知道上校是怎么做到的，但是也只有他追踪了那只老虎七天七夜，最后满身鲜血伤痕的半拖半扛着这只庞然大物出现在了军营门前。

这样的一位战斗英雄是怎么和Sherlock手头调查的魔鬼牵扯在一起的？John想不明白。

John Watson取走了这张签收条，对折了一下放进口袋。这个行为当然是违反保密规定的，但是去他的！Sherlock要这玩意，而John想要证实一名军人的光荣。他希望Moran没有参与成为魔鬼的同盟，希望这里面有什么阴差阳错的巧合。

那个女人一直没什么其他举动，他们就这样走出了档案室。

那名带他们来到档案室的官员正殷勤的等在门口，Irene Adler向他索要那张让他们得以用最高权限进入的字条。官员二话没说就奉上了，但是那个女人连字条的边儿都没碰到，John劈手夺过了。

“哦，是Sherlock让你这么做的。” Irene迅速反应了过来。

“我被告知让你接近充满机密的档案是危险行为。”John回答道，他展开字条看了一眼，看到的是一张简短的授权书和另一个代表了权力的落款：

Mycroft Holmes

Sherlock身上显然还有很多秘密，不过John还是遵照短信的嘱咐把这张授权纸条捻了个粉碎。军医没有把碎纸乱扔，他向外面的人借了个火。

Irene Adler有些无奈的看着这一幕，没有试图和一位上尉动手。

“你相当小心翼翼啊。”

“不能被复原的只有被火元素吞噬的东西。”John认真的说道。

“你母亲说得对。” Irene Adler移开了目光。她的确对这个档案室里的东西有些贪念，不过现在其实并无需要，更多的想法也只是想和Sherlock再玩玩猫鼠游戏。

“魔鬼猎人，是城市猎人中的佼佼者。” Irene Adler突然说道，“明天开始我会教给你一切成为魔鬼猎人需要的，John Watson，别让我失望。”

*  
与此同时的另一边，巴兹医院Sherlock的病房里来了一位不速之客。

这个人正用他标志性的黑伞点着地面，伸手调高了一点Sherlock的吗啡用量，接着就被Sherlock一脸厌恶的调了回去。

“吗啡可以抑制你的痛苦。”

“你只是想让我的智商下降。”

Mycroft有些无奈的看着弟弟：“这么说John Watson是你选定的伴侣了？趁着你们还没有联结，Sherlock，做事谨慎为好。”

“你管得太宽了。”

“你是我亲爱的弟弟。”大英政府露出了一个微笑，却迎来Sherlock不屑的嗤声，“那么你打算如何向他坦白？这是联结伴侣关系必要的一步，这次我可以用直升机把你直接带到这里，下一次呢？战斗机？”

Sherlock的脸沉了下来：“John不需要知道那些。”

“但你不可能永远骗过他。”Mycroft转动伞柄，低下头放缓了语气，“当然，我们认为一切联结伴侣关系的做法都是愚蠢的，可是这个世上的金鱼们大都认为一段认真的伴侣关系需要双方坦诚相待。他迟早会要知道的，除非你打算的只是一段临时关系，那么就不劳我操心了，可我不认为……”

“你操心的已经够多了，Mycroft！”Sherlock低声咆哮道。

“Sherlock，生命终有尽头，心终会破碎。”Mycroft缓缓说道，“你也不会例外。但是不论如何，我不希望你出事，那会让我心碎的。”

咨询猎人受到了惊吓，他瞪圆了眼睛看着他的哥哥，好在他知道没什么奇异生物有那个本事附体这位大魔王。

“你让我怎么回答这句话？”

“我今天有点多愁善感，可能是因为我刚签署的一份授权书不见了，这让我感觉不太好。”Mycroft持着黑伞走到门边。

“那就奴役你的手下们去找找狼人，也许你自己应该活动活动了。”Sherlock轻哼一声。

“说的有道理。”Mycroft推开病房的门走了出去，在医院走廊拐角遇到了急匆匆赶来的John Watson。大英政府突然想起了初见时差点被军医拗断的手臂，脸部肌肉抽动了一下。

军医和他打了个招呼就进了病房。

Irene Adler向他微笑了一下：“多可爱的医生。”

Mycroft沉默片刻。

Sherlock会和他一样，到头来只是孤身一人，大英政府一直这样认为着，但是他没想到John可以打开他弟弟的心房。

“他也许会让Sherlock变得更好，也许会让他更加不可救药。”

而不可救药的概率，会大得多。


	9. 第九夜•槲寄剧毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柔弱的槲寄生是爱情的象征，也是唯一能够扼杀光明的箭。

Sherlock的身体在创造奇迹，他很快就出院了。

出院当晚John就和他来到了Angelo的餐厅，热情过头的老板又为他们点上了一支培养气氛的蜡烛。Angelo滔滔不绝的向John讲述他讲了八百遍的Sherlock创造的奇迹，似乎想在军医面前为咨询猎人再增加点好感值。

意大利面的味道不错，葡萄酒也合胃口。军医很快调动了在阿富汗培养出的乐观主义精神，忘记了Angelo的副业而大快朵颐，Sherlock也稍稍动叉吃了少许。

“今天的课程怎么样？”Sherlock吃了几口就放下了叉子。

“你不能演绎出来吗？”John愉快的叉起一块鱼肉。

咨询猎人双手十指相点，目光迅速扫视了John的全身上下：“你今天进行了大量的理论知识学习，其中有些知识点让你感到愉快——和魔鬼的弱点有关？不，能消灭魔鬼的只有法则、时间和魔鬼自己，以及魔鬼猎人。啊，是魔鬼猎人。”

“干得漂亮！”John已经将鱼肉咀嚼了下去，“可以解释一下吗？”

“你很饿，这一般出现在剧烈的锻炼之后。但是我想在第一天课程里你用你的军人素质让那个女人吃惊以后这种锻炼就取消了，你的身体素质远超一般的城市猎人。”

“也托你带着我追捕那些奇异生物的福，我们几乎跑遍了整个伦敦。”

“所以体力锻炼毫无必要，你的饥饿应该是脑力活动所致。在远东的几个国家，非常耗神的围棋可以让棋手在一盘棋之后体重骤降。你的脑力活动不至于那么厉害，否则你会疲劳的连食欲都没有。很显然你胃口大开，非常愉快。这本来应该和魔鬼的弱点有关，但是考虑到魔鬼的弱点是固定的，所以应该是另一件事。”

“请继续。”每次听Sherlock的演绎也是John的享受，比每晚八点档的那些狗血电视剧要好得多。

“你之前在为伴侣问题发愁，因为一般认为魔鬼猎人的天命伴侣是另一位同时代的魔鬼猎人。你……找到她了？”

说到这里，Sherlock的声音迟疑下来，咨询猎人不自觉的往后靠了靠身子，似乎非常缺乏安全感。

“完全不是那么回事。”军医停止了吃东西，“Sherlock，我想我上次和你说的很清楚了。我什么也不要，让那‘另一个家伙’见鬼去。我只需要在你身边，当你需要的时候帮上你的忙，谁也不能决定我选择谁。”

Sherlock眨了眨他墨绿色的眼睛。

“之前我就怀疑过，如果你不是我注定的‘另一个’那么还有谁该是？”John制止了Sherlock想要说话的欲望，“但我知道你的确不是，而我无法想象我还会对其他人动心。今天Irene Adler给我看了点东西——她手机里的东西可真多——原来根本就没有……命中注定。”

“人们都那么说。”咨询猎人轻声喃喃道。

“这可不是你说的话。”John微笑，“Sherlock，为什么你一直不告诉我？联结并非完全等同于婚姻关系，也是一种增加感应的做法。当两个魔鬼猎人相互联结之后，他们应对魔鬼的能力和配合可以更上一个台阶。事实上很多魔鬼猎人在消灭了宿敌之后会断开联结，去找他们各自真正的伴侣，我才知道。”

“因为小说家和漫画家们的浪漫都相当不可救药，”Sherlock沉着脸接口道，“命中注定，灵魂伴侣之类的鬼话，能更受到读者的欢迎而吸引眼球。”

“所以……”John突然咽了一口唾沫，喉结滚动了一下，“如果你那天提议的暂时联结是为了对付Moriarty，那么……”

“不！”Sherlock震惊的看着军医，眼神里是满满的受伤，虽然只有一刹那就立即隐没了，但John还是捕捉到了这丝脆弱的神色。

“那你的意思是……”军医觉得自己的呼吸有些急促起来，难道他梦想中的事情是真的？Sherlock这次并不仅仅是为了夺取一个胜利，他真的对John有感觉？

Sherlock阖上了眼：“John，我说你不是我的弱点并非我不在意你，只是我肯定你的能力，你不会让别人伤害到我。但如果你需要证实的话，每个人都有压制点，都有不能割舍的人，你……是我的压制点。”

任何人都休想通过John来伤害Sherlock。

但如果这伤害来自John本人，Sherlock将毫无抵抗之力，他也根本不会抵抗。

承认这一点对Sherlock来说有些艰难，但好在军医及时的凑近揽住了他的腰。John轻轻顺着他的脊椎抚摸他的背，表达着安慰与歉意。

“抱歉，原谅我，请原谅我。”军医轻声说道，“告诉我你没事。”

“我没事。”Sherlock回应了他，“我对你的提议仍然有效，并且不是出于战略结盟的目的。你可以再考虑，我们可以回去了吗？”

“天啊，好的，当然好的。”John拉近他，给了他一个吻。

这个吻多多少少把Sherlock的双腿重新钉在了地面上，不再感觉自己是飘飘渺渺没有定点的一团了，John就是那个永恒不变的定点。

他们一块儿回家了。

*  
John为他们泡了两杯茶，Sherlock的那杯里面加了两块糖，一如既往。

“我刚才表现得像个混球。”John低声说道，一反常态的和Sherlock一起挤在了冥想沙发里。Mrs. Hudson不在，我们的两位朋友可以充分的交流一些他们平时没说的话。

不过Sherlock还是奉行工作第一的咨询猎人，他决定说说关于魔鬼的话题。

“其实我不太愿意提这个，”John喝了一口印度茶，“魔鬼会让我感觉整个晚上都糟糕透顶，他们无恶不作。Sherlock，说吧，我听着呢。”

Sherlock沉默片刻：“那你可以知道怎么样可以消灭他们。”

“我拥有杀死魔鬼的异能，是不是？”

“没错，魔鬼猎人手握的枪射出的子弹，魔鬼猎人砍下的刀，只要是魔鬼猎人发动的，并且造成了魔鬼的致命伤，都会将魔鬼置于死地。而其他人顶多做到重伤魔鬼，除非他们掌握了法则。”

“等等，‘能消灭魔鬼的，是法则、时间和魔鬼自己，还好我们有魔鬼猎人。’这句话里的法则并不是最高法则？而是某种可以掌握的法则？”

Sherlock用看金鱼的目光看了军医一眼：“当然，远在天上的最高法则能做什么？每天打雷来劈死魔鬼吗？那伦敦城里就没有一块好地了，魔鬼不会光站在那里任雷劈的。至于时间，那更是废话中的废话，等魔鬼老死了还有什么意义？”

“Sherlock，你一下子就否决了两种可能，这有点可怕了。”

“法则指的是另外一件事，有一种武器，或者说植物，只要刺入魔鬼的要害就可以造成和魔鬼猎人的子弹或刀剑一样的效果。如果你看过北欧神话就会知道，槲寄生的枝条有多好用。”

“槲寄生？！”John有些惊诧，“那玩意很软，而且站在那个下面不能拒绝亲吻，我以为那是代表爱情的。”

“什么？”轮到Sherlock吃惊了，“为什么站在槲寄生下不能拒绝亲吻？槲寄生又不能把站在它下面的人定住，难道那些人不懂得反抗吗？”

听着咨询猎人把一件美好的浪漫礼仪说成了好似强上的悲剧，John终于想起身边是个连太阳系都已经删除了的家伙。军医翻了个白眼，向他的恋人解释：“这不是定身法，Sherlock这是某种社会礼仪，普通人约定俗成的那种。”

“哦，哦。”Sherlock的脑子转过了弯，“不过这毫无意义，普通人的社会习俗并不能对付魔鬼。”

“起码可以记到我的博客上，大家喜欢看咨询猎人人性化的那一面。”John忽视了Sherlock的抗议，窃笑着。

Sherlock抗议无果，开始阐述真正重要的内容：“北欧神话里主神有两个相对的儿子，一个代表黑暗一个代表光明。主神的弟弟Loki怂恿黑暗之神去杀死光明之神，但是光明之神的母亲做了一个梦梦见了这件事。她向全世界的物体恳求让它们发誓不去伤害她的儿子，唯独忘了槲寄生因为她觉得这种植物太弱小了。”

“我不明白为什么神话里的人都那么愚蠢，好像古希腊的阿喀琉斯的母亲把他浸入冥河来让他获得刀枪不入的力量，却偏偏忘了她手抓住的儿子的脚踝。然后那些故事就有发挥余地了，阿喀琉斯被一箭射中脚踝死了，光明之神被槲寄生做的箭射死了。”

“可是Sherlock，魔鬼的代表力量是黑暗元素，光明元素是天使的，如果槲寄生的神话代表了某种含义也应该是它能伤害到天使啊。”军医居然跟住了Sherlock超快的语速，提出了质疑。

Sherlock笑了一下，是那种应付人的假笑。

“相信我，能伤害天使的东西一样可以伤害魔鬼，光明本来就是诞生于黑暗和闪电交织中的。”

“我记得，你在地精王国门口唱的歌，真是难听的要命。”

Sherlock的假笑脱落了，他给了军医一个真正的，夺人心魄的微笑。

John看着他的朋友：“那么你打算怎么做？我们现在去买一些槲寄生来扎成弓箭？你会开弓射箭吗，就算你会，槲寄生能射出多远？”

*  
Sherlock有些急切的向John确认他的学习情况，如果不是因为他们要对付的是一个狡诈凶残的魔鬼，John会觉得Sherlock信不过The Woman的授课水平的。

不过咨询猎人也的确提出了很多军医以前没听过的事情，Irene Adler的讲述都侧重于每一物种的优势与弱点，而Sherlock则知道更多的那些物种的起源。John对此倒也没有感到惊奇，Sherlock的知识结构本就异于常人。

他说：“John，很多情况是需要随机应变的，不是任何时候你记得的那些优势和弱点都可以起作用。因为你要对付的奇异生物也知道他们自身有哪些优势和弱点，就会尽量发挥前者而隐藏后者。但是当你知道了他们的起源之后，你可以演绎出更多的相处之道从而制胜。”

尽管John对于自己临场发挥大脑来演绎一种没见过的生物完全没有信心，但是Sherlock的意愿他全部遵照执行无误。

“从Mary的事情里我们大约可以知道，Moriarty的手下至少还有一名白狼人为他效力。我倾向于Mary的那个被狼人跟踪的故事是真的，只有真话才可以企图骗过我。只不过Mary隐瞒了她后来被Moriarty控制来引诱我们的事情，才发生了泳池的意外。”

“我们需要防备兽人，这种生物因为兼具野兽和人类的特性，并非最高法则创造世界之初就产生并祝福和赐予魔力的纯元素生物。但是他们同时具有野兽的力量和人类的智慧，这让他们变得比纯元素生物还要难于对付。”

“但是野生的血统也让他们比一般人更加容易暴躁，而人在暴躁的时候是会失去理智的，这一点就连天性最温和的半人马都无法避免。John，如果我们能激怒那个狼人就等于已经成功了一半，接下来主要需要防备的就是兽人暴躁之后的狂化，虽然理智基本清零但是他的身体条件会大为改善，必须小心，还有……”

“Sherlock，你说的太急了。”John温和的制止了Sherlock的滔滔不绝，似乎有什么无形之中在催促着咨询猎人把他能掏出来的知识全部掏空塞进军医的脑袋里，“你这样会让我担心的，我希望到时候能和你并肩作战，而不是出现点什么糟糕的意外而让你不得不玩自我牺牲的把戏，然后把希望全部寄托在我身上。”

“John，你想得太多了……”

“那么就到此为止，为了避免增加我的恐慌起见。”军医坚持道，“而且我需要时间考虑一下你说的那个……提议。”

联结伴侣关系的提议。

Sherlock迟疑了一下，点了点头，答应了John的要求，他没有再说什么。

*  
他们几乎是用捱的熬过了第二天的白天，好不容易等到了晚上。

彼此的眼神已经在白天交错以后又生生分开了许多次，参杂了一些欲言又止，他们都知道这个晚上会格外不同。他们的关系会发生很大的变化，只是不知道这种变化将会把他们指引去往何方。

221B的晚上照例没有点起太亮的灯，Sherlock坐在书桌后面，书桌上唯一的灯光照得他的脸色更加苍白，眼珠近乎无色。这样的他看上去更脆弱了几分，John直觉的意识到咨询猎人有什么要问他，他屏住了呼吸。

Sherlock拉开书桌的抽屉，从里面取出一把植物。

“槲寄生？”

咨询猎人点了点头，John把这可爱植物的枝条接了过来，笑着，温柔的吻上Sherlock的唇。

泳池之后他们这样做过很多次，但每一次Sherlock的反应都跟不上John这个情场老手。咨询猎人勉强回应着这个吻，却被那条滑腻的舌头点开了牙关。John的舌面是粗粝的，微微带着印度茶香的味道，似苦还甜的气息混合着John的气味渗入Sherlock的四肢百骸，就仿佛是他正在被John入侵。

不知何时军医已经绕到了他身边，John的手揽住他的腰，在敏感的腰侧弹拨出锐利的旋律。Sherlock惊喘一声，被军医拉动着站了起来，他们吻着，在彼此的肩上背上摩挲着，跌跌撞撞的倒进冥想沙发里。

John压在他身上，每一点身体的接触都在带来更多的炽热，吻还在继续，自从他们的第一个吻开始Sherlock就对此上瘾。现在他继续沉溺其中，直到眼前出现甜蜜的昏黑才被放开。

“记得换气。”John有些无奈的看着他，Sherlock现在变得一团糟，卷发散开，剧烈喘气，整张脸变得通红。军医忍不住俯身去舔弄他的下颌，一路湿吻到脖颈，在那里品尝出Sherlock喉头发出的一阵咕噜。

“John……你接受了？”Sherlock终于找回神智，赶在John再次吻走它之前说了出来。

军医沉默了片刻，停下了正在进行的动作。John深色的眼睛俯瞰着Sherlock的，过了会儿军医才开口，嗓音有点嘶哑：

“不，不行。”

Sherlock的心沉了下去，欲望消退了，他闭上了眼睛，不愿意让John窥见他内心的受伤。

伴侣契约是一种咒术，虽然没有婚姻的法律文书，但是和法律文书有着同等的效用，也许比冷冰冰的白纸黑字更有用些。伴侣契约的种类很多，有的是类似主仆关系，有的是结定终身之好不死不休，有的是最正常的平等伴侣契约，而Sherlock向军医提议的只不过是程度最简单的、一个礼拜就会自动取消的临时伴侣。

连这个，John也不愿意给他么？

“我做不到，Sherlock，这太糟糕了。”John仍旧喘着粗气，“我知道这很自私，相当自私，但是——”

“没关系。”咨询猎人仍旧闭着眼睛，感觉心都在一点一点的冷下去。

“看着我，Sherlock，求你看着我。”军医恳求着，直到Sherlock睁开眼睛，这会儿他的眼睛还是脆弱的无色。

John深吸一口气：“天啊，你这样的眼神……Sherlock，我做不到只是和你联结一个礼拜的关系。那会让我同时感觉既在天堂又在地狱，我会在每一天渴求你，然后害怕下一天的到来，害怕临时关系结束。我会害怕如果你厌倦了怎么办？你是……你是我见过的最出色，最不可思议，最疯狂也是最美丽的人……我不认为我可以拥有你多长时间。如果一定要遭遇失去你，那我宁可从来没有得到过，那也许能让我好受点，等你想要我离开的时候我也许还能挨过去。Sherlock……”

Sherlock的眼睛迅速凝结成了闪烁着金光的墨绿色，他震颤的看着John，没有想过自己可以得到这个人那么深的感情。

下一秒，他握住John的手，被那只拿枪的手捏着，十指相扣紧到几乎磨破皮肤，但是他不在乎。

“你可以拥有我。”咨询猎人缓缓说道，“不要临时关系，其他哪种都可以。”

John颤抖了。

他们对视胶着着，直到军医移开了眼睛：

“Sherlock……你真的明白自己在说什么？”

“我明白。”

“可这如果不是你想要的，当你遇到了更好的人，我们……”

“John，”他呼唤着，“我遇到了你。”

这句话仿佛一个火星，点燃了John内心的渴望，他们再次吻在一起，啃咬着彼此的唇齿。Sherlock感到欲望的海洋袭来，他放任自己关闭了思维宫殿的大门，全身心的沉溺进去。

感官里第一次如此超负荷的摄入一个人的抚弄，摄入一个人的气息，摄入一个人给予的一切感觉。Sherlock没有去分析那些刺激，他只是迷乱的接受着，将自己最真实的反应完全展现出来。John的吻印上他衬衫的第一颗扣子时，被他制止了。

“John……我……”他甩了甩脑袋，找回单词和语法。

“没关系。”John吻着他的脖颈，“如果你不想要也没关系，我们有的是时间。”

“不，我想要这个……”Sherlock吸了口气，“只是……我想要留着这件衣服。”

John看上去有些惊奇，又有些受伤：“怎么了？你有什么……”

“没有，我没有什么不能展示给你的。”Sherlock截断了军医脑子里的胡思乱想，“我只是……我只是……”

John笑了起来，吻到他耳边，伸出舌头舔在他的耳后，湿热的感觉让他的呼吸紊乱起来：“你在害羞？”

Sherlock刚想摇头，猛然间想起了什么，双颊晕红的轻轻嗯了一声。

军医却似乎尝出了什么不一样的味道，他抬起身体，注视着Sherlock，一切动作都中断了：“Sherlock，说实话。我不想我们……”

“我是第一次。”他轻声说道，垂下眼睑。

这是真的。

John的呼吸加重了，他将身体整个儿贴上了Sherlock的，温暖环抱着咨询猎人，继续细细密密的吻着他。

“去床上，那会容易点。”

“好的。”Sherlock抽噎了一下，他们贴在一起挪了过去，然后他就被John推倒在了床上。

每一寸肌肤每一处骨骼都在接受着John，王者对爱人交出了权杖，Sherlock无比顺从的随着John的动作，即使隔着一层衣料他也在回应着John的每一点撩拨，呻吟被John吞下，躯体的动作被John完全压制。

这会儿Sherlock真的有些害羞起来，但他还是给了John一个许可的眼神。

他配合着John除掉了裤子，他身上只有那一件单薄的白色衬衫，下身完全赤裸的躺在床上，无比驯服的软在John的身下。John抽了一口气，手先握住了Sherlock的脚心，看着Sherlock光滑白皙的长腿，忍不住在他大腿内侧印下一串碎吻，吞下Sherlock的每一丝颤动。

带着枪茧的手掠过脚踝抚摸过两条长腿，现在的Sherlock整个人都烧红了。John看着他，吞咽着口水，将自己的衣服三下五除二的剥光了，重新抚摸上咨询猎人。

John的手还在他身上不停的游走，但军医抬起头重新在Sherlock的红肿的唇上吻住，他意识到这是一个恳求。

“那么，终身……伴侣？”他喘息着问道。

“不需要。”John厮磨着，“平等契约就行了，我们可以把它过成一辈子。”

Sherlock轻喘着，闭上眼睛胡乱的点着头，没法更好了，John现在说什么都是好的。


	10. 第十夜•法则主宰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你听说过诸神的黄昏么？

Sherlock轻喘着，闭上眼睛胡乱的点着头，没法更好了，John现在说什么都是好的。

……

【此处拉灯】

第二天清晨，John是被Sherlock拱醒的。

他讲究自身清洁的恋人已经换了一身装束，但仍然窝在他身边，John想起了昨晚发生的事，温柔的给了Sherlock一个拥抱。

“我们还没完成联结仪式。”Sherlock闷闷的说道。

John笑了起来：“不知道是谁睡得那么香。”

“我腰还有点酸。”咨询猎人嘀嘀咕咕，刚经历过昨晚的他格外的黏人，但这样的黏人给了军医极大的满足感。

“我替你揉揉？”John这么说着，手却被Sherlock按了回去。咨询猎人的做法是明智的，不然军医很可能揉着揉着就不那么纯洁起来，然后他们有可能再来晨间第二发，那样的话Sherlock可没法保证自己是不是还能坚持做完联结。

“那么联结誓词？”John想了想，“我不记得怎么说了，你来主持吧。”

Sherlock没有等他说第二遍，就叽里咕噜的念起了一篇咒语似的誓词，虽然John已经把联结伴侣需要的语言语种忘到了爪哇国，但是听着Sherlock低沉柔和的抑扬顿挫本身就是在欣赏美好的音乐。

誓词的最后部分回归到了地球语言，好吧，其实就是John能够听懂的大英帝国语言，这段话很像举行婚礼时新人互诉终身所说的：

“不论如何，不论怎样，从今往后，我起誓我会永远守护你，永远。”

“这是我的第一个誓言，也是最后一个。”Sherlock突然放低了声音，“我是你的。”

“我也一样。”John接口，低头吻在咨询猎人的心口。

这个吻是隔着衣服的，但是联结仪式就此完成。一道不可见的维系已经联结了他们，能够在两颗心的每一次怦然跳动的时候感觉到，能够在每一呼一吸之间感觉到，能够在每一枚亲吻每一次拥抱之中感觉到。

Sherlock颤了颤。

“Sherlock？”

“我没事，只是、只是……”Sherlock蓦然间语无伦次起来，他把头埋进爱人的颈窝里，“我没想到可以拥有一个人，而且还是我认识的最好、最善良、最勇敢的人。”

John把他搂得更紧了。

“我永远都在。”他温柔的回应道。

*  
对于绝大部分人而言，婚礼可以改变很多东西。

但是Sherlock永远都不是“绝大部分的人”，他起床以后照旧维持着神采奕奕的样子，要不是一些只有John才注意到的小细节里咨询猎人腰酸背痛的表现，谁都会以为昨晚的事简直跟一场梦一样。

一千零一夜里的梦。

梦醒之后，他们花了点时间考虑如何把槲寄生的枝条弄成一支可靠的箭，John作为魔鬼猎人倒不需要这件东西，但是Sherlock的准头实在有点吓人。John可以拿一个月的月工资打赌，伦敦城里谁都不会想到大名鼎鼎的咨询猎人是个指手打腿的奇才。

命中率实在太感人了！

去接受那个女人的魔鬼课程都比教Sherlock射击更容易些，不过这没有挫伤John的信心，他们继续不厌其烦的做着准备工作。等到一切都大致妥当了的时候，John抬起头看，才发现外面居然又已经天黑了。

“Sherlock，天黑了。”

“嗯，正确的演绎，恭喜你。”

“我们还有什么要准备的？”

“今晚准备作战。”咨询猎人从地毯上爬起来，舒展他优美的身子，“今夜是月圆之夜，如果我是狼人的话，也会选在今天发动袭击的。”

John警觉的握住了勃朗宁。

“John，狼人不是魔鬼猎人的子弹就可以摧毁的，啊，我想Mycroft要送来的东西已经送来了——大英政府的低下效率真是让人忧心啊。”

“用一个白天折腾一些树枝的人比起来，我们的效率已经相当不错了。”大英政府沉着脸，持着从不离身的小黑伞走了进来，“你需要的东西都已经送到了，附带有瞄准镜的弓弩，一个从来没接受过训练的人要用槲寄生枝条发射弓箭这种蠢事儿我真是想不到。”

咨询猎人不耐烦的挥舞起身边的琴弓，其模样好像是要以弓为剑，与他哥哥的黑伞再来几次决斗似的：“我以为你装进来的监视器都已经拆掉了。”

“看来还有漏网之鱼。”大英政府虚伪的笑笑，“我该祝你们新婚愉快吗？”

……

John•正直好青年•光荣的阿富汗退役军医•他可是个正常人！•Watson觉得自己没法直视Mycroft的眼睛了——什么人会偷窥亲弟弟的新婚之夜然后第二天还赶来道贺！大英政府的脸上简直就直接写上了“我知道你们昨晚全程干了什么哟~”的表情！WTF！

“不用如此。”Mycroft转向了军医，“我的弟弟Sherlock是个任性的孩子，不过其实他倒也没什么坏心肠。他之前都是一个人，直到……”

“Mycroft！”Sherlock这次咬牙切齿的声音里已经掺进了警告的意味，不再是兄弟间不痛不痒的小矛盾，很明显咨询猎人也被大英政府惹火了。

兄弟二人对视了片刻，然后罕见的，Mycroft首先屈服了。

“好吧，我不说了。”大英政府重新看回John，“对他好一点。”

“嗯。”John点了点头。

“不然的话你的尸体会在第二天飘在泰晤士河的河面上。”Mycroft的脸上堆起一个大大的华丽的笑容，接着不顾Sherlock的怒吼就那么施施然的走下了楼梯。

John看着他走下楼梯。

楼梯发出叽里嘎啦的声音。

军医扶额，不过他相信自己不会出现在泰晤士河上。

“Sherlock，你让你哥哥带了什么东西来？”

“回头再说，John，你现在去这扇窗对面的那个房间。我看过，那是一间空屋，我在门上画过一个标记。”

“狼人就要过来，我去那里做什么？”

“准备袭击他。”Sherlock回答道，“还有，用这个。”

咨询猎人的手上不知道什么时候已经多了两枚银色的子弹，他把子弹放进军医的掌心，下一步却被军医攥住了手。

“John？”

“我去准备伏击，你呢？”

“我是诱饵。”Sherlock平静的说道。

军医咬住了下唇。

“John，我向你保证，我不会让自己单独处于危险之中。”咨询猎人明白了他的伴侣焦虑何来，“你在那里可以看到我。只要你的手够快，瞄的够准，狼人不会碰到我一根头发就会倒下。这是最可靠的办法，现在，快去！”

“你向我保证了。”军医的手反而捏的更紧。

Sherlock闪动他的眼睛，眼神里划过一刹那的感动，他俯过身靠近军医的脸庞，贴在他的耳边轻轻开口：“是的，我是你的。”

军医点了点头，好的，很好，他一定会及时制住那个狼人。

“Mycroft给的银色子弹，任何物种都有其致命的一点，狼人的弱点就是银色子弹。”Sherlock说道，“为了我们的生命安全起见，我建议你把两发子弹都打进去，狼人相当狂暴，我们必须尽一切可能防止他临死的反扑。”

他说的是“我们”。

John没法再要求更多了，他点了点头，将勃朗宁里的弹匣卸了下来，然后把两枚特制的银色子弹装填进去。军医郑重的看了Sherlock一眼，然后他就完全恢复成了那个在阿富汗战场上无惧无畏的上尉军人，离开了221B。

他的确已经完全变成了一个坚强的军人，他离开公寓的时候并没有回头。

Sherlock站在窗前，抬头看了看隐藏在云雾之中尚未显现光华的满月，然后目送自己的伴侣朝着自己指定的位置疾步而去。

的确，任何东西都有其弱点，至高如法则，光明如天使，黑暗如魔鬼，也都概莫能外。

诸神，亦有黄昏时。

云雾将开，明月渐起。

*  
John花了点时间找到Sherlock说的那间房间，他在门上找到了一个黄色喷漆的笑脸，形状神似贝克街公寓墙壁上的那个。那是Sherlock•我经常很无聊•Holmes用枪涂鸦的伟大艺术杰作，害的他们当月的房租费一下子暴涨了几百胖子。

不过这会儿看着这张笑脸，John却神奇的感受到了心灵宁静。

他坚定的推开了门，手中握着他的勃朗宁，走到黑暗屋子的窗户前。那间屋子没有被拆迁真是个奇迹，窗玻璃都已经碎的漏风了，不过倒是方便了军医举枪瞄准。如果用的是勃朗宁本身的子弹他还不担心，这种特质的银子弹能不能穿透两层玻璃真是个大问题。

Sherlock就站在窗户边，看上去似乎像在思考着什么。John没想过有一天他会在举着勃朗宁瞄准的时候看见他的伴侣，不过他不得不承认，即使隔得这样远，Sherlock看上去依然可以惊为天人。

咨询猎人只是穿着很简单的一件紫色衬衫和一条修身长裤，一只手按在窗玻璃上，他身上看上去非常单薄，不像携带了任何武器。John抿了抿唇，没关系，他会保护好他的。

Sherlock的头微微低着，看样子是在瞧着路面。这一带的晚上人不是很多，但是总也有那么几个迟归的人在路面散漫的走着，不时还有一两辆车开过。灯光闪过，看上去十足宁静平和。

表面上的宁静平和。

也只有经验最老道的猎手，最最敏感犀利的战士，才能从一切宁静平和的表面下嗅出那一缕缕的危险气息。说不上来是为什么，其实John也看不见这和平时的街景有什么不同，但是无形之中就是有什么存在在默默提醒军医拉紧心头的那根弦。

John试图感应和Sherlock建立的联结。

他收到回应了，虽然他的伴侣仍然保持着凝视路面的姿势，但是一样的感应告诉他耐心点儿，对手一定潜伏在什么地方。

Sherlock和他的感受是相同的。

或许还多一点：

等到满月出现的时候，这里就是狼人的战场。

*  
今天的夜空里没有几颗星星，最大最圆的那轮月亮已经渐渐从云后探出一段光华，John开始屏住呼吸。

云雾在缓缓散开。

在这个工业时代，月亮的光芒已经不像过去那么耀眼了，很难解释为什么狼人仍然遵循着在满月那天出现行动的规律。之前Mary来诉说她遭遇狼人的事件时还带了笔记本记录了确切的日期，这更加坐实了Sherlock的演绎。

云雾终于完全散开了。

John的肌肉开始放松，他已经做好了向任何方向出现的目标进行射击的准备。

满月终于暴露在了天空中，但没有路人留意到今天的月亮有点泛红。血月下，猎人在静候猎物的出现。

狼人仍然没有出现。

John开始调匀呼吸。

Sherlock不知何时稍微扭了扭方向，不过手仍然撑在玻璃上，头也仍然俯瞰着路面。

军医的目光跟着一起看向了地面，猛然间看到地面一道模糊的黑影出现在贝克街公寓屋顶的影子上！John震惊的抬头，举起枪瞄准时，手微微一颤，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那个出现在221B公寓屋顶上的人，他认识。

非但认识，还是John一直视为一位英雄的人物。

这个人额头饱满，头发狂乱，下巴突出，双眼闪着血红血红的光芒。他的身上没有白色的狼毛，但是满身的肌肉块似乎已经要暴突而出。任何人都不会怀疑他有徒手捏死一个人的能力，而他的手中却还握着一杆武器。

血红色的月亮映照下，John以一个狙击手的目力看清了这个人。

Sebastian Moran

他一心想要为之洗清名誉的人。

现在正站在贝克街的屋顶上，风吹得狂乱。


	11. 第十一夜•月空狼嗥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等完成了这次使命，我想去过一种相对平静的生活。

Moran的胸腔中震动出一声狼嗥，这彻底证实了John的猜测。这个人就是狼人，就是魔鬼的助手，就是……

那只是一秒钟，但是John想到了阿富汗漫天的风沙，想到了上校满身鲜血的拖着白老虎的尸体出现在军营门前，想到这个人当时对James Sholto的信任和对John证词的支持。

他还想到了苏塞克斯那个年轻人的头骨，想到了Mary在游泳池里的挣扎落水死去，想到了那个时候Sherlock面对二十把狙击枪想要让他独自活下去，想到了在资料室里他从那一堆资料里看到的那一张收据。

来不及理清思绪。

但那就是无可原谅。

只一秒，狼人没有留给John更多的时间，Moran的速度快的不可思议，简直可以看到残影。他从贝克街公寓的屋顶已经一跃而下，砰然撞开了221B二楼的窗户，碎玻璃咔嚓落了一地，马路上的行人们都纷纷惊叫起来。

John举枪，瞄准。

扣不下扳机。

Moran已经把Sherlock扑倒在地，混乱的场景下根本无法做到不误伤自己的恋人。军医的心都快蹦出来了，他只有举着枪等着机会，再跑回去是肯定、肯定、肯定来不及了。

Sherlock！

他在心里呼叫着。

Sherlock！

那边没有回应。Moran猛然间爆发出一阵怒吼，接着高举起他手中的武器，朝着Sherlock奋力戳了下去。

砰！！

John举着枪，他不知道自己的子弹究竟射中了谁，模糊间Sherlock的身形似乎倒在地上一动未动，Moran的武器还在奋力下戳。

砰！

John大口大口的喘着气，满心冰凉。他分明看到那柄武器——不论那是什么——已经把他的恋人刺了个对穿扎在了地上。他的子弹已经全部射出，军医把普通的弹匣再度推进勃朗宁，接着站起身来跑出空屋，朝着221B的方向狂奔而去。

Sherlock！

该死的，Sherlock！告诉我你没事！

你承诺过，你发誓过！

告诉我你没事！

军医的步伐已经开始变得慌乱，他差点被路过的一辆车撞倒，无视了刺耳的刹车声音和司机的叫喊，John疯狂的扑向他们家的大门。

我当然没事。

Sherlock的心声传了过来，还是带了咨询猎人一贯的，满不在乎的口吻语气。

军医脚下一软，差点扑倒在门前。大门吱呀一声开了，一双手扶住了他。

John抬起头，看到的是咨询猎人那双熟悉的墨绿色眼睛，这个人完好无损的出现在他面前，正如他一贯创造的奇迹那样，正如他许诺给John的那样。

John猛然扑上把恋人抱了个满怀，接着就没命似的狂吻起来。Sherlock试图推开他，但是前军医此时的力道实在吓人的可怕，他根本没法成功。咨询猎人最后带着无奈但甜蜜的笑接受了这个拥抱，接受了那些因为带着唾液而变得黏黏糊糊的吻，开始回抱他的伴侣。

当军医好不容易恢复了一点理智而停下来的时候，Sherlock觉得自己简直快被勒断腰了。

“你怎么做到的？”John看着他，忍不住咧开嘴笑起来，“天啊，你这个疯子，你居然成功了？你对付了一个狼人！”

“是我们对付了一个狼人。”Sherlock含笑着纠正，“你的枪法很好。”

John仿佛被提醒了，他有点紧张的打量着咨询猎人，手上下抚摸着：“你没事？我没有误伤你？那个家伙……我明明看见……”

“John，John，John！”Sherlock一反常态不厌其烦的叫着伴侣的名字，“停下你的关心！你可是一个医生，我没有受伤这种事应该第一眼就可以确定了，不要这样！”他有些紧张的抓住了John还在他身上游走的手，脸上出乎意料的显现了两团红晕、

“可是我明明看见……”

“是蜡像。”

“什么？”军医瞪圆了眼睛。

“你听得很清楚，我向Mycroft要来的，那家伙居然做了个不会动的蜡像，我不得不躲在帘子后面转那玩意，看上去傻透了。”咨询猎人口是心非的说着，“幸亏我们的狼人先生在血月的夜晚自动进入狂暴状态，虽然速度和体力都大为进步，但是以牺牲了智力和判断力为代价，才一直没发现那是个不会动的大号玩具。”

John的脸黯淡了一下。

“是的，那是Sebastian Moran。”Sherlock读出了他心中所想，“早在阿富汗的时候他已经为Moriarty效力了。我想正是在他的一力促成下，你为Major James Sholto辩护的证词才得到了通过，然后他利用了在这件事上造成的影响力低价收购了那枚巨龙的火核晶。很显然，Moriarty需要那个。”

“他是个战斗英雄！为什么会为魔鬼效力？！”John突然吼道，不过不是冲着Sherlock，只是在发泄他的愤懑，“那个魔鬼已经杀死了多少人？”

“呣……你也是个战斗英雄，John。但是战斗英雄也有不一样的，”Sherlock居然认真的分析起来，“Moran是纯粹为了追求刺激，追求名誉，也许他也有军人荣誉意识，但那一定都排在后面。而你，你有很强的道德准则，但是我也不知道Moriarty杀死了多少人。”

John闭上眼睛，无力的长出一口气。

“我们进去说吧，毫无疑问路人已经帮忙通知了苏格兰猎场，得赶在那里的傻瓜到来把一切都破坏干净之前告诉你一些事。”

*  
“你和Mycroft的关系似乎没有那么糟糕。”打量着被一剑穿心的蜡像——这玩意几乎和Sherlock本人毫无区别，除了眼睛的颜色实在没办法有那么多变化以外——John如此感叹了一句。

“他是我的死敌，我最大的对头。”Sherlock不满的说了一句，“把你满脑子奇怪的不合时宜收起来，Mycroft享受的只不过是我不得不向他求助而得到的奚落我的快感而已。”

军医笑了笑，没有再对此说什么。

“我想Mrs. Hudson回来以后会把我们都赶出去的，房租再翻三倍也没用。”John看着一地狼藉说道，现在地面上有一具狼人的尸体，还正在生动直观的显现其白毛化过程；一具被一剑穿心的蜡像，John把剑拔出来的时候发现居然还有一根槲寄生枝条被一起砍进去了，不用说一定是Sherlock又没收拾好房间的恶果；地上还有其他几根槲寄生纸条，他们花了一整个白天做的槲寄生纸条的箭支，以及无数晶晶亮的碎玻璃渣滓。

甚至起居室里面一点的地上还有一些骨骼碎片，以及很像荧光的东西。

“Mrs. Hudson？我已经把她调成永久静音模式了。”咨询猎人很不在意的挥了挥手，“不要关心房租那种事了，我们要谈的是眼下针对Moriarty的计划。”

“好的，行。”John点了点头，“我们可以找苏格兰猎场求助。”

“有什么用？不用告诉Groof我们要对付一个魔鬼，因为整个苏格兰猎场都没有一位魔鬼猎人，告诉他们只会引起恐慌、搬迁然后伦敦变成一座死城——因为Irene Adler是绝对不会管这档子事情的。”

“是的。”John，一如既往的认同了Sherlock的判断。

“所以不要告诉Groof。”

“那是Greg……这些花费了我们整个白天的槲寄生箭肯定没用了，在狼人的血里泡成这个样子，箭还没发出去就会歪了的。所以这次由我出手对付魔鬼。”

“Mycroft除了带来有瞄准镜的弓弩，还带来了几根我们需要的箭。你看你以为的和蔼可亲的家伙现在就露了底了，他喜欢躲在监视器后面围观我们忙碌一整个白天，最后把更好的东西拿给我们看。”

Sherlock说着，转身从一个纸箱里掏出一根箭，箭杆挺直羽毛整齐。

“看上去一点都不像槲寄生做的。”

“不过他就是那么说的，也许真的没有槲寄生成分，这样我们就会被魔鬼折腾死了。”Sherlock说着说着突然笑了起来。

“荣幸之至。”军医也跟着笑了起来，“得了吧，Sherlock，承认你有个好哥哥不会太丢人的。”

“哦，才不，太丢脸了。”

他们嬉笑着，直到Lestrade走进他们的房门，看上去有些被惊吓到。

“两位，这是发生什么事了？我接到报告说这里发生了一场狼人的恐怖袭击。” Lestrade小心翼翼的踏过一地狼藉。

“放心，我们都活蹦乱跳着呢。”

“对此我并不怀疑，”猎长咕哝道，“相比较而言我更加担心那只狼人的身体情况。上次有只狼人闯进221B的时候——那时候你还没住进来呢，John——因为涉嫌伤害了Mrs. Hudson，后来意外失足从三楼摔了下去，对吧？”

“没错。”Sherlock难得的摆出一本正经的态度回答道。

“七根肋骨骨折，我记得还有器官软组织挫伤什么的……我一直很好奇他从楼上摔下来了多少回。”

“我不记得了，当时我受惊过度。”咨询猎人继续一本正经的回答道。

“对，对，受惊过度。那么今天的这位先生怎么样？他从楼上摔下来多少次？” Lestrade翻了个白眼继续问道。

“如您所见，”John也进入了状态，“他从贝克街公寓的楼顶摔了下来，摔进了我们二楼的起居室，已经不幸身亡了。”

“没有别的事？”Greg突然严肃的问道。

“没有。”情侣档一致摇头。

“好吧，我会叫人来打扫现场，你们明天来给我做口供记录。”猎长有些无奈的摇了摇头，“如果有别的情况，一定报告我们，明白？你们是很有本事，但是有些事不妨交给官方专业级的来。”

Sherlock条件反射的想要出言讥讽，被John踢了一脚，把话吞了下去。

“哦行了，John谢谢你的好意，不过我知道这混蛋会说些什么。”Greg说着推开门，下去叫人上来收拾现场。

“我们出去走走吧，”Sherlock提议道，“Grove的手下里有个拉低整条街智商的家伙。”

“那是Greg……”

*  
月亮再次隐没在了云后，好像之前的血月从未出现过。

“你计算好的？”John问道，他们正沿着一条马路慢慢的走着。

“嗯，Mary把出现狼人的时间记录了下来，要计算满月再次出现的日期不算难，然后我在大英图书馆里找了三个小时，找到了有关血月的相关记录。血月出现时狼人的速度和体力都会大幅提高，但是智力和视力却会受损。当我推算出下一个满月日是血月的时候，我就知道应该做些什么了。”

“好吧……我得说，干得漂亮。”John抬起头，晚风吹乱了他的淡金色头发，“但我刚才在起居室的地面上还看到了头骨先生的碎片。”

“头骨先生不幸壮烈了——如果这么说符合你过度艺术化的习惯。”Sherlock说道，“本来里面的小灯神身上也许还能套问到一些线索，不过现在全都泡汤了。”

“线索？”

“Moriarty到底要干什么的线索，”咨询猎人解释道，“我已经演绎出来了，但是缺了证实这一环。”

“魔鬼不就是想要杀人吗？还有什么计划？”John有些不解的问道。

Sherlock皱起了眉头，有些恼怒：“不不不！不是把刀子架在谁的脖子上然后砍下去那么简单！这种事情随便一个杀人狂都干的来，他是在收集！”

“收集什么？巨龙火核晶？”军医茫然的问道。

Sherlock停了下来，看着伴侣：“John，你总是在看，而不是观察。构成世界的基本四元素是哪四个？”

“嗯……火，风，土，水。如果不算更早的远古元素的话，就这四个。”

“巨龙火核晶，这是火元素最纯粹的代表。”咨询猎人沉着脸解释道，“风，我们在苏塞克斯见过风精灵，吸血鬼之前告诉我有一只风精灵失踪了。”

“土是指地精？”

“没错，那只地精也从地下王国彻底消失了。显然他们的近亲哥布林的血统不够纯粹，无法代表最完整的土元素。所以Moriarty蛊惑了一只地精，这只可爱的小东西干掉了Carl Powers，然后朝着Moriarty的怀抱一去不复返了。”

John隐约感觉到一种不安的气息在周围浮动。

“那么水元素是？”

“别忘了Mary！她虽然死在游泳池了，但是之前发生了什么？她的一位朋友在被狼人跟踪之后失踪了。现在水元素最纯粹的代表可不好找，她的朋友如果是一只水生物变化成人的话就完全可以理解了，她也是Moriarty收集的对象之一。”

军医打了个寒噤，这在勇敢的军人身上并不多见：“那么他到底要干什么？”

Sherlock突然住了口，看其神色显然又陷入了沉思。John也不再作声，静静等候他的伴侣从思维宫殿里找到答案。

路灯下Sherlock的侧颜镀上了一层金光。这个人本就长的俊俏，智慧点亮了眼睛更增添了他的美貌，John再次为自己能拥有这个人，拥有这个不可思议的，最高法则才能造就的生灵而感到幸福的心醉神迷。

Sherlock深深吸了一口气。

“他想要推翻最高法则。”

“什么？！”

“他自己就代表黑暗，闪电是最高法则独有的，不会在任何生灵身上找到，而基础四元素则是最高法则祝福给各种生物的。当然繁衍至今以后血统交杂，最纯粹的元素生灵已经不容易找到了。但Moriarty找到了，我们知道他手中现在已经有了四种元素生灵，也就是说他已经集齐了除了闪电之外的各种力量，只需要一个法阵组合起来，他就会挑战最高法则。”

John目瞪口呆：“可是最高法则不是还有很多天使护卫着吗？而且Moriarty应该没可能抓到一只天使吧？他还缺少光明元素！”

“他不缺……”Sherlock说着，带了点迟疑，“槲寄生能够伤害魔鬼，就是因为魔鬼身上……其实和谐的存在着光明与黑暗两种属性。”

“怎么可能……”

“而且如今护卫在最高法则身边的天使，可能不如我们想象的那么多了。”Sherlock突然笑了一下，“天上很无聊。”

“Sherlock……”John犹犹豫豫的开口。

“嗯？”

“你是天使吗？”

军医忽然问道，问完了他觉得这个问题有点傻，不过好像没别的解释了。Sherlock本就出色的不似凡人，John曾经抱过指望，希望这个人是自己注定的那另一半的魔鬼猎人。但Sherlock不是，好在也根本没有两个魔鬼猎人注定相属这种事。

Sherlock对于各种奇怪的知识都太通晓，他显然也熟知魔鬼的弱点，还有各种生物的起源。而且咨询猎人似乎对最高法则有着相当的熟悉，这种熟悉不是来自书本知识的那种熟悉，而是亲眼见证过，亲身体会过天上生活的那种熟悉。

只有可能是那样的熟悉。

这种想法让John心头一紧，他几乎是有些慌乱的抓住了Sherlock的手，仿佛生怕他的恋人会胁下生翅腾空而去。Sherlock脸色苍白，手也冰冷。

“我……是的……”Sherlock带着罕见的脆弱，无力的承认道。

咨询猎人任他抓着手，缓缓转过身面对他，仿佛想要把他脸上的每一条纹理都刻在心上，他的声音也带着颤抖：“John，不论我是什么……我对你的那些誓言都是真的。”

“我知道，我知道。”John急切的说着，将恋人拥入怀中，“嘘——没事的，Sherlock。无论你是什么我都爱你，我没想到你真的是……”

Sherlock把脸埋进了伴侣的淡金色乱发里，呼吸着带了军医温度的气息。

“你会离开吗？”John小声问道，仿佛生怕声音大一点就会把Sherlock惊碎了。

“我……我不知道。”Sherlock的声音里都带了一丝茫然。

军医只是把他抱得更紧了。

他不知道Sherlock是不是有一天会注定要被最高法则召唤回去，很明显在他出现之前，Sherlock从未想过要在人间和一介凡人缔结伴侣。这个人真的是个天使，有着最纯粹的心灵和最聪明的头脑，而John，何其有幸的窃取到了他的一颗真心。

咨询猎人回抱着他，手指深深陷入他的套头毛衣里，用的力气好像要把自己钉在军医的身上。

反正这个人只要还在自己面前一天，John就注定会为他而战。

军医深吸一口气，拍了拍恋人的后背，想要缓和气氛却突然想起了一件事：“等等，这么说的话，难道Mycroft也是？”

哦，老天爷，这真是难以设想。

“是的。”Sherlock闷声回答道，“天上有那么一只糖分摄取量严重超标的天使，最高法则都为此感到头疼了，他肯定不用担心被召唤回去这种事。”

军医仍不住笑了起来，尽管他还被Sherlock紧紧的拥抱着，却笑的眼泪都挤出来了：“我的天，这可真是难以设想！Mycroft穿着天使的布条衣服，露着半边胳膊，长着一对白翅膀在云端翩翩起舞！他不会掉下来吗？”

“他不是已经掉下来了么。”咨询猎人火上浇油，扁了扁嘴一副天真无辜的表情，“那是天堂遭遇最惨、最令人同情的一朵云了。”

他们在街头笑成一团，差点一起倒在地上打滚。终于平复下呼吸的时候，苏格兰猎场的短信已经发来了，通知他们在贝克街的寓所已经收拾停当，他们可以回家了。

不过他们都暂时还没有想回家的意思。

“John……”Sherlock松开了拥抱，墨绿色的眸子看着他的伴侣，宛如深潭幽泉，“也许我可以不离开。”

“有办法？”军医的心脏狂跳起来。

“鉴于Moriarty的计划肯定是要挑战最高法则，那么只要我们挫败他的计划，取得了胜利，我就可以向最高法则提出……永远留下。”Sherlock的声音越来越轻，最后一句已经几不可闻。

John舔了舔嘴唇，感觉这个消息好到要让他发疯了，哪怕是万分之一的希望也好，能把Sherlock留在他身边简直是他的无上幸运。

“那是你要的吗？”不过他必须问这一句，世上的凡俗人怎么想，也怎么都会觉得天堂里的生活比地上的平静安逸的多。

“当然。”Sherlock说这一句的语气好像军医说的是不可理喻的废话，“我说过天上无聊的要命，何况那里又没有一个入侵过阿富汗的前军医。而且，等一切结束以后，我想去苏塞克斯，去养蜜蜂，过几天相对平静的生活……唔……”

John用狂热的吻吻住这些话，这个晚上他经历的大悲大喜已经太多了，几乎要超出上尉的承受能力。但是他相信Sherlock，相信这个人说过不离开他就一定可以做到相守终身，相信这个人可以拿出一切的办法来达到最后幸福的坦途。

而Sherlock，似乎自从他们的婚礼之后就无比顺从John的这些过分热情的动作，回应着John的吻，直到两个人都气喘吁吁。

“回家。”军医最后揪住了咨询猎人的领子，声音微带嘶哑的说道。

“好的……”Sherlock也已经上气不接下气。

John又把他拉近，吻了上去。

这个时候一声——“我去为什么还是叫床声”——的手机提示声响了起来，Sherlock挣脱了John的吻，翻开手机看了眼，他的目光凝住了。

“Sherlock？”

咨询猎人的脸变白了，他转过手机，让John看手机上面的内容：

我在巴兹医院楼顶已经摆好法阵了，等着你，我的小甜心——JM


	12. 第十二夜•堕落天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John，杀了我。

他们回家了一趟——只是为了拿武器——然后匆匆赶到巴兹的楼顶。

楼顶上，一个悬空的法阵正闪烁着光芒，如Sherlock之前所预言的那样，六芒星阵里已经有四个位置被填满，那是代表火的巨龙火核晶，代表土的地精，代表风的精灵以及一只代表水的不明生物。

这些生物都无力的垂着头，被法阵束缚在空中，不知死活。

Moriarty一脸无聊的坐在巴兹楼顶的边缘，随身听里嘈杂的流行音乐声显得如此格格不入，欢快的摇滚重金属咿咿呀呀的唱着歌，Jim自己坐在那儿用脚打着节拍。

“欢迎——我的甜心——” Moriarty抬头看见他们，愉快的笑了，“让我等得有点久了不是吗？哦，放心，我之所以选在这里就是为了不让无关的人再来打扰我们的会面。Sherlock，你怎么把你的小宠物也带来了？”

Sherlock持着弓弩，上面已经上好了一支箭。他缓缓抬起这把武器，对准了Moriarty。

魔鬼看上去一脸轻松愉快：“哦，有趣的挣扎，但是你已经没有异能了不是吗？你觉得这会有用？”

“我希望这会有用。”Sherlock低沉的声音缓缓吐出。

弩机一动，Moriarty一个侧身，Sherlock却瞬间闪到了另一边，站在他身后的John抬手对着魔鬼就是一枪。子弹噗的打进了Moriarty的胸口，Jim顿了顿，接着低头发现血液正在汩汩冒出。

“John，再来一枪！”Sherlock喊道。

Moriarty只是笑了一下，双手展开，一道光幕瞬间隔断了军医射出的下一枚子弹。魔鬼猎人可以杀死魔鬼，但这只是在攻击到魔鬼的致命处时才管用。

接着，就当着他们的面，Moriarty胸口的血洞里挤出了那枚子弹，扑通掉在巴兹的楼顶。黑红色的血液开始沿着他的衣服倒流回伤口。血液全部回拢之后，皮肤也愈合了，连一丝伤疤都没有留下。只有Moriarty身上衣服上的点点血渍在告诉他们，之前看到的并非错觉。

“干得不错！真是让我大开眼界啊！” Moriarty连声赞美，“不过你似乎忘了一件事，我亲爱的小甜心。上个世纪的那两个魔鬼猎人的血真是非常鲜美——我喝得一滴不剩呢。”

Sherlock看上去没什么不同，但John感应到了恋人的惶恐不安，似乎咨询猎人已经陷入了极大的恐惧之中。

魔鬼和魔鬼猎人互为天敌，也互为猎物。魔鬼猎人可以杀死魔鬼而让自己变得更加强大，但是魔鬼也一样可以杀掉魔鬼猎人，吸取他们身上的能量。Moriarty杀死了两个，他就拥有了那两个人的力量。

“原来你的小宠物也是魔鬼猎人，” Moriarty漫步走来，Sherlock和John开始倒退，这个魔鬼笑得十分得意，“我能尝尝他的血的味道吗？”

Sherlock抬起一只手，挡在了John的身前，手已经紧紧握成了拳头，军医能感觉到恋人在这一刻仿佛下了某种破釜沉舟的决心：

“John是我的。”

Moriarty愕然站住。

Sherlock看着他：“John已经和我联结，杀死他，他的能量就会全部传送给我，你会有一个和你一样强大的敌人。John刚才的那一枪本来是致命的，但是你消耗了你吸收的一位魔鬼猎人的能量来起死回生——现在你身上也只有一个人的能量了。”

Moriarty微微抬起下颌，微笑了：

“今天晚上真是惊喜连连呐，不过我没想到你居然能骗过一个魔鬼猎人。你是怎么做到的？我的小亲亲？难道他上你的时候你都是穿着衣服的？哦，哦，看这个表情，我不会说对了吧？”

John感到喉咙发干，这个魔鬼是什么意思？

Sherlock拳头上的青筋都已经冒出来了，John能感觉到咨询猎人胸口凝结着一大团剧烈的痛苦，这痛苦简直要把Sherlock撕裂了。虽然咨询猎人能明显的想要瞒过他们之间的伴侣联结关系，但这感受实在是太强烈，John又近在咫尺，他根本瞒不过去。

“天啊，看他那副表情，恐怕我们的Johnny Boy还不知道他的恋人是个什么人吧？我们的Sherlock是怎么骗过他的小宠物的？他告诉你他是天使吗？” Moriarty的脸突然变了，他吼了出来，“那都是假的，蠢货！”

“John……”

“我不会相信他的，Sherlock，这个魔鬼只是想要挑拨我们。”军医坚定的回答道。

“不，他说的……是真的……”Sherlock放下了手，似乎被抽空了，转向他的军医却两眼无神，“我说的才不是真的。”

“哦，别跟我开玩笑。”John说着，预感到了什么，声音也跟着颤抖起来，“别开玩笑，Sherlock……”

Sherlock伸手解开自己衬衣上的第一颗钮扣。

军医感到头晕目眩。

与此同时，Moriarty也开始扯开他的那件大衣。

Sherlock的手持续的解了下去，修长细白的手指在颤动，有的时候钮扣会滑脱，但是咨询猎人仍然在一路解下去。

John想要按住他，想要叫他停止，想要转身逃离。

但是军医还是站在那里，一动不动。

Sherlock解开了他的衬衫，微微敞开衣襟，露出他心口的皮肤。

那个John曾经满怀爱意隔着衣服落下联结之吻的地方，那块本该白嫩光滑的皮肤上，有一枚火烧烙印的痕迹。那个痕迹不同于任何其他的火能在皮肤上烧出来的样子，明明是凝固的形状但却有着还在流动烧灼的错觉，那是属于地狱烈火的记号。

军医发现自己的呼吸已经停的太久，他眼前金星乱冒，几乎站立不稳。

Sherlock想要伸手扶住他，John却后退了一步，咨询猎人的手停在半空中，终于蜷缩着手指，慢慢的缩了回去。

Moriarty开始大笑起来。

他的心口也有一枚一样的记号。

霎时间John想起了无数曾在他心底停留却到底没有留下多久的疑问，这一刻翻卷而来如同巨浪狂风。他想起了Sherlock在地精王国门口唱的那首歌，想起了他自称是黑暗的使者；想起了这个人在血族面前宛如王者的仪态，想起了他能够控制吸血鬼的鲜血；想起了Sherlock在得知他是魔鬼猎人那一晚那一瞬的惊慌失措，想起了他说的槲寄生的秘密。

想起了Moran袭击他的蜡像时，夹在蜡像伤口里的槲寄生纸条。

想起了这个人声称的用槲寄生特制的羽箭，其实坚硬的箭支里根本不存在那个。

甚至想起了那碎成一地的头骨，就在头骨灯神将要苏醒的前一刻，Sherlock把他支开然后让头骨在离打斗现场明明还有数米之遥的地方碎裂。

那只灯神是Moriarty送来的，它说了什么让Sherlock要摧毁它？

想起了John每一次抨击魔鬼时，咨询猎人脸上那一瞬的神色不自然，想起了他有时好似无意的闪开John的目光，想到前一个晚上他们的婚礼时，Sherlock从头到尾一直穿着他的衬衫，根本没有过一次肌肤相贴的拥抱。

就在前一刻，这个人还顺水推舟的承认自己是天使，用虚幻的许诺让John以为干掉Moriarty就能把这个人永远留在身畔。

原来一切一切，都是假的。

Sherlock Holmes

是魔鬼。

*  
这一晚的风冷的可以刺入人的骨头里心里。

Moriarty得意洋洋，他会是最后的胜利者，Sherlock一度很有趣，是个很好玩的对手，不过也就这样了，他们的游戏可以宣告结束了。

因为他现在看得出来，Sherlock有了一颗心。

何其可悲。

他早就知道Sherlock的身份，所以送去了那只灯神，让Sherlock为了那只灯神到底知道多少会在什么时候说出来而感到不安。Moriarty当然不会指望那个小小的灯神可以斗得过咨询猎人，但是他觉得这样很有趣。

他知道了Sherlock的身份，但是他故意不去揭穿，让Sherlock被迫在自己的小宠物面前自行招认才是最完美的，不是吗？

他们是天使，曾经是。但是Moriarty厌倦了围绕在最高法则身边日复一日的生活，他想要主宰这个世界，他想要代替最高法则，他选择了堕落。

天使堕落是要付出代价的，他们会经过地狱之火的洗礼，会失去原本的异能和感受情感的心。当然这一切都是可以在人间找回来的，不过Moriarty不会去找所谓的心，他不需要那个东西，他需要的只是变得更加强大。

天使堕落，即为魔鬼。

在耍弄诡计之后，Moriarty的黑色罗网里有了头两个猎物，就是那上个世纪的两个魔鬼猎人。他成功的在他们还是孩子的时候就捕获了他们，因为愚蠢的人类总是迫不及待的把自己孩子的天赋拿出来宣扬。

之后的魔鬼就恢复了多一倍的能力，成为了伦敦城里各种罪恶的地下中心，他安静的匍匐在他的蛛网中心，靠杀戮和掠夺延续自己的寿命。那些向黑暗靠拢的生物——有人类，也有奇异生物——成为了他延展出去的丝线，每一丝颤动里你未必找得到他的踪迹，但是他知晓每一件发生在伦敦阴影里的那些不可告人的事情。

Moriarty不断延伸他的势力范围，一直延伸到了阿富汗，他终于收集到了要对抗最高法则所需要的原料，四种基础元素已经就位，现在整个儿的六芒星阵里只差最后的两环，那代表光明与黑暗的两环。

Moriarty可以完成这个，不过眼前的Sherlock简直就是送上门来的最好原料。

他们是一样的人，从天堂堕落下来，成为魔鬼，却残余着天使的特性。Sherlock身上同时拥有着黑暗与光明，可以填满他的需要。

这个人一度阻挠他的计划，给他造成损失，差点让他功败垂成。不过现在一切都要结束了，Sherlock Holmes，这个愚蠢的家伙没有恢复任何异能，他反而在他可爱的小宠物影响下有了一颗心。

就连Moriarty都知道Sherlock和John的联结是什么意思——Sherlock知道一个魔鬼猎人出现在他的视线下会有多危险，只有缔结了伴侣关系，才能让Moriarty无法通过杀死John再来吸取John的力量。只要Moriarty敢消灭这个军医，军医的所有能量就会循着联结转移到Sherlock身上，恢复Sherlock的能量。

Moriarty不会愚蠢到给一个智力与自己相当的对手再提供可以匹敌自己的力量。

他笑了，柔声细语，带着蛊惑的声音：

“小Sherly，快来Daddy这里吧~”

*  
John拒绝了他。

就像他一直以来的噩梦折磨的那样，他的军医最后还是拒绝了他。

这个噩梦是从什么时候开始的？好像就是在那个从苏塞克斯回来以后，发烧的晚上。Sherlock躺在床上，虽然思维宫殿整个儿都带着烧灼的温度，却格外清醒的意识到他对那个军医到底起了什么样的心思。

天知道当他在John睡着的沙发边看到一个不怀好意的血族时，他那颗心差点从胸腔里蹦出来了。

他戴着高不可攀摇摇在上的面具，和那个吸血鬼对峙着，用自己的血统制服了对手。但是这一层假面具他戴得并不容易，他知道John是魔鬼猎人的那一秒，没有人知道那个时候的他到底想了些什么。

他的第一个反应就是推开，说不清楚是为了推开危险还是为了让John离开危险。

他的军医是固执的，固执的恳求他不愿意离开，固执的决定要去找Moriarty单独对决，固执的要守在他身边为他而战。

他知道John要的是什么，也知道如果他拒绝，他的军医会不越雷池一步。

Sherlock最后还是答应了，那一刻他答应的神使鬼差一般，恍惚间有了将自己送上祭坛的错觉。被拥抱的时候他感受到幸福同时也感受到煎熬，每一次和John的接触，每一点甜蜜之下其实都是害怕被发现的惶恐不安。John是个道德感很强的人，他痛恨魔鬼，这一切Sherlock都知道。John的一系列不幸的源头都是有一个老魔鬼杀害了他的母亲，Sherlock一直知道。

咨询猎人甚至去追查过那个老魔鬼的下落，他不知道如果他能为John解决掉那个痛苦的源头，John是不是就能够原谅他的身份。

但是最后就连这一点希望也没有了，他查到了一片墓园里，那只老魔鬼，从某种意义上来说也算是他的同类，正静静的躺在那下面，代表了一切恩怨就此终结的地方。

Sherlock不知道他还能怎么办。

他不敢向John坦白，也许他心胸宽广的医生可以原谅他，毕竟Sherlock还没来得及干什么伤天害理会真正触犯到John的事情。但是更也许，John会原谅他然后一去不回头，他从来没听说过什么人类会愿意和一只魔鬼共度一生。

那他宁愿不要，他宁愿John不要原谅不要宽恕直接拿走他的生命，可能也是那个时候他唯一可以献给John的东西。

Sherlock Holmes到底还是输了。

他有一颗心，一往而深。

*  
“小Sherly，快来Daddy这里吧~”

Sherlock恍惚的走过去。

“Sherlock，回来！”John喊着，上去抓住他。

“那不是个好人，乖，小甜心是不是最听Daddy的话了？” Moriarty继续蛊惑着，“去把那个坏人甩开。”

Sherlock扬手，把猝不及防的John摔开一边，军医惊恐的想要扑上去时，Moriarty的魔法光幕已经横在了这对伴侣之间。他冲、撞，却无法突破那层看似轻盈的光幕分毫。

“Sherlock！”John举起枪，向着Moriarty的方向开了一枪，但是光幕还是阻挡住了。军医只能捡起地上的弓弩，硬生生掰开装进一支箭，祈祷Mycroft有在上面装槲寄生，哪怕只是兄弟两个为了瞒骗过他。

箭碰到光幕就被弹飞了。

Sherlock继续一步步走着，Moriarty已经张开了双臂准备迎接他：

“对啦，小宝贝，这样就对啦。你和Daddy是一样的人对不对？我们都不想满足于当一个配角，当一只无聊的小天使，在整天都是光明的天上，围着不变的最高法则旋转对不对？为什么不去取代它呢？难道我们不可以成为我们自己的神祇，难道我们不可以主宰别人的命运？”

“不可以！”John绝望的喊道，“Sherlock，不要这么对待我！Sherlock！”

军医捶打在光幕上，撕心裂肺的喊着。

这太过残忍，不是母亲离开时的尘埃已定，不是James Sholto被发现时的已经离去，而是生生看着，你深深爱着的人，就这样在你的面前，一步一步走向那个终结。而你仍然被抛弃在外，却要亲眼看着这一切的发生。

John在心底嘶吼着，在通过联结向Sherlock呼喊：

我爱你！

不要这样！

停下！

心底的嘶吼终于化作了咆哮，但是就算John喊出声来，一切仍然不可停止的发生着。John Watson，注定要被一切深爱一切重视的人抛下，注定要亲眼看着他们走向死亡，注定会被剩在这个世间无可拯救遍体鳞伤。

John跪倒在了光幕的那一边。

如果Sherlock的结局真的已经无法避免，那么John也将自己的命运注定了。早在他走进巴兹的实验室里，早在这个人用他深邃的眼睛看向他，早在Sherlock对他说了那一句：

“别杀了你自己。”

John已经有了第二次生命，一次全然为了Sherlock而生的生命，也随时可以为了Sherlock而微笑着面对死亡。

等到这一次的尘埃落定，等到这一次的最后终结，等到Sherlock真的已经无可挽回，John会结束他自己的。

军医用弓弩支撑着自己，缓缓站了起来。

他看着Sherlock一步一步远离他的背影，在心底一遍一遍的继续呼喊着联结，也做好了最后的准备、最坏的打算。

*  
Moriarty张开双臂，而Sherlock目光迷离，向他走去。

咨询猎人的眼中再无昔日的犀利明亮，他跟着张开了怀抱，对准Moriarty拥抱上去。

Sherlock把Moriarty的双臂收进了怀抱里，墨绿色的眼睛金光迸发，他收紧怀抱，低声对着Moriarty开口：“我们是一样的人。”

John收到了他的感应：

John，杀了我。

什么？

杀了我，用你的箭，一箭穿心。

军医眼前的光幕随着Sherlock限制住魔鬼的双臂而消失，Sherlock的声音通过联结传到了他的心底：

你是魔鬼猎人，只要一箭穿心就可以解决。

Moriarty猛然发现了Sherlock的异常，他没有乖乖的被送上法阵，这个家伙反而借着靠近他的机会束缚了他的力量。但是魔鬼没有把这当一回事，他将能量崩开，试图摧毁Sherlock的血肉之躯。

他几乎可以稳占上风，Sherlock的能量一直没有恢复，他只要稍稍用力就能折断Sherlock的双臂，挣脱他的怀抱，完成最后的法阵。

骨骼脆裂的声音传来，Sherlock的双臂开始被折断。

“不，我们不是一样的人，Sherlock。” Moriarty抬头，二人的脸已经靠得极近，“我们可怜的小Sherly已经有了一颗心，只是个可怜的，没有能量，意志被消磨殆尽的小魔鬼罢啦。你的Johnny Boy该怎么看你呢？也许一时的感情冲动，他会说他爱你对不对？但是想想走出巴兹之后呢？一个前途无量的魔鬼猎人，该怎么对付一个魔鬼，才不会让所有人失望，嗯？”

Sherlock没有说话，没有回答，他的双臂在被慢慢折断——Moriarty享受一寸一寸折磨人的感觉，欣赏着咨询猎人额头因为剧痛出现的冷汗。Sherlock所能做的唯一一件事是拼在双臂折断前，将双手在Moriarty的身后交叉，用十指关锁住最后的这一道防线。

不要这样，Sherlock！也许还有别的办法！

Sherlock无声一笑：没有别的办法了，John，你只要靠近，Moriarty就会被激发出来的。

但我做不到……Sherl，我爱你。

我知道，John，但是用这种方式结束是我的选择。这是城市猎人事业的最高点，我死而无悔。

Sherlock……

他听得见心灵感应里John的呼唤与恳求，感觉得到恋人心中的绝望。

但是他别无选择：

John，再这样下去会来不及，只有这最后一个机会！我要你杀了我，就现在！

军医终于还是抬起了弓弩。

Moriarty终于发现了John的武器指向，怒吼着把Sherlock的双臂完全折断，挣脱出双手组成光幕的时候，那道箭已经破光而来，势不可挡。裹挟着九天之上的怒雷吼声，箭如疾风闪电，一箭穿心！

箭刺穿了Sherlock的身体，刺穿了被他死死拥住的Moriarty的身体。

鲜血和剧痛袭来，眼前阵阵发黑。

紧扣着的十指终于松开，顺着他已经被折断骨骼的双臂无力的垂在两边。John喊着他的名字向他跑来，但是背对着军医的Sherlock已经看不见甚至也听不到了。

无边的黑暗袭击了他。

跑来的John眼看着他的恋人，他的伴侣，他的挚爱就那样拥着死敌摇摇坠倒。与此同时，他们之间那曾经誓言相守一生的联结，轰然断裂，剧痛锥心，渗入四肢百骸。

*  
“Sherlock！别睡过去！Sherlock！”

那是John的声音……

Sherlock意识有些模糊，却知道自己不应该还活着。John是魔鬼猎人，由他射出的箭不应该还有生还的余地……

他模模糊糊的，又将沉入那片诱人的黑暗之中。

“求求你，醒过来，为了我。”John的声音有些哽咽模糊，他的怀抱很温暖，但是没有被他拥住的地方却又是那么的寒冷。

Sherlock的双臂不自然的下垂着，他的胸口还插着那根箭支，剧痛一阵一阵的袭来，Sherlock实在太想睡过去了。

“Sherlock……”John抱紧他，“别这么对我……”

Mycroft这次来得有些不够及时，大英政府走上巴兹楼顶的时候步履有些过快了，小黑伞点在屋顶的次数也比平常同样的距离少了三次——这是他手下的那群精英们观察而来。

屋顶上横七竖八的躺着一群生物，不过没一个是人类，有精灵有地精……还有魔鬼。唯一的人类John正抱着他的弟弟哭泣哀求着。

Mycroft看了一眼Moriarty，这个魔鬼的心口已经被洞穿，血都已经凝固了，大英政府一眼就可以看出这是真的死了。

他的目光转回Sherlock，他的弟弟仍然在昏迷和清醒之间挣扎着，看来有意志力不断削弱滑向彻底昏迷的危险。

Mycroft只是将他的黑伞伞尖点在了军医的肩膀上。

“Dr. Watson，你没有照顾好我弟弟。”

John只是低泣着。

“把他拖去泰晤士河。”

“你敢……”

“Sherlock！”John喜悦的喊道。

咨询猎人龇牙咧嘴的说着，眼睛还迷迷蒙蒙的有些睁不开，姿势动作都是想保护John的，只是他的手臂已经抬不起来。

“很好，你死不了。”Mycroft轻松的说道，“把Sherlock送去医院，让Dr. Watson照顾他。”

当然死不了，John瞄准的是Moriarty的心脏，也就是Sherlock拥抱他时对应的右边胸口。那里不是致命位置，有风险，但是魔鬼的身体还是可以撑过这一关的。

John小心翼翼的抱着他，这是他再也不会放手的珍宝。

*  
若干天后，他们躺在221B的沙发上一起看电视，Sherlock的身体已经好了很多，不过还是打不过军医。John要看电视，他们就只能一起看电视。

John把Sherlock完全圈在自己怀里，活像抱着一只大号娃娃，咨询猎人没有办法，只能哼哼着不情愿的被恋人抱着。

新闻节目正在报道他们的事：

“据悉，本世纪的两位魔鬼猎人已经发现并且进行了联结，正是之前我们就已熟知的天才咨询猎人Sherlock Holmes与他的助手John Watson。他们在那个惊人的夜晚发现了魔鬼Moriarty，并且挫败了后者的一起惊人阴谋……而之前一度宣扬自己是魔鬼猎人的Irene Adler女士则其实一直为了掩护真正的魔鬼猎人，她的智勇双全理当受到我们的景仰。”

John抬手关掉了电视：“你说得对，新闻媒体很愚蠢。”

他们怎么也不会想到，真正的魔鬼猎人John Watson的怀里现在正亲昵的抱着一个混蛋小魔鬼。

Sherlock用卷发满足的蹭着爱人的下巴，直到军医再次开口：

“Sherlock，你再蹭下去我就要不顾你的身体重新开始联结仪式了。”

混蛋小魔鬼被吓住了。

不过John没打算就此放过他，军医伸手握住了Sherlock的下巴，微微抬起他的脸：“我还没向你追究擅自断开联结的问题，如果不是你强行断开那个导致自己受损，你至少不会当场晕死过去，你吓得我差点灵魂出窍了。”

Sherlock抿了抿唇：“我没想到……”

“你没想到什么？没想到我说的那些话都是真的？”John对上他的墨绿色眼睛，“Sherlock，你是什么生物对我来说都一样。天啊，联结时候那些誓词虽然是你说的，但是我也说了我也一样，我也是你的，Sherlock！我不会因为你是魔鬼，或者是别的什么就丢开你，我永远都在。”

“John……”

军医抱住他：“魔鬼和人也没什么不同，一样有像你这样的，Moriarty那样的。Sherlock，但是对我而言你就是你。”

小魔鬼躺在恋人的怀抱里，渐渐转过身攀住John，吻上他。

不过就算是Sherlock也不知道的，他的好医生正默默打算着一个主意。

也许可以想点儿办法让伦敦的人们意识到奇异生物和人类有时候并不完全矛盾。不是只有半人马才和蔼可亲，也不是魔鬼就可怕可憎。Sherlock因为自己的身份就隐着藏着不敢告诉John，以为吐露了就会毁掉他们之间的感情这种事儿太糟糕了。

John并不觉得魔鬼和人类有什么不同，也许只是更出色，更灾难性罢了。他要完全打消掉Sherlock的顾虑。

事情得一步一步来，但John对此有信心。

他们可是Sherlock Holmes与John Watson，有史以来最棒的城市猎人！


End file.
